Major Issues
by LunaParvulus
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry woke up to an unforgettable dream, which had him doubt his sexuality. A dance led to shock for the other. Hatred and Love collide! Challenges await for our favorite couple! R&R please! :D
1. Chapter 1: HOLY CRAP!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters..it's all JK Rowlings' :D**

**Warnings: SLASH! (if it offends you in some way don't read), mature language, and more when it comes up haha...i'll warn you if they do. **

**A/N: ahh! Don't kill me!! I know it's short, but i'll add more to the second chapter! -sniffles- But otherwise, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: HOLY CRAP!…but it was nice**

_Harry sighed in content as hands traveled down his toned chest. His grip on the bedsheets tightened as the talented fingers continued to make a trail toward his navel, leaving the slightest tingly feeling on Harry's skin. Harry moaned as the hands ghosted over his nether regions; he unconsciously arched up into the touch. Then he heard a chuckle...so velvety. Harry caught a glimpse of white blond hair as he looked around through half-lidded eyes. He was about to say something when those hands stopped the current intentions and the mysterious person began skimming kisses all over Harry's body---_

"—WHAT THE HELL?!" Harry Potter sat straight up, sweat glistened on his visage.

_'Oh why the hell did I dream that?! And the blond hair looked strangely familiar…_' His thoughts were cut short when the curtains surrounding his four poster bed were pulled open. Harry turned and saw a certain red head poking his head in.

"Er... Are you okay there mate?" Ron asked, with a look of bewilderment sketched on his face.

Harry cleared his throat, while discreetly trying to pull up his blankets to cover his _problem_ that he had at the moment.

"It's nothing Ron, go back to sleep," Harry replied, giving his friend a slight smile.

Ron shrugged. "I heard you screaming mate, I thought you were having those dreams again."

_'Oh I was having a dream alright... It was hot. WAIT! Oh god! I'm not gay… Am I?' _He wasn't even paying attention to what Ron was saying until he felt Ron shaking him.

"Uh... Did you say something?" Harry asked meekly, a slight tinge on his face. But it was probably too dark for Ron to noticed that.

"I was asking you if you felt alright, you do seem a little pale and sweaty." Ron gave Harry that "are-you-sure-you're-okay" look.

Harry, tired from all the questions Ron was bombarding him with, sighed. "Yes Ron, I'm fine. Now let's just all go back to sleep. But I'll go to the bathroom to freshen up a little first," And he got up and padded towards the bathroom.

"Okay then… Goodnight Harry!" Ron called towards Harry's retreating back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry practically ran for the bathroom and slammed the door shut once he was inside. Breathing heavily, he walked towards the sink.

_'Okay I have some major issues if I dreamt that!! Out of all people it had to be Draco freakin Malfoy!!!'_

Groaning slightly, he remembered his –ahem- problem when his crotch came in contact to the edge of the marble sink. Harry cursed quietly so he wouldn't wake up the other people in the room; Harry took off his pajamas and got into the shower.

'_I need one COLD shower to get rid of this…'_

Turning on the shower head at full blast, Harry stood under the cascading water.

Cold water did not do Harry Potter any good.

Harry moaned as the icy water came in contact to his heated flesh; Harry's left hand traveled southward toward his cock. Images from his dream flashed in his head; his hands pumped faster as those images became more vivid in his mind.

_'Malfoy had one sexy chuckle…'_

"GODS!!" Harry screamed as he came to completion, pearly white liquid dripped from his hand. Water washed all the spunk away as he slowly slid down, with his back on the tiled walls, and sat in the tub with his head in his hands.

_'Maybe I DO have problems…'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Sorry for making this chapter so short :( is it crap? It's my first story ever so plz bear with me!! T-T this story was a spur of a moment thing lolz but i think i'll continue this :P tell me what you think, good or bad? REVIEW PLEASE :)  
**

**_Harry: you made me embarrass myself D:  
_**

**_Gio: sorry Harry!!! _**

**already starting on my second chapter :) I want to thank Darkest Scent (my loverr! haha jkk) for helping me with this story o NOW...ONWARD!**

**(yea yea i know im being weird :P)**


	2. Chapter 2: Venomous Greetings

**Disclaimer: yea yea…I don't own them. Bleh :P**

**Warnings: same thing as chapter one lolz **

**Chapter 2: Venomous Greetings**

Harry stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at the horrible reflection that was his own face. Black rings surrounded his bloodshot eyes, which made his usually bright green orbs dull. His reflection made a face at him and started to gag.

Harry glared at the mirror. "Oh shut up! I didn't get to sleep at all last night," he mumbled, "Bloody dream woke me up at three in the morning."

Harry took his glasses and placed them on. With one last look he walked out of the bathroom. As he was searching through the closet to find something to wear, Ron rushed in, without knocking. (A/N: typical Ron and his timings haha :D)

"Oy Harry hurry it up mate! Dean, Seamus, and I are going to leave you here if you don't," Ron grinned.

Harry chuckled then turned around to face his best friend. "Well let me put on a shirt and a pair of trousers first," Harry points at his torso, "then I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall alright?"

Ron blushed as he realized that Harry was not wearing a shirt, actually all Harry had on was a white fluffy towel around his slim waist. Ron backed out towards the door.

"Uhm yea. Sorry… Didn't see you're not dressed yet," Ron stuttered, "Well when you're done, come downstairs." And with that, Ron rushed out the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry glanced at the door and chuckled softly.

'_Maybe Ron should learn to knock before coming in.' _

Finally Harry chose a black t-shirt that hugged his upper body nicely, which showed off his toned muscles, and a pair of worn jeans. Harry threw them on, mussing his hair in the process. Noticing stray strands, Harry ran his fingers through his raven locks.

'_Okay it's useless. My hair cannot be tamed.' _

Harry shrugged at his futile attempt to smooth out his hair and went on to search for his socks. After taking a minute or two looking for a _clean _pair of socks and his trainers, Harry put them on and finally went downstairs to meet up with his friends.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The group of boys, and Hermione as the only girl, walked together toward the Great Hall, laughing and talking on their way there. They moved toward the Gryffindor table and sat down; Harry sat facing the Slytherin table hoping to catch a glimpse of the blond that haunted his dreams.

'_Ah… What the hell is wrong with me! Waiting for Malfoy to show up? I don't give a damn if he shows up or not,' _Harry thought with a scowl.

'_Yes you do.' _Harry inner voice nagged._ 'If you don't, you wouldn't be sitting here facing the Slytherin table would you?'_ The voice laughed at him.

Harry shook his head and reached for the jug of pumpkin juice and poured himself a glass. He looked over at Ron who was already shoving down scrambled eggs into his mouth. Hermione was next to him, and she shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

Hermione caught Harry looking and gave him a big smile. When she saw the black rings around his eyes, she frowned.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked at Harry, "Did you get any sleep last night Harry?"

Harry shifted in his seat; he was not ready to tell her the dream… Yet.

"Yea, I slept… Woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall asleep again,"

Harry glanced at Ron, who was currently busy cutting up a sausage to be paying much attention to their conversation. Harry sighed quietly in relieve because it meant that Ron did not hear a single word Hermione and Harry had said.

Hermione looked at Harry intently and shrugged. She knew Harry was hiding something, but also knew he would tell her when the time for him to do so came.

"Okay Harry," Hermione smiled lightly, "Well, since today is Sunday, you can rest up a bit… You know, catch up on your sleep."

Harry barely heard what she said and mumbled an "Uh huh," before returning his gaze toward the blond, who was talking to Pansy at the moment. Harry suddenly felt a surge of jealousy deep inside his chest, but as quickly it had come, it was gone in a moment.

'_Stupid Malfoy talking to that pug-nosed Pansy Parkinson. Uhg, gross! She's flirting with my Dra—OH WHAT THE FUCK! Draco?! MY Draco? I'm losing my mind! I think I'm drugged… Damnit!!' _

Heat was rising in his cheeks as Harry continued with his inner conflicts. Clutching his head, Harry stood up shakily from the breakfast table.

"Guys I think I'm going to head back to the common room. I have this headache coming on, so I don't feel like doing much today. Sorry."

And with that, Harry started walking toward the door. With his head down and not paying attention at all, Harry neared the doorway—and rammed right into Draco Malfoy's back. Of course Harry didn't know who he ran into.

"Sorry! I wasn't—" Harry started.

"Well, well, well. Look who ran into me? Harry Potter, The Golden Boy." Draco smirked.

Harry looked up and gaped at the being before him. '_Damn I just HAVE to run into him!'_

"So Pothead, where are your little friends? Did they ditch you?" Draco laughed, giving Harry his famous smirk, again.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy!" Harry snarled, "Just leave me the fuck alone! I don't feel like fighting right now… So just… Yea…" Harry looked up into the taller boy's stormy grey eyes.

'_He got beautiful eyes… So deep, you can see the emotions in them—HEY HEY HEY!! No thinking about Malfoy's eyes!' _Harry pulled away from Draco's eyes and returned glaring at his rival.

"Tsk..." Malfoy clucked his tongue, "So little Potter doesn't want to play today?" Draco looked down at the smaller boy before him, noticing the dark circles around the usually bright green eyes.

'_By the looks of it, he didn't get any sleep last night. AT ALL.' _Draco thought, while laughing at Potter in his head at the same time.

"Move.Out.Of.The.Way.Malfoy." Harry gritted his teeth and attempted to walk around Draco. But he was stopped when Draco had Harry's wrist in a vicegrip.

"Where do you think you're going Potty?" Draco smiled evilly.

Harry tried to jerk his arm from Draco's grip, but he was held firmly. Fuming, Harry reached into his pocket and took out his wand. He jabbed the tip into Draco's throat.

"Let go Malfoy! Or I'll freakin hex you so bad even your mother wouldn't recognize you!" Harry yelled into Draco's face.

Draco dropped Harry's wrist and moved closer to the slightly shorter boy. He bent his head so that he can whisper against Harry's ear.

"I'm feeling generous today Potter. Next time you wouldn't be so lucky; I would curse your fuckin ass off," Draco growled into Harry's ears, sending puffs of hot breath on them. Harry shivered from the sensation.

Draco noticed the movement and smirked (A/N: Draco and his smirk…how many times did I put "he smirked" already? o-o). He straightened his back and looked Harry right in the eye, a dark scowl etched on his flawless features.

"Next time Pothead, we'll play. Whether you like it or _not_!" Draco spat out the last words, turned away from Harry and laughed all the way out the Great Hall.

Still dazed from what happened, Harry put his wand back into his pocket and slowly walked out the Great Hall by himself. He looked down the hallways, made sure Draco wasn't anywhere nearby. Seeing that it was safe to move, Harry dashed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Bumbleberry!" Harry all but annoyingly said the password. (A/N: yea I know, it's a weird password). The portrait opened to reveal the entrance to the common room. Harry ran up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories, went in and flopped down onto his bed.

Putting his right arm on his forehead, he groaned in frustration.

'_This is not a start of a good day… Damn Malfoy and his beautiful eyes and red lips… ARGH JUST KILL ME NOW! Am I really falling for that Slytherin bastard?! Oh why did I have the dream!?'_

Rolling around on his bed for a few minutes, Harry fell into a fretful slumber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: that's the end of chapter two:D it's longer than the first one how did i do? give me your opinions :) i would love you forever if you review THANKS FOR READING!**

**_Draco: you made it seem like I'm a bastard Gio!  
_**

_**Harry: because you ARE!  
**_

_**Gio: -walks away silently-**_

**w00t! ch. 3 is gonna come soon, i'll update as soon as I can...uh i have a little trouble in coming up with what Harry and Draco would do in the next chapter, but don't worry!!! Ideas are welcome!! my buddy is also helping me so i think im good .**


	3. Chapter 3: Realizations

**Disclaimer: Yes I know! I don't own them at all :(**

**A/N: erm, yes third chapter of the story…I just felt like this chapter should tell how both Harry and Draco felt after what happened in the last chapter. I probably screwed his up huh? --cries in the closet— ENJOY!**

**oh oh before i forget!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! haha they gave me inspiration :P now i have the urge to write more chapters and post them up so you all can read :) thank you once again**

**Chapter 3: Realizations**

At seven o' clock, Harry felt himself being shaken by none other than Ron Weasley. Harry slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly from the candle lights due to having them shut for so long.

"What is it Ron?" Harry slurred; his voice husky from sleep. Harry rolled so that he was lying on his stomach and tried to fall asleep again.

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Wake up Harry. It's almost dinnertime, Hermione told me to get you seeing how you missed lunch as well."

Harry rolled on his back and sat up slowly and groaned as his joints popped. (A/N: made him sound like he's an old man hehe).

"Ron…I don't really feel like eating, maybe I'll ask Dobby to send something up?" Harry looked at Ron with tired eyes.

"But Harry you should---" Ron started.

"I don't want to go down for dinner… I'm not feeling too well. Just let me stay in the room. Please?" Harry said, tiredly. He then tossed the blankets to the side and got up from his bed and started walking to the bathroom. He stopped right before he got in.

"Sorry Ron, I have my reasons for not wanting to go down to the hall. Thanks for telling me it's dinnertime though. I would've slept till next morning!" Harry laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Ron shifted his weight on his foot. "Er… Well I guess I'll go tell Hermione and the others that you're not coming then. And it's alright, I know you didn't get much sleep last night so… Yea." Ron headed for the door, smiled at Harry and left.

Harry slumped his shoulders and shuffled into the bathroom.

'_I should take a bath, I think I'm starting to smell…' _

He walked out again, went to get some fresh clothes and headed back inside the bathroom. After the shower, Harry was feeling slightly refreshed, and at that moment his stomach gave a huge rumble.

Patting his stomach and grinning foolishly, he called Dobby, the house elf.

"Dobby!" Harry called. There was a 'pop' and Dobby appeared in front of Harry.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?" the house elf asked, looking at Harry with big round eyes.

Harry looked down and smiled. "Can you bring some sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice for me Dobby?" Then Harry chuckled when Dobby started jumping up and down.

"Of course sir Harry Potter sir!" Dobby exclaimed excitedly. "me will bring you something to eat right away sir!" With that, Dobby left with another 'pop'. A minute later, he came back with a tray of food, bowed and left.

Taking the tray to his bed, Harry sat down and began munching on the sandwiches. As he ate, his mind began to wander back to what happened this morning in the Great Hall.

"When did I started falling for the Slytherin Ice Prince?" Harry asked himself, took the glass of pumpkin juice and gulped it down.

'_When you started noticing his eyes and his plump lips' _his inner voice taunted. '_You have to admit Draco is pretty hot. Come on, admit it Harry. You LOVE him.' _The voice laughed inside his head. Harry smacked his forehead.

"No I don't! No way in hell I _love_ Malfoy!" Harry screamed to himself. He took the food tray and set it aside on the table beside his bed. Muttering, Harry lay down on the bed.

'_Why argue? You know you do love Draco. There's no point denying it. It's totally obvious.' _The voice nagged.

Harry turned over to his side and stared out the window next to his bed. There was a pale full moon tonight, and as Harry looked at the moon, he began to picture Draco's face in his head.

"Draco's skin glows just like the moonlight; it's beautiful. His skin is almost transparent…" Harry murmured to himself. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. But thoughts about the Slytherin still swam in his head.

'_I–I think I AM starting to like him. But what does it matter? He HATES me, loathes me. He would want nothing to do with me. Hell he rather wants me dead.' _One single tear began to fall and dripped onto his pillow. Harry hastily wiped his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's better to just forget about this whole ordeal. My feelings wouldn't be returned," Harry whispered softly, blinking to stop the tears from flowing.

'_My feelings would never be returned. Not now, not ever.' _

And Harry cried.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco stared up at the ceiling of his private chambers. He also did not go to dinner this evening, he had things on his mind as well. Draco stared at the emerald green curtains that hung around his four poster bed. They reminded Draco of a certain someone's eyes.

"Damn Saint _Potter_," Draco mumbled.

Even though he hated himself of having to admit this, but when Draco looked into Harry's eyes this morning, his heart clenched. It was somewhat painful to look into the lifeless eyes. What annoyed Draco even more was that he _wanted_ to hold Harry close to him, to comfort him.

Draco turned over and pounded his fist into his pillow.

'_Potter… What the HELL are you doing to me?!' _Draco screamed in his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: there you go! The end of chapter 3 :D yea, I know I made Harry the more…mushy one :x sorry! o-o I felt that Harry should be the "girl" in this relationship lol. Draco is just acting like Draco we all know and love :3 PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Harry: Why am I the girly one:(**_

_**Gio: Cuz I felt like it :P hehe**_

_**Draco: Maybe I like this Harry more**_

_**Harry: -blush- **_

**So what should I make them do in the next chapter? Whee! I'm updating almost everyday :D but ch. 4 might take awhile, need some time to think about it haha. So what do you guys think about my first story? Good or bad? Should I keep going? .**


	4. Chapter 4: Wondrous Nightmares

**Disclaimier: I'm sad, but I don't own any of the characters ToT**

**Warnings: Nothing dirty… Yet. :)**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!! Here's chapter 4 :D I know it took me awhile SORRY:X This chapter follows the last one, where I left off with Draco cursing at Harry in his head. Now we shall see what happens to Draco, hence the title. It mostly focuses on Draco :P ENJOY!**

**I also want to take the time to thank Silent Dragonet, Darkest Scent, and Tarna for giving me help and ideas :) **

**Oh… and sorry for using weird words for spells lolz I wanted to make up something that isn't from the books :P**

**Chapter 4: Wondrous Nightmares**

(Draco's dream sequence)

_Draco concentrated the spell in his mind. His grip on his wand tightened as he waited for his opponent, a Hufflepuff, to be in his ready stance. Draco saw the nervousness in his opponent's eyes. He pursed his lips in a thin smile._

'_That boy would not know what had hit him…' Draco thought as his hand tightened more around his wand._

_In the corner of his eyes, Draco looked at the professor; he can only proceed when the professor gave the signal. Then his eyes wandered around the room, there were probably five dozen students gathered around to witness this demonstration of the usage of a complicated spell. Draco turned his gaze back at the Hufflepuff, the professor gave a sharp clap and both Draco and the other boy pointed their wands at each other. The Hufflepuff was struggling with a spell when Draco yelled out his. _

"_Aledikrayva!!"_

_A beam of violet light shot forth from Draco's wand and hit his opponent's arms. The Hufflepuff gave a painful scream as his sleeve began to turn red and caught fire; the boy watched in horror as his sleeve, along with his arms, turned to ashes. Draco smirked as the professor went up and reversed the spell before any permanent damage was done to the arm. Draco was about to walk off, back to the crowd of students, when the professor praised him for performing such a complex spell. The students in the room, mostly girls, began clapping and asked Draco how he had accomplished such a task._

_Draco raked his eyes across the room, with an arrogant expression on his face. Just as he was going to leave the room, a hand grabbed his arms and made him turn around. _

_Potter._

_Draco was about to tell him off when Harry took Draco's hand in his and looked up at Draco's stormy eyes._

_A blush crept along Draco's cheeks as he looked down at Harry's emerald orbs; he can see the mirth within them. Draco quickly composure himself; Malfoys do not blush._

"_What do you want Potter? I don't need to--" Draco was stopped short when Harry put his index finger on Draco's lips, silencing him._

_Harry stood on his tiptoes and whispered in Draco's ear, "I just wanted to congratulate you on performing such a spell," Harry smiled against Draco's cheeks, "Oh and before I forget…"_

_Harry kissed him on the lips._

"_What in Merlin's name is wrong with you POTTER!!" _

_Shock was written all over Draco's face as he shoved Harry away from him. Harry's eyes glowed with laughter and smiled at Draco._

"_Nothing. Once again, good job…Malfoy." With a wave and a wink, Harry blended into the sea of students._

_Then everything else faded into nothingness._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco woke up with a jolt, his eyes widened in disbelief. A thin coat of sweat was covering his face and body. Draco threw the blankets aside, the sweat was not from being wrapped around with blankets; it was almost Halloween for goodness sake.

'_Potter!! Why can't you leave me alone?! Plaguing my mind as well… Damn green eyes of yours.'_

Draco got up from his bed and went out. He walked quietly down to the Slytherin common room and sat down on a chaise by the cackling fire. As bits of ember flew and fell to the ground, Draco could not stop thinking about when Harry had kissed him on his lips. He traced his lips with his index finger, just as what Harry had done.

'_His lips were soft and warm… It felt kind of nice—WHAT!?'_

Draco rubbed his temples; a throb was starting to form.

'_It was just a dream, no need to freak out Draco'_ he assured himself. '_Go back to sleep and everything would be fine tomorrow! Besides, it's just Potter… You hate him remember?' _

"Yea… I hate him." Draco murmured softly. He got up from the chaise and walked back up the stairs to his room. After he punched his pillow and made it comfortable, Draco clamped his eyes shut, forcing himself to sleep.

'_I DO hate him… Right?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week had passed and it was Halloween morning. Students were all gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco walked in with Crabbe and Goyle and sat at the Slytherin table; Pansy saw them coming in and immediately went to Draco's side. Draco searched the Great Hall, hoping to see where a certain raven-haired man was. Not a moment too soon he spotted Harry, along with Hermione and Ron, chatting away happily.

'_Figures that Potty is always hanging out with Granger and Weasel… ARGH! STOP LOOKING AT HIM!'_ Draco immediately turned his gaze back to his own table. Pansy noticed that he was looking at the Gryffindorks so she turned to him.

"Draco… Why were you looking at Potter and those two tag-alongs? Don't pay them any mind," Pansy all but purred into Draco's ears.

Her hands slowly slid down Draco's thighs then went on to rub small circles on his inner thigh. Draco flinched away from Pansy's touch, a look of disgust on his face.

"Stop touching me Pansy!" Draco snapped in Pansy's face. Then Draco moved his legs away so that Pansy couldn't reach. She opened her mouth and was about to retort, but closed it and scowled.

At this moment, the Headmaster stood from the head table and clapped his hands to get the students' attention. Promptly, all eyes turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"As you all know today is Halloween," Silence. "I would like to announce that a dance would be held tonight here at the Great Hall. I suggest you all to dress your best! You may find some surprises tonight." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said those words. Whispers began to fill the hall, soon all students were excitedly talking about what to wear to the dance.

Dumbledore held up his hands, and everybody quieted down.

"This dance is only for the sixth and seventh years," Groans and complaints can be heard coming from the first to fifth years. "However, if any fourth or fifth years are asked by the sixth and seventh years, then you may of course go as dates."

Cheers erupted from all the fourth and fifth years.

"Sorry to say, no first to third years can attend. That is all for today, and now enjoy!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and plates and plates of food magically appeared on the four house tables. The tables groaned from the added weight of the foods.

At the Slytherin table while Crabbe and Goyle were busy stuffing food into their mouths, Draco was planning on what to wear to the dance.

'_Maybe I can go as a Devil? Nah, too original. Hmm what about a Vampire? With my fair skin, it's going to be perfect.'_ Draco smiled as he decided what to wear to the dance. He didn't even realize that all this time Pansy was poking at his shoulders.

Draco shook his head and looked at Pansy. "What do you want?"

Pansy was taken aback from his reaction, but recovered and smiled at him sweetly. "Draco I was asking if you want to go to the dance with me?" Her face smug, thinking that the blond would indeed agree to go to the dance with her.

Draco pursed his lips into a thin line. "I was thinking going to the dance by myself Pansy. Sorry."

Draco turned to his breakfast, picked up his fork and started to jab at his scrambled eggs. Pansy sniffed once, turned to her food and ignored Draco for the whole breakfast period.

Pushing his plate away, Draco stood up from where he sat and started to walk out the hall. Pansy looked up and grabbed his wrist. So much for ignoring Draco.

"Where are you going Drakey?" Pansy asked and dabbed her mouth daintily with a napkin.

Draco grimaced when she said _Drakey._ '_What an god awful nickname…'_

"I'm heading back to the common room. If you need me, you'll find me there." Draco twisted his wrist from Pansy's hold, and walked away from the Slytherin table. With one quick glance at Potter, Draco walked out the doors of the Great Hall.

'_Bloody Pothead… Now how should I put together my vampire costume?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Nighttime… Time for the dance!)

Setting down a black silk cloak on his bed, Draco took some time to check himself out in the mirror. Turning right and left, everything seemed to be perfect. Draco had on a pair of black silk trousers that hugged his legs snugly, and showed how slim his legs were. They're slim but had lean muscles, not too bulky. Then Draco had on a black dress shirt, the top four buttons were unclasped, revealing smooth, fair skin and taut chest muscles. Draco smirked when his reflection in the mirror winked at him.

"Okay I have the outfit… What else can I add? Ah hah!" Taking his wand, Draco muttered a charm and instantly, his canine teeth grew and sharpened. Draco bared his "fangs" and chuckled. "This should do nicely."

Then, Draco took out a jar of hair gel (A/N: yea I don't think Draco even uses that, but oh wells :P), put a whole dab on his hair and ran his fingers through. Using his palms, he mussed up his hair to give a "messy-but-sexy-look" (A/N: I can totally see it in my head lolz).

"Alright, that should do it… Am I missing anything? Nope, good to go." Grabbing his cloak, Draco headed out and walked towards the Great Hall, all the while he thought how sexy he looked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Meanwhile…)

"HERMIONE! I am NOT going to wear that to the dance!!" Harry yelled, looking at the costume Hermione put on his bed with distain. Harry crossed his arms and glared at the girl standing across from him.

"Oh Harry just this once! It's our last Halloween dance and you should go with a bang!" Hermione smiled at her friend.

Harry looked at the costume again with distaste, "Well yes I agree with you about 'going with a bang', but do I HAVE to wear a-a GIRL'S costume?" Harry choked out the last words.

Hermione walked over to a sulking Harry, took the costume from the bed and dumped it in his hands. Giving Harry a smack on his back, Hermione turned to leave the room.

"Harry trust me you'll look gorgeous, and the costume really brings out your eyes. I trust my sense of fashion!" With a wink, Hermione closed the door behind her and left Harry all alone with his—Sexy Gypsy costume.

'_Why do I have a feeling this whole thing is going to turn out badly?'_ Harry asks himself. Sighing, Harry walked to the bathroom and dressed for the Halloween dance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Dancing time!)

The dance was in full swing; everybody was enjoying themselves, including the teachers. Hermione was practically jumping up and down with glee when Harry came down in his costume. The cloth was emerald green with silver lining on it, they were kind of thin as well. The pants hung low on Harry's hips; it was somewhat puffy so it made Harry's waist look smaller, then it curved out giving Harry a hourglass look. The top was just a tube top, it was padded in the "breast" area so it gave Harry a real feminine look. Lastly, a gypsy veil was covering Harry's head, leaving only a spot that showed his eyes, which are outlined with eyeliner, courtesy of Hermione.

"Harry you look beautiful!!" Hermione grinned widely. Ron stared with his mouth hanging open, unable to close them.

"Thanks… I guess?" Harry said hesitantly, "Why do I have to dress like a goddamn gypsy Hermione?" Harry whispered loudly.

Hermione clapped her hands together. "I don't know, but I thought this costume fits you, and before you go out to dance…"

Hermione took out her wand and whispered a spell. Instantly Harry felt his hair grew longer; it continued to grow until it reached past his waist, his once short hair became long and wavy, not to mention silky soft.

Ron was totally lost for words. Then he coughed once and turned to Hermione. "I think we should start dancing shall we?"

Ron held out his hand for Hermione to take. Hermione smiled at him and took his hand. She looked at Harry one last time and left.

Harry stood there by himself, dumbfounded. Here he was, dressed as a gypsy and with LONG hair. Not to mention without a date. Grumbling Harry walked to the snacks table and got himself a goblet of red liquid, most likely fruit punch. And hopefully not spiked.

"Would you like to dance with me Gypsy?" A deep voice behind Harry spoke.

Harry spun around and was face to face to a vampire. '_Oh my fuckin god! It's Draco!! I have to leave! I have to—'_

Vampire Draco took Harry's hand, of course he did not know that it was Harry at the moment, and led him to the dance floor. Putting his arms around the gypsy's slim waist, Draco started swaying side to side to the slow music currently playing.

"What house are you in? You look strangely familiar to me…" Draco asked the green eyed beauty. Harry looked away from Draco's face.

"Uh… I'm a Ravenclaw." Harry replied, and hoped Draco didn't see his face flush, "Why did you ask me to dance? There are plenty of bo—girls around." Harry stammered.

Draco leaned down and snuggled against the crook of Harry's neck and chuckled.

"I chose you because nobody here is as pretty as you are," Draco whispered against Harry's cheeks. Harry gasped when Draco said that.

"Stop talking and just dance with me…" Draco murmured. Harry nodded in reply.

As the music continued, the couple got closer and closer. Harry put his head on Draco's chest and listened to the steady heartbeat. Draco looked down at him and smiled, showing his fangs. Harry smiled and reached up to touch the teeth.

"You charmed them?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and took Harry's finger to his mouth and kissed it lovingly. Harry turned crimson and pulled his hand away.

"I-I think I'm going to look for my friends now…" Harry pushed away from Draco's warm body and began to slowly walk away. But Draco grabbed Harry's arm and stopped him.

"Tell me your name, you didn't even tell me your name." Draco said. Harry looked at Draco with fear in his eyes.

"It's better if I don't tell you…Draco." Harry tried prying his arms away from Draco's grasp, but failed.

Draco pulled the gypsy to his body and held him close (Draco thinks it's a she still).

"Don't go yet, stay and dance with me for awhile."

Draco made a motion to brush Harry's strayed hair away from his face and kissed Harry's nose. As he tucked some strands behind the gypsy's ears, Draco noticed a faint scar on "her" forehead. Only one person he knew had that scar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: And there's the end of chapter four!! Wow! It's a long chapter :x hehe I had fun writing this, hope it's not too bad :( Review! Tell me what you think of this chapter :D Sorry if I couldn't describe Harry and Draco's costume very well :\**

**whoo... I ended it right there! Is Draco going to be mad?? Who knows :P  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Hate with Love on the side

**Disclaimier: Blah! These characters are not mine!! **

**A/N: CHAPTER 5! I updated! This is a continuation of where I left off in chapter 4. So is Draco going to go ballistic? Why don't you find out? **

**Thank you for the reviews! They keep me going Oh and for the Vampire/Gypsy pairing for the Halloween dance, it doesn't have any special meanings… I just wanted Harry to be a Gypsy lol**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Previously on Chapter 4:

_As he tucked some strands behind the gypsy's ears, Draco noticed a faint scar on "her" forehead. Only one person he knew had that scar…_

**Chapter 5: Hate with Love on the side**

Draco looked down at the scar and immediately anger rose within him. Harry actually shrank back from the look on Draco's face.

"POTTER!! It was you all along!! You fuckin bastard!" Draco spat. He shoved Harry away from him, a look of pure disgust written all over his face.

Harry stumbled a few steps back; he held on to the side of a table that was nearby to steady himself. Harry stood straight and looked up at Draco's eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to--" Harry started.

"Don't tell me you didn't mean to trick me to dance with you Pothead!" Draco snarled, his fangs showing. Now he really did look like a vampire that was deprived from fresh blood. "Just because you couldn't get a fuckin date!"

Harry began to get irritated at the blond. He stepped closer to Draco until they were only inches away from each other.

"Do you think I wanted to trick you into dancing with me?! It just happened Malfoy!" Harry screamed back. Harry was shaking with anger, and maybe along with something else. "I never thought of dancing with--"

"From the way you acted when we danced I would say YES YOU DID WANT TO DANCE WITH ME POTTER!!!" Draco snapped. "You and your slutty little outfit… So Potter, do you like being the slut that you are?" Draco smirked at the man before him.

"I had nothing to do with this outfit!! And you know what Malfoy? I wasn't the ONLY one who enjoyed dancing!" Harry felt tears coming, but he forced them down. He wasn't about to show Draco that it hurt to hear Draco say that he lied and was a slut.

'_Hate is all you have for me.'_

Draco was taken aback from what Harry had said, but recovered quickly before Harry noticed.

"I only enjoyed dancing with you _Potter _was because I thought you were a lonely girl waiting for a date! You bastard!" Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Do you think I would actually dance with you if I knew it was you in a slut outfit?!"

"Well you know what Malfoy?" Harry spat, "Fuck.You." Harry looked at Draco, his eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. Harry turned on his heels, and ran out the Great Hall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco watched as Harry ran out the doors of the Great Hall. The tears that were in Harry's eyes did not go unnoticed. Harry's pained expression was imprinted on Draco's mind. His chest tightened, just a little.

'_He-he's crying? Har—' _Draco's eyebrows shot up as he found himself almost calling the Gryffindor by his first name.

"It wasn't my fault… He was the one that deceived me first!" Draco mumbled as he sat down at the table near where he and Harry were yelling at each other a few moments ago. Draco took a bottle of butterbeer that had magically appeared on the table.

'_I hate to admit this, but Potter is quite a looker… THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!'_

Draco downed the whole bottle in five gulps. Setting the bottle down, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

'_His eyes… I cannot forget Potter's eyes; they were filled with pain and sadness and—' _

Draco yelled out in frustration. "Why do I even give a damn? Go to hell Potter!" Draco screamed to nothing in particular. Standing up from where he sat, Draco stomped out the Great Hall, fuming from all that has happened during the past hour.

The dance continued on; people never noticed what happened to the couple that was just previously dancing together as if everything was right in the world.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry ran all the way back to his dormitory. Tears were now freely falling down his face. Harry took off the gypsy outfit and removed the spell that was put on his hair. Harry donned his pajamas and fell onto the bed.

"… I really didn't want to lie to Malfoy," Harry hiccuped, "Dancing with him felt so right; I felt safe and warm in his embrace." Harry buried his face into the pillow.

'_He'll hate you forever now…'_

Sitting up from his bed, Harry numbly stalked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Harry noticed that his eyes were puffy from all the crying. With a sigh, he turned on the faucet and cupped his hands under the running water. Splashing himself with the wet coldness, Harry felt somewhat refreshed.

"I'll just take a shower anyway… Warm shower should do nicely." Stripping down to his boxers, Harry went to the bathtub and ran the water, adjusting it to the perfect temperature. Setting his pajamas aside and taking his boxers off, Harry climbed in and sat in the tub. Taking a flannel, he put a copious amount of body wash and began washing himself. As the scent of the soap wafted up his nose, Harry's mind began to wander back to the dance.

'_Draco's scent… I'll always remember it. You know… He kind of smells like strawberries. His arms around me felt so right. Oh who am I kidding?'_

Furiously scrubbing his body, Harry then threw down the flannel and just sat there to let the cascading water do all the work. Tears were now mixed with the warm water that was falling onto his face. Shaking slightly, Harry hugged himself and rocked.

'_I ruined everything…'_

Minutes later, Harry finally got out from the bathtub; he did so when he noticed his skin was getting all wrinkly. Grabbing a towel that was nearby, Harry wrapped it around his waist. Taking his clothes with him Harry walked out of the bathroom. After he had put on his pajamas and let his hair dried, Harry flopped back down onto his bed. Glancing at the forgotten gypsy costume that he had tossed on the bed earlier, Harry kicked it off the bed.

"I don't want to see them… It brings back bad memories." Harry huffed.

Pulling the blanket around him, Harry snapped his eyes shut, forcing all thoughts away from his head.

'_After all that has happened, I still love that bloody ferret…'_ Tossing and turning a few times, Harry finally drifted off into a non-peaceful slumber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Throwing down his cape, Draco Malfoy paced around his chambers trying to straightened out everything that happened in the Great Hall tonight. Running his hands through his messed up hair, Draco sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I should've known it was Pothead! Those eyes… Those dark green eyes that hypnotizes you when you--" Draco threw his hands up in the air, "There I go again! Ranting about Harry Bloody Potter!"

'_And when did I know his eyes can hypnotize me? Oh yea, ever since TONIGHT!"_ Draco yelled in his head.

After a generous amount of rambling and yelling about "Damn Saint Potter" for a good ten minutes to himself, Draco stopped and forgetting about his fangs, he bit his lips.

"Great! Just bloody fantastic!" Draco growled. Wiping the blood off his lips, Draco remembered when Harry had reached up to touch his charmed teeth. Running his tongue over the sharpened canines, he also remembered how he felt when Harry touched them.

'_Well I didn't know it was Potter then.' _Draco told himself.

'_Does it really make a difference?' _His inner voice asked him. '_No matter how he had looked like, it was still Harry Potter that touched you so softly and with such care.'_

Frowning, Draco shook those thoughts away from him. But he couldn't stop thinking how Harry had also smiled at him, a real genuine smile. It wasn't one of those smirks they gave each other when they yell or snapped at each other, which happened quite often.

Taking off the rest of his costume, Draco rested his head on his pillow and stared up at the roof of his bed.

"You are totally messing with my mind Potter… If I ever go insane from all this, I am going to blame it on you." Letting out a sigh, Draco turned to his side and looked at emerald curtains hanging around his bed.

'_I want to see his smile again…'_

After that thought, Draco swore.

"I am definitely going crazy."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: There's chapter 5 :) yes I know it's way shorter than the previous chapter :x but I wanted this to be a chapter where it tells you what happens after seeing the telltale scar :0 anywayz, hope you enjoyed it, I know I had fun writing this haha. Please review! Thank you!**

_**Draco: Potter lied to me Gio**_

_**Gio: I know, that's why you're mad at him. But you still love him –wink-**_

_**Draco: -huffs- I do not LOVE Potter!**_

_**Gio: yea yea whatever Draco.**_

**I'll have chapter 6 soon! Actually, I'm already working on it lol**


	6. Chapter 6: Lovers' Quarrel

**Disclaimier: yadda yadda yadda… Yes I know they're not mine :( **

**A/N: CHAPTER 6 is here! Some time had passed, wonder what our favorite pairing is up to? Yes, Draco is now crazy (that's what he thinks anyway ;D) ENJOY! –cheers-**

**P.S. My titles for the chapters are getting lame… any suggestions? xD**

**Chapter 6: Lovers' Quarrel**

A week after the dance, everything seemed to be back to normal. Of course that was only what it appeared to be. Harry Potter woke up with a start; rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness out of them, he turned to look at a clock beside his bed.

"… Seven-thirty… WHAT?! Shit I'm going to be late for Potions!" It was Harry's last year at Hogwarts and thus he was taking Advance Potions with Professor Snape. Just to add a kick to his luck, he had class with Slytherins.

'_And who would I see? Malfoy that's who I will see. Knowing how things go in that class, it is most likely I'm going to be paired with him.'_

With that last thought in mind, Harry hopped off his bed and ran for the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, Harry brushed his teeth, washed his face, and put on his school robes all in under twenty minutes. Snatching up a comb, he _tried_ to smooth out his hair.

"Nope, no I will never get it tamed." Smiling softly to himself Harry added, "I should stop trying all together."

With one last brush Harry put the comb down and walked out the door. Taking his book bag, Harry rechecked to see if he had everything in there; he didn't want to have detention just because he forgot his potions book. At this moment a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Harry called.

Immediately the door opened and Ron, followed by Hermione, walked into the room.

'_I guess Ron did learn to knock before coming in… Maybe Hermione told him to'_ Harry shrugged discreetly to himself.

"Morning Harry," Hermione greeted Harry with a morning hug. Harry smiled at his friend and returned the hug.

"Morning guys! Well I'm ready to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast so let's go." Harry started for the door with his two friends in toll.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a hearty breakfast of eggs, ham, bacon, and a cup of pumpkin juice (A/N: I just made myself hungry…), the three friends began to talk about their classes for the day.

"Well I studied for Arithmancy, then for Ancient Runes I checked my essay five times…" Hermione rambled on and on.

Harry chuckled. He knew Hermione was going to take all those hard classes. This year he had Potions with Hermione, Defense Against the Dark Arts with both Ron and Hermione, History of Magic, and he had a free period after that. So his schedule wasn't that bad at all. He was suppose to have Occlumency with Snape but after his sixth year, Harry stopped going to Professor Snape for the lessons.

"Guys I am going to head off to Divination now," Ron told his friends, swallowing the last bit of bacon. "See ya!" With that, Ron rushed off to his class.

"Harry I think we should leave as well… You don't want detention with Snape do you?" Hermione nudged Harry on his arms. Gulping down his glass of cold pumpkin juice, Harry got up from the table and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Let's go! I'm not going to give Snape any excuse for taking away our house points." And the two friends jogged all the way to the dungeons.

As Harry and Hermione neared the dungeons, the air around them became colder. Harry actually shivered as they were waiting outside the classroom, if you can call a dungeon a classroom. At eight o' clock sharp, Snape glided toward the Gryffindors and Slytherins waiting outside the room. He looked at his students and smirked.

"More than half of the class isn't here. What a shame." Snape drawled. Truth was, only a couple of students were missing, but that was beside the point. With a flick of his wand, the doors leading to the class opened.

"Get in there and take out your books! We're going to take notes and work on a complicated potion. Let's pray that none of you blows up the class." Snape said snappishly. He walked in with his black robes billowing behind him. The rest of the people followed suit, and sat down at their seats.

"The notes are on the board," Snape pointed his wand at the blackboard behind him and notes quickly appeared. Harry squinted at the board and his brows went up.

"… We're making Veritaserum? He was right… It IS a hard potion to make. For us seventh years anyway." Harry mumbled and started scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Looking up from his written notes, Harry saw the blond sitting two rows in front of him.

'_I didn't even see him come in! I guess he was here before or something… Hope I don't get paired with him when we're making the potion'_ Harry prayed.

Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry at the moment, looked over at him and saw that Harry didn't finish writing his notes. She lightly stepped on Harry's toes.

"What Hermione?" Harry broke away from his daze. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Finish up your notes Harry! Don't say I didn't tell you to finish when you start making the potion… I don't want any exploding cauldron pieces flying around the room." Hermione chastised.

Harry huffed. "It won't explode if _somebody_ isn't going to throw random ingredients in it!" Harry pointedly glared at Draco's back when he said this.

"Yea… Just finish up Harry we only got five minutes before we're going to start with the potions." Hermione told him. Neatly putting her notes inside her book bag, Hermione waited for further instructions.

'_Damn Snape and his… skinny writing! I can't even read what he wrote on the board!' _Harry complained to himself. Scribbling furiously on his parchment, Harry only hoped he wrote everything down correctly.

Five minutes later, Snape told his class to put away everything and set up the cauldrons for the potion making process. Of course, he paired up the students to his liking. Everybody was paired up…except for Draco and Harry. Harry groaned when he found himself paired with Draco. The blond, on the other hand, was furious.

"You can't put me with Pothead!" Draco _almost_ begged. "Put me with someone else! I can't fuckin stand him!" Draco rattled on. Harry abruptly turned towards Draco.

"I can't stand you either _Malfoy_!" Harry spat out the last word as if it was poison. "Seeing how we don't have a choice in this… Let's just get this over with."

Draco shot Harry a venomous glare. "I'm not working with you…" Draco walked closer to Harry so that what he said next was only for Harry's ears only. "…you damn liar."

Harry pursed his lips. He looked up at Draco with defiant eyes. "That's just too bad Malfoy." Harry turned and headed for the cupboard that held all the potion ingredients.

Draco walked to another desk and set up his own work station. There was no way in hell he is going to work with Potter. Adjusting the fire to the right amount, Draco went to get the needed ingredients to make Veritaserum.

Meanwhile, Harry gathered all the things he needed and went back to his table. '_I don't need him for this…'_ Harry took a ginger root and began slicing it on the cutting board. Snape was walking around the room, checking on his students' progress. Every now and then he would sneer at the poor attempts made by the seventh years. Snape stopped when he was at Harry's table, glancing over his shoulders, Snape smirked.

"I said slice the ginger roots Potter, not chop them up into uneven chunks." Harry silently cursed the Potions Master in his head but took a new root and sliced it up nicely.

"Is this correct professor?" Harry grounded out. Snape chose to ignore him and walked away. Harry then dumped the sliced up roots into his cauldron and began to stir counter clockwise.

'_I'm suppose to stir it five times counter clockwise before adding in the rhinehorn blood'_ Harry carefully stir the thickening liquid.

"This should turn clear once I add the blood." Harry glanced down at his cauldron; dark red liquid is bubbling inside, sometimes emitting a sickening squelching sound. After the fifth stir, Harry quickly added three drops of the rhinehorn blood. (A/N: I know…I just made something up :x)

"Ok, now I'm supposed to stir it clockwise, stopping every twenty seconds and start stirring again after five seconds…" Harry mumbled to himself. Picking up the ladle again, Harry began to stir as mentioned.

Two tables behind Harry's, Draco was already at the point where he already added in the rhinehorn blood. His potion was already beginning to thin and turn slightly white. He smiled in satisfaction. People in his class knew he was second, after Hermione, in Potions. Craning his neck so that he can see Harry's progress, Draco almost laughed out loud when he saw that Harry's potion was still a scarlet color.

'_Potter can't make a potion to save his life…' _

Looking down at his own potion, Draco saw that he was near finished with about half an hour left. Glancing around, he made sure nobody was paying attention to him, including Snape. Draco softly muttered a levitation spell on a random ingredient on his table and levitated it towards Harry's cauldron. Draco would have clapped his hands in glee if he wasn't holding his wand when Harry turned his attention away from his own potion. That was enough time for Draco to drop the floating ingredient into the cauldron.

Next thing everybody knew, the sound of an exploding cauldron can be heard, followed by a puff of black smoke coming from the burning, what used to be a potion, remains. Slytherins and Gryffindors alike screamed and went under their tables for safety. Harry had barely enough time to drop down to the floor to avoid his hair being in flames. Even Draco didn't expect for it to cause such a big explosion. Professor Snape angrily rushed over to Harry and his burning cauldron. Casting a spell over it he quickly doused the flame and cleared the smoke. Other students slowly got up from their safety spots.

"POTTER! What in the devil's name did you do?! Are you trying to attempt to kill us all in one go?" Snape snarled, lips curled revealing his not so perfect teeth.

"It wasn't me Professor! I wasn't even stirring it when it exploded!" Harry argued. He looked back at Draco and saw that he was smiling at him and not in a sweet way either. "MALFOY! YOU DID THIS!"

Snape looked back at Draco and back at Harry. "Mr. Potter I would suggest you not to blame a fellow student. You just caused yourself a zero on this assignment," Snape paused; Harry opened his mouth to say something but was stopped. "And detention with me tomorrow night at seven. Also, thirty points from Gryffindor" Groans can be heard.

"But I didn't do it!" Harry yelled. Snape gave Harry a thin smile, his eyes gleamed with malice.

"I know you didn't Mr. Potter… But it WAS your potion that exploded, in which almost killed everybody in this room." Snape walked back to the front of the room. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy? You have detention as well."

Draco snapped his head up and stared. "WHAT! But you just--"

"I told Potter not to blame other people, but it doesn't mean I didn't see you levitating that Boomslang skin over to Potter's cauldron. Ten points from Slytherin. Same thing as Potter, seven o' clock sharp. Class dismissed!" Snape swept out of the classroom.

Students gathered their belongings; some giving both Harry and Draco looks as they walked by. Hermione just patted Harry's shoulders before she left the class.

Draco pounded his fist on his table, not believing his luck.

'_Dentention! With Pothead no less!! Damn Snape! I thought he wasn't looking…_'

Throwing his books into his book bag, Draco headed for the door. He stopped and turned back towards Harry.

"I'll see you tomorrow night _Potter_" Draco sneered and left the room.

'_Bloody bastard…'_ Harry clenched his fists at his sides. Gritting his teeth, Harry packed his things and left the room as well.

'_Malfoy, you're going to pay for that…'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: whee I'm done with chapter six! So what is going to happen between those two during detention? Many things I can assure you…REVIEW!! I live for your reviews :D if I don't get some, I'm not gonna update ;P**

**_Draco: Yea right Gio, you already have chapter seven typed up_**

**_Harry: You're gonna post it up anyway, we know you too well_**

**_Me: shush you!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Is a Dangerous Game

**Disclaimier: -sigh- you know what goes here :( **

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here :D sorry if this chapter is bad, I did it in a rush lolz cuz an idea came to me so I typed before I would forget. Anywayz, ENJOY!**

**P.S. no intimate scenes yet… but I think there might be some that's gonna come soon in the later chapters! I promise!! Besides, they still hate each other. Now let's get started…**

**And thanks for the reviews! I wuv yoooh:)  
**

**Chapter 7: Love Is a Dangerous Game**

Harry jabbed his fork into what was left of his treacle pie. He was in a foul mood; detention with Malfoy in half an hour. Harry was totally dreading when he had to stay in the same room with Draco. Ron noticed Harry poking at his pie for the past ten minutes.

"Are you ever going to stop poking holes into your pie mate?" Ron asked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes, thus in the process spraying bits of it out when he talked.

Hermione saw the food flying out and looked revolted.

"Huh? Oh… I'm not really hungry. You can have the pie if you want it Ron," Harry offered. He pushed the plate towards Ron's now empty one.

"Are you sure Harry? You hardly ate anything." Harry nodded at his friend; Ron shrugged and took Harry's plate.

Harry stood up from the table. "I'm going to head to Snape's room now," Harry brushed off crumbs that were on his pants. "I'll see you guys later in the common room." Harry said, giving Hermione and Ron a slight grin, he left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry trudged down the dank corridor leading to the underground dungeons. When he arrived at Professor Snape's classroom, a look of utter shock was written on his face. Draco was already there; he was leaning against the wall and smirked when he saw Harry coming.

'_Great… He's here. And I still have twenty minutes before detention'_ Harry thought wistfully. For good measure, Harry stood a good ten feet away from Draco.

"Well Potter… You're early." Draco drawled. Harry turned his head to look at the blond.

"I can say the same thing for you Malfoy!" Harry lashed out. Harry then turned his attention back at the moldy looking wall before him.

Draco stood and sauntered over to where Harry was standing. He stopped when they were about a foot away from each other. Draco's lips curled to form what can be called a smile, _almost_ a smile.

"Someone's a bit…touchy this evening" Draco grounded out. Harry glared right into Draco's eyes; his usually bright green eyes flashing.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" In one swift movement, Draco grabbed onto Harry's shirt collar and shoved him against the hard stone wall.

"Don't tell me what to do Pothead!" Draco snarled. Harry struggled against Draco's grasp, but the other boy had him pinned against the wall.

"Let go of me bastard!" Harry spat. If anything, Draco only pushed Harry farther into the wall.

With one hand holding onto Harry's collar and the other pressing on Harry's shoulder to hold him down, Draco looked down at the smaller boy.

"You know you like this contact Potter. You love being close to me… That's why you dressed up the way you were for the Halloween dance." Draco growled into Harry's face. Harry's eyes hardened as he looked at Draco's stormy eyes.

"I DON'T like to be near you… I rather die than to be near you!" Harry retorted. Harry looked away from Draco's face.

'_I wish you are always by my side…'_

Draco loosened his grip on Harry's shoulder and put a finger under Harry's chin, tilting his head up. Draco leaned down so his lips were mere centimeters away from Harry's.

"Whatever you say Potter… But I don't believe a word of what you said," Draco whispered near Harry's lips. Warm breath brushed across them, leaving Harry slightly uncomfortable.

"Get away from me Malfoy…" Harry whispered, turning away so that Draco couldn't see the blush on his face. Draco pulled away, letting go of Harry in the process, and smirked.

"You want know something Potter? I thought you were quite stunning in that gypsy outfit. If only it wasn't you under that disguise… I would've taken you to my room and shagged you senseless. You probably wanted me to do that huh?" Draco laughed; the sound echoing inside the corridor.

Harry snapped his head around, "What did you say Malfoy?!" Harry was angry; Draco just called him a whore.

"I said you would've enjoyed my cock buried deep inside you Potty." Draco repeated, his voice dripping with contempt.

"You fuckin bastard!" Harry yelled and balled his hands into fists. Just as he was going to give Draco's face a pounding of a lifetime, Snape appeared.

"What's going on?" Snape asked in an uncaring tone. Harry looked at his professor and dropped his hands to his sides.

"Nothing Professor," Harry gritted his teeth. Draco was actually afraid that Harry would really punch him, but now since Snape was here Draco put a mask on his face. Showing fear does not fit a Malfoy.

"We were just… talking Professor Snape." Draco added. Snape walked pass both boys and opened the classroom door.

"Get in there! I want you both to re-label all the jars. Don't stop until you both are done with the task!" Snape told the boys. Grumbling, both Harry and Draco walked to the storage closet.

Snape followed his students to the storage. "To my utmost unliking, there is also a meeting which I must attend so I would have to leave you both here by yourselves. I want to see my room in one piece when I come back!" With that Snape left them alone; the doors closed with a bang.

'_This is just perfect… I'm alone with Draco, in the closet labeling bottles and jars."_ Harry rolled his eyes despite himself.

Draco wasn't feeling any better about this predicament.

"We should start Malfoy," Harry reached up to take bottles down for re-labeling. "I'm not going to do all this by myself."

Grunting, Draco also began taking down jars and bottles from the top shelves. He gave a small yelp when his fingers brushed across a spider web.

"Me doing dirty work! Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco complained as he wiped his hands on his trousers. Harry snatched the bottle away from Draco's hand.

"If you are going to complain, give me the bottles. I don't want you to drop one and ho and below, it explodes in our faces." Harry placed the bottle on the ground.

Draco gave Harry a skeptical look. "They're not going to explode Potter when they're not mixed with anything." Harry glared at the blond. "Don't you know anything Pothead?"

Harry turned slightly red in embarrassment. "Shut up Malfoy! You don't know what's going to happen… Well I for one don't want half of my face gone!" Harry turned his back to Draco and continued taking down bottles.

Seeing Harry turned away from him, Draco had an amused smile on his face. '_An embarrassed Potter is a cute--'_ Draco's eyes went wide in disbelieve. '_I did not just call Potter cute'_ Muttering to himself, Draco took more bottles down.

Going on his tiptoes, a bottle was out of Draco's reach. Putting one foot on the middle part of the shelve, Draco put his weight on it and stepped up. Just as he was about to grab the bottle, the sound of wood splintering can be heard. Having lost his footing, Draco waved his arms wildly and grabbed the top of the shelf to stop from falling on his arse.

Hearing the splintering of wood, Harry turned just in time to see Draco hanging on to the top of the shelf and the shelf itself was beginning to tilt.

"Oh Merlin…" Harry rushed to where Draco was. Draco's hold on the shelf began to slip; Harry saw and went under him.

'_Shit I'm going to make a fool out of myself…in front of Potter no less' _Draco gasped as his hold slipped and he fell downward, not knowing Harry was under him to catch his fall.

Harry caught Draco and air was forced out of his lungs when the blonde's body landed right on his stomach. Harry hit his head on the ground when the weight landed on him, which caused him to fall backwards. Stars danced across Harry's eyes.

Draco was slightly aware that he landed on something bumpy and hard, not to mention warm. '_Like a body…_' Rolling over, he looked down to see what cushioned his fall.

'_Oh hell…' _Draco thought when he saw he had landed on Harry. Rolling off of Harry, Draco sat up slowly; he grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook him.

"Uh… Are you okay Potter?" Draco asked, noticing a dazed look in Harry's face. Harry sat up gingerly, rubbing the back of his head with his hands. A bump was starting to form; Harry winced.

"Yeah I'm fine. Got a nasty bump though… But I'm alright," Harry muttered. Brushing the debris off his robes Harry sat up as well. He looked over to Draco who was also busy brushing himself off.

"What were you trying to do anyways? Testing how sturdy the damn old shelf was?!" Harry asked. Deep down, Harry was glad that Draco wasn't hurt.

"For your information Potter I was trying to get a bottle that was out of my reach!" Draco answered without looking up at Harry. Draco continued dusting himself off.

Harry slump his shoulders. "Oh. Er… Just don't climb on the shelf again. That thing is ancient." It was Harry's turn to look down. He started to play with his sleeves. Draco let out a cough to get Harry's attention.

"Uhm yea. Well thanks… for catching me Pot—Harry," Draco gave Harry a slight smile. "I would probably break my neck if you hadn't caught me…"

'_Harry's body felt nice under me. Ugh…I think the fall shocked me too much' _

Harry was surprised that Draco was acting civilly but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he looked up and returned the smile.

"Don't mention it. Although catching you gave me one nasty bump." Harry chuckled.

'_I like his smile…_ _'_ Draco thought when he saw Harry smiled at him. Draco promptly shook his head when he realized what he was thinking about. Slowly Draco stood up but gasped in pain when he put weight on his left foot. Harry stood up and went to hold Draco steady, he looked at him with concern.

"Did you twist you ankle?" Harry asked. Draco winced in pain when he tried to put his left foot down.

"I think I did…" Draco was feeling uneasy with Harry holding him by the waist to support him. Harry was oblivious to what he had done.

"Come on; put your arm around my neck. We're going to the infirmary." Harry went to stand on Draco's right side, took his right arm and put it around his neck. Harry's left arm was still around Draco's waist.

A look of distain flashed across Draco's face. "Let go Potter! I can walk there myself." Draco snapped. Harry looked and smiled at Draco.

"You mean 'limp and fall on your face' over there right?" Harry laughed. Draco growled but didn't say anything. He let Harry lead him to the infirmary.

"What about our detention?" Draco asked when they walked out of the room. Harry shrugged.

"Who cares? I'll tell Snape what happened tomorrow." Harry answered, walking slowly next to Draco.

When they arrived at the infirmary Madam Pomfrey immediately chastised the two boys. After much mumbling and head shaking, she led them to an empty bed for Draco. After seating Draco down on the bed, Harry took a chair and sat next to the Slytherin. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Draco's body, confirming that he only suffer from a twisted ankle. Rushing into her office and coming back with some potions, she told Draco to take them.

"Mr. Malfoy you are to keep weight off from that foot for at least two days. In the meantime, you're going to stay here until I think you're good enough to go. Now rest." She told Draco after he gulped down the foul tasting potions. Grumbling, Draco lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket to his chin. Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked back to her office.

"You know she only wants what's best for her patients," Harry told Draco after Pomfrey closed the door to her office.

"Well… I don't want to stay here." Draco muttered. Harry shook his head.

"Stop acting like a baby Malfoy, she said you can't walk on that foot for at least two days."

Draco glared at the raven-haired boy. "There are other ways other than walking Potter!" Then Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "And I'm not a baby!"

Harry smiled at Draco, again. His green eyes were shining with laughter.

'_This must be the tenth time Potter smiled at me'_ Draco noticed. Looking away from the emerald orbs Draco turned to his side, away from Harry.

"I'm going to sleep now Potter. You can leave." He turned back just to look at Harry one last time. "Shouldn't you do something with that bump on your head as well?"

Harry reached behind his head and touched the bump. "No it's okay," Harry stood up from the chair. "Guess I'll go then. Goodnight Malfoy." Harry nodded at Draco.

Draco returned the nod. "Night Potter…" Draco looked as if he was struggling to find words to say to the Gryffindor. Harry turned to leave; before Harry went out of the infirmary he heard Draco calling him.

"…and thanks again for being the cushion of my fall Potter." Draco was actually being nice. Harry noticed it.

"You're welcome… Draco." Harry flashed him a grin and left.

Lying on his back, Draco tried to drift off to sleep.

'_He said my name...' _Draco thought as he stifles a yawn. '_And we talked to each other without screaming our heads off_.' After putting his foot in a comfortable position, Draco closed his eyes and fell in a light slumber. '_Maybe Potter isn't so bad after all…'_

This may be a start of a friendship… or something more. Maybe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Done with chapter seven! Yippee! Haha so what do you think of this chapter? Good or bad? Next chapter is Christmas time!! should I have Harry and Draco both stay at Hogwarts for their holidays? xP REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**What would be a good title hehe x)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Gift of Snow

**Disclaimier: They're not mine… -sighs- **

**A/N: chapter 8 :D It is the Christmas holidays for Harry and Draco! I just want something happening outside of Hogwarts lol Hogsmeade anyone? ENJOY!**

**Thank you for the reviews!! I love you all :D**

**For Katsy17: There will be a mistletoe involved in the next chapter :P kissy kissy ;0**

**Chapter 8: The Gift of Snow**

November came and went, and in a flash Christmas was almost here for the students at Hogwarts. The buzz of excitement was apparent; students from all years were thrilled to go back home for the holidays. It had been four months since they last saw their families.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall playing wizards' chess with Ron. Just as Ron's queen stabbed and tossed out Harry's bishop, Hermione came running towards them. (A/N: I know nothing about chess x.x)

"Well, you lost again mate." Ron said smugly. Harry groaned, and then noticed Hermione standing next to him, breathing rather hard.

"Are you okay Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded her head and took a deep breath before she talked.

"I just received mail from your mother Ron," she looked at Ron, who was currently clearing up Harry's broken chess pieces. "She invited me and Harry over for the Christmas holidays."

"Oh really? I was wondering when she's going to ask you guys. She's been talking about it during the summer." Ron looked up at Harry. "Would you like to stay with us Harry?"

Harry began to pull on his sleeves. "Er… Well uhm, I love to stay with your family Ron." Harry paused. "But… I think I'm going to stay this year."

Ron gaped. "Are you serious Harry?! You know, mum would be disappointed if you don't come this year Harry." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "Yea… I know. But I don't want to intrude…"

Ron waved his hand at Harry. "You're not intruding! Mum sees you as family! Come on Harry, stay with us!"

"Harry you've always stayed with Ron during Christmas." Hermione added. "What made you change your mind this year?"

Harry looked at both Ron and Hermione. "Nothing. I just wanted to stay here this year…"

"Well if that's what you want… Then I guess we'll go with it." Ron smacked Harry's back. "It's going to be lonely here in Hogwarts mate."

Harry smiled. "I'll make the best of it. Besides, I can always go to Hogsmeade. I'll write a letter to Mrs. Weasley to tell her I can't make it this year."

"Just don't get into trouble Harry," Hermione chuckled. "We'll write to you."

Hermione took Ron's arms and pulled him up. "Well guess we should start packing. I have your Christmas present Harry. Hope you like it."

"You already got presents? Damn I haven't even started shopping yet!" Harry fretted. Ron laughed at Harry's reaction.

"Don't worry mate. You can send it over later. Be prepared to receive another sweater from mum."

"I like Mrs. Weasley's sweaters, they keep me warm." Harry grinned. "You guys should go and pack; not much time left you know."

Harry stood up and with a last handshake from Ron and a hug from Hermione; Harry waved goodbye as the two left the Great Hall together.

'_Now what to do? I should go to Hogsmeade and search for presents to give to Ron and Hermione… As well as the Weasley family.'_

As Harry began walking toward the exit, Draco came in. Harry stopped abruptly when he saw Draco walking towards him. Draco stopped and nodded at Harry in greeting.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Ever since the incident from their detention, both got along better than before. Of course there would still be some mouthing off, but they can now at least greet each other without biting each other's heads off. Draco has changed, Harry noticed. They were small changes but Harry was glad that they were getting to know each other.

"Why are you down here Mal—Draco?" Harry asked the blond-haired teen. "Shouldn't you be packing as well? For the holidays?"

They both had been trying to call one another by their given first names, in private when there was nobody else around them.

Draco shook his head in the negative. "I'm not going home this year." Harry gave Draco a quizzical look. Draco rolled his eyes.

"…I don't want to see my father that's all." Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "Why aren't you packing Potter?" Draco shot the question back at Harry. He didn't want Harry to ask him why he did not want to see his father.

"Well like you, Draco, I'm staying here as well." It was Draco's turn to be shocked.

"Wait. So you're not going with Weaslebee and Granger?" Harry gave Draco an annoyed look.

"No I'm staying this year; I'm alone by myself with some students and you obviously," Harry walked closer to Draco, "I'm going to go to Hogsmeade later on… Do you want to come with me?"

Draco looked at Harry. "Did you just ask ME to go with you?"

Harry groaned in frustration. "Yes you git! And er… I… want your opinion on picking the right presents for Ron and Hermione." Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"I think the loneliness is getting to your head Pot—Harry."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Whatever. But I guess I'll go with you to Hogsmeade." Draco smirked. Hints of laughter grazed upon his lips.

"Shut up Draco! You don't have to—Wait… you're going?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yes I'll go with you…just so that you won't bother me for the rest of the day about it," Draco pointed his nose up in the air in a pompous way. "Also, I have nothing to do anyways."

Harry's cheeks tinged slightly. It was hard for him to contain his excitement.

'_He said yes! Harry calm down! He's only going to shut you up.'_ Harry gave Draco a small smile.

"I'll meet you an hour later at Madam Rosmerta's. Then we'll go shopping for presents!"

Draco was amused at Harry's reaction. He thought Harry looked like a little kid going to the candy store when he agreed to go. But outwardly, Draco kept his expression blank.

"Alright Harry… I'll meet you there later." With a nod, Draco walked out the Great Hall.

Harry smiled to himself and walked out as well.

'_Things are definitely looking better.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Closing the door behind him, Draco went to his bed and sat down.

"Did I just agree to go out with Potter?" Draco asked himself in bewilderment.

Draco knew he and Harry were getting along better during the past month. Sometimes he even enjoyed Harry's company.

'_Well it's not like this is a date or anything… I'm just going out as a FRIEND, an acquaintance.'_ Draco assured himself. He glanced at his window and saw that it was snowing outside. Draco smiled to himself; he loved snow, the way they fell to the ground and formed fluffy piles, and the way they made everything look brighter.

"Guess I better put on some warm clothing…"

Draco walked to his closet and picked out a dark green wool sweater, black slacks, white scarf, and a black beanie. Since school is not in session, there was no reason for Draco to be wearing school robes. After putting on his clothes he checked the time.

"I still have half an hour… I CAN go to Hogsmeade first." Draco debated. '_Or I can go to the Gryffindor tower and see if Harry is ready.'_ Finally deciding to check on Harry, Draco took his black coat and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry practically ran to his dormitory. Any outsider can tell that he was excited about something. Harry went into his room and locked the door.

'_Calm down! You freakin look like you're going on your first date!'_ Harry took deep breaths to calm himself down. '_I am acting like such a girl…'_

Sensing a chill in the room, Harry shivered. He looked out the window to see snow coming down in sheets. Walking to his closet, Harry picked out clothes that he thought it was going to keep him warm. After much thought, Harry took a knitted sweater, a scarf of gold and red colors, his mittens, and a pair of slacks. Quickly throwing them on his body, Harry thought about what to get for his friends.

"I could get Ron a new chess set; his old one is getting kind of beat up." Harry tapped his chin with his index finger, "I should get Hermione a new book bag… Or that set of quills that I saw last time I went to Hogsmeade…" After deciding on getting Hermione the set of quills, Harry took his big puffy jacket and went down to the common room.

Harry sat down in front of the fireplace, its warmth spreading across the common room. As he watched the fire cackle, a knock sounded at portrait. Walking to the door, Harry called out.

"Who is it?"

"Open up Harry. It's Draco!" Draco called from the other side, his voice muffled.

Harry wanted to jump with joy seeing how Draco actually came down to get him. But he couldn't let Draco see his excitement so Harry told himself to calm down a bit before opening the door for Draco.

"Hey." Draco greeted as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Colors of red and gold bombarded Draco's eyes. He actually blinked a few times before adjusting to the loud colors.

"You're early Draco," Harry led Draco to the couches; they both sat down. Harry saw Draco's eyes twitched when he came into the room. "Are your eyes okay?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Yea I'm fine… I'm just not use to seeing so much red and gold in one room." Draco smirked.

Harry chuckled. "Yes the colors are kind of bright… I prefer darker colors like black or dark green."

Harry looked over to Draco and smiled. "Want to go now?"

Draco shrugged but stood up anyways. "Sure. I've been craving for some firewhiskey. It warms you up in weathers like this." Draco gestured towards the windows. "Shall we go?"

"Yea. Hold on, let me put on my jacket first." Harry took the puffy jacket and put it on. "Alright let's go!" Harry said and ran out the door.

Shaking his head gently, Draco followed Harry out of the Gryffindor common room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Walking inside Madam Rosmerta's pub, a surge of warmth surrounded the two teens. Shivering from the cold and wetness of fallen snow, both Harry and Draco peeled their jackets off.

"That was some snow storm!" Harry laughed as he sat down at a table. Draco sat across from Harry and sulked.

"It ruined my coat!" Draco mumbled, "Now it's all wet and it's wrinkled!"

Harry laughed even harder.

Draco looked over at the raven-haired teen sitting across from him. The crisp winter winds gave Harry rosy cheeks and red lips. Draco found this strangely appetizing. Coughing into his hands, Draco tried to get rid of those thoughts from his head.

"What would you like to drink Draco?" Harry asked when he heard Draco coughed.

"Firewhiskey please. You should try it, too. It's quite good I assure you."

Harry chuckled nervously. "Erm… I'm not good with alcohol; my tolerance is really low…" Harry trailed off.

Draco gave a slight laugh. "Don't worry Potter, I won't leave you here drunk." Draco's eyes shone with mirth.

Giving in to Draco's prodding, Harry ordered two firewhiskey at the counter. Harry then brought the drinks back to the table and sat down next to Draco this time. Swirling the amber liquid around, Harry gulped.

"I-I'm not sure I should drink this… I've never tried it." Harry looked down into his glass, "It seems like it's going to burn..."

Draco sighed. "There is always a first Potter. Trust me, you'll get use to the taste."

Draco brought his glass to his lips and drank. The amber liquid rolled down his throat, leaving a trail of warmth behind. Licking his lips, Draco looked over at Harry, who was still debating whether or not he should drink.

"Just take a sip Harry," Draco said impatiently.

Harry let out a sigh and shakily brought the cup to his own lips. Sipping a little, Harry choked as the liquid went down his throat.

"Malfoy this stuff burns!" Harry exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes and pounded Harry's back.

"Guess it's back to butterbeer for you then Potter; I'll get one for you." Draco got up and went to get a bottle.

"Thanks…" Harry murmured when Draco handed him a bottle of butterbeer. He was red from all the choking and embarrassment.

Draco took another swig out of his glass and smiled into his cup. It was getting warm and Draco wondered if it was from the firewhiskey or the fact that seeing Harry turning bright red made him laugh, not those cruel laughter, but amused and happy laugh. It gave him a warm feeling. Downing the last drop of the firewhiskey, Draco set his glass down on the table.

"When you're done with your bottle we should get going." He looked at Harry who was gulping down the butterbeer to sooth his burning throat.

Harry smacked his lips when he drank the last drop. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Harry left money on the table and stood up.

"Alright time to shop!" Harry said gleefully. Draco just smirked.

"You know you act like a kid right?" Harry looked at Draco and glared.

"I DO NOT act like a kid! Who was the one complaining about being in the infirmary when he twisted his ankle?" Harry shot back, but the corners of his mouth were curved up.

"Yea yea Potter. Let's just go and pick out your presents." Draco started for the door. Harry walked behind Draco and both left the pub.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry dragged Draco into every store possible. Picking up random objects, Harry would show them to Draco and asked if he should get it for someone. The "old" Draco would have hexed Harry long ago for making him stand around in a store and being asked stupid questions. One would be shocked when they see Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince, talking and laughing with Harry Potter, his once arch rival. Things had changed drastically.

Picking up a snow globe, Harry shook the glass ball and showed it to Draco.

"Isn't this pretty? Oh look!! The penguins inside actually move!" Harry giggled. Draco arched his eyebrow when he heard the foreign sound.

"My my Potter… Aren't you a bit…_giddy._"

Harry pulled his gaze away from the snow globe and looked at Draco.

"Stuff it Malfoy." Harry gently put the snow globe back on the shelf. "I like that snow globe… But I'm not here to get myself presents." Harry smiled and continued walking around the store. Draco looked at the globe that Harry had just put down. The snow was still swirling inside the crystal clear ball.

'_It is pretty nice I have to admit… Harry likes it…' _With one last look Draco went to search for Harry.

After purchasing a new wizards' chess set for Ron they left the store. Peering in all the shopping bags from other stores, Harry made sure he got a present for everyone.

'_I still need to get Draco's… Hope he won't freak out when I give it to him.'_ Seeing that he had gotten all the gifts, except one, Harry told Draco that they should head back to Hogwarts.

"Can you wait here for a few minutes Harry? Uh… I think I saw something that uhm… Pansy would like." Draco stuttered slightly. Harry tilted his head then smiled.

"Don't take too long. I don't want to freeze into a human icicle." Harry grinned. Draco's mouth curved upward and turned back to walk into the store again.

Briskly walking to the aisle that held the snow globe Harry liked so much, Draco picked it up and went to the counter. The female clerk working behind the counter looked up and smiled when she recognized Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you?" She asked politely. Draco gave her a smile and handed her the snow globe.

"It's a present for a…friend. Can you put it in a box and wrap it please?" Draco asked.

The female clerk nodded and took the globe from Draco. Turning around to a work table behind her, the clerk took a gift box from under the table. Placing the slow globe inside, she closed the lids and sealed it securely with a spell. Turning around once again, she looked at Draco.

"What color wrapping paper would you like Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco pondered for a moment before answering. "Can you wrap it in emerald green?"

"Of course." The clerk turned back to finish wrapping the box. Two minutes later she was done, fully wrapped with a gold ribbon on top. She then proceeded to place the box in a bag, and handed it back to Draco.

"That would be a total of ten galleons and three sickles please."

Draco took out some coins and paid. Before he walked away from the counter the clerk asked him a question.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Malfoy… Is the present for a special someone?" she smiled.

Draco gave her a thin smile._ 'A special someone? Maybe one day that person would be my special someone…'_ he thought. '_What am I thinking?!' _

"No, it's just for a good friend of mine." Draco thanked the female clerk.

"You're welcome Mr. Malfoy. Have a good day!" the young clerk replied.

Walking outside, Draco saw Harry standing by the entrance hugging himself for warmth, his jacket soaked from melted snow. Seeing him shaking slightly, Draco walked over to Harry.

"You could've headed back to school yourself you silly Gryffindork." Draco reprimanded. Harry jumped a little hearing Draco talk beside him.

"OH! I didn't know you came out… And you told me stay here so here I am!" Harry said through chattering teeth.

Draco smacked Harry upside the head. "What if you caught a cold?! Don't you care about your health Potter?!"

Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes then smirked. "I didn't know _you_ would care about _my _health Draco."

"I-I don't!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes you do."

"DO NOT!"

"Yes you--"

"Shut it Potter." Draco began walking away from Harry. Harry ran after him.

"Wait up!!" Finally catching up to Draco, Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder for support; he was gasping for breath and Draco was still walking, but slower.

"Are you a bit short of breath Potter?" Draco asked as Harry huffed and puffed beside him.

"You-you walk… gah… too fast." Harry gasped. "And cold air in lungs does not feel good…"

Draco tried to stop himself from chuckling, but failed. He stopped walking and let the smaller boy catch his breath.

Taking big gulps of air, Harry let his eyes wander to the bag that Draco was holding. He saw a flash of green inside.

"So what did you get for Pansy?" Draco looked into Harry's green orbs.

"Just… something she might like," Draco said airily. "Nothing too special…"

'_But it's special to you.'_

"Ah… I see. Anyways, when we near Honeydukes I'm going to go in that store that was across from it. You can head back to school if you want Draco." Harry hoped Draco WOULD go back; Harry didn't want Draco to see what he's going to get for him.

Harry almost jumped in joy when Draco nodded.

"Okay I'll go back to school… Guess I'll see you at dinner Harry."

When they arrived at the store mentioned earlier, both Draco and Harry parted ways. With a wave, Draco trekked back toward school while Harry went inside the jewelry store. After taking a few minutes of looking around the store, Harry's eyes found what he was looking for. It was a silver pendant on a white gold chain. The pendant was in the shape of a serpent; its eyes were emerald stones. One word can describe it: beautiful.

Signaling for a clerk, a young man came over and stood next to the green eyed teen.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Can you take out that necklace please?" Harry pointed at the silver snake.

"Sure." The clerk opened the display shelf and took the necklace out and handed it to Harry. Holding the necklace up to the light, it sparkled beautifully.

"I'll take it," Harry told the clerk. "And can you wrap it please?"

The clerk smiled and walked to the counter. Harry followed. A few minutes later gave Harry the wrapped necklace.

"Your total would be fifteen galleons." Harry paid the clerk and walked out the store with the wrapped necklace in his pocket.

'_Hope he'll like my present.'_ Harry smiled to himself.

Not too far way in the Slytherin common room, Draco thought of the same thing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Done with chapter 8 :) Hope you enjoyed reading it! Chapter 9 is coming soon. It would be about the two boys giving their presents to each other What's gonna happen?? Wait and find out:D**


	9. Chapter 9: The Joy of Christmas

**Disclaimier: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters –jumps out the window- **

**A/N: Here's chapter nine :) I know I'm going kinda fast, but once I get a chapter going… things just come to my head xP So! Let's get started shall we? Draco and Harry exchanging presents! … and a surprise.**

**Chapter 9: The Joy of Christmas **

Harry woke up to the sound of blowing winds outside his windows. Blinking a few times Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'_It's Christmas morning! Ron and Hermione probably left already.'_

Putting his feet in his black slippers, Harry went to the bathroom to freshen up. Changing out of his pajamas, Harry went back outside. As he walked to his bed, Harry saw Christmas presents piled at the foot of his bed. Going on his knees, Harry picked up the topmost box. It was wrapped in a gold wrapping paper with silver snowflake designs; the snowflakes were swirling around. He looked at the card that was taped on top of the box and saw that it's from Ron. Ripping the wrapping paper Harry opened the box and peered inside. Ron had given him an assortment of chocolates, including Harry's favorite, the chocolate frog.

"Ron just wants me to have rotten teeth." Harry chuckled to himself. He then put the box of chocolates aside and picked up the next box; it was from Hermione.

After ten minutes of unwrapping, Harry received a journal that magically writes down the day's homework from Hermione, a sweater knitted by Mrs. Weasley and some chocolate brownies, things from the joke shop from Fred and George, a book on all Quidditch teams from Ginny, and something that looks like a pair of mismatched socks from Dobby.

Putting all his presents on the table, Harry looked at his pile of presents that he needed to send later in the day. Next to the pile was Harry's present for Draco. It is safe to say that Harry is extremely nervous about giving the necklace.

"Hope he likes it…" Picking the small gift, Harry slipped it into his pocket. Leaving the presents on the table so that owls can later deliver them to his friends, Harry walked out the dormitories and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco was a bit jumpy. He woke up feeling strangely happy and didn't know why. Then he remembered the day before he bought that snow globe for Harry.

'_A present for Potter…My father would kill me if he found out I-I have SMALL feelings for my once enemy. Not to mention his son had turned out to like men…'_

Draco took a quick shower and glancing at the present for Harry one last time, Draco left to see if Harry would be eating breakfast at the Great Hall. He made a plan on asking Harry to come over to the Slytherin common room and just… talk, and give his present of course.

There were only a few students eating in the hall when Draco went in. He spotted the raven-haired teen quickly. Walking to where Harry sat, Draco tapped him on the shoulder. Harry stopped cutting his pancakes and looked up and saw Draco behind him.

Harry swallowed the pancake that was in his mouth.

"Good morning Draco; Happy Christmas!" Harry smiled. Draco couldn't help but smiled back at the bespectacled young man.

"Happy Christmas to you too Harry," Draco sat down next to Harry. "Erm… I was wondering…if you would like to come to my common room after breakfast."

Harry couldn't be any happier. It was the perfect opportunity for him to give Draco the necklace.

"I'd love to! Aren't you going to eat something?" Harry asked when he saw the blond didn't make a move to heap his plate with hot pancakes.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not very hungry. When you're done, we can go."

Harry tilted his head to the side, his eyes sweeping across Draco's face.

"I know we are friends now, but aren't you worried that other Slytherins will see us in the same room together? Without yelling?" Harry laughed at the last question.

"I'm not stupid Potter," Draco drawled. "All other Slytherins went home for Christmas. It's only me in there… It gets lonely sometimes."

'_Lonely without your smile to brighten up the place…'_

"Oh… Why did you stay this year Draco? You've always gone home in previous years." Harry was curious on why the blond had stayed behind.

Draco shifted in his seat. "I have my reasons Potter. Now if you're done, I think we should leave." Draco said curtly.

Harry shrugged; he knew better than to push Draco into answering his question. Harry drank his cup of hot chocolate and stood up, Draco followed. Both men walked to the Slytherin common room with silence circling around them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh my fuckin god!" Harry cried out when he stepped into the common room. "How can you stand it Draco?! It's cold in here! And where's the fireplace?!"

Draco couldn't help himself, he laughed as he watched Harry hopping around on the stone floor.

"Seven years of this common room, I'm used to it. Besides we're underground Potter so of course it's cold." Draco walked to one of the green couches in the room and sat down. "About the fireplace… I don't think we even have one to begin with."

Harry all but hopped over to where Draco sat and flopped down next to him. Draco glanced at Harry and noticed that he was turning a little pale.

"Is it THAT cold Harry?"

"YES!"

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch. "Come. We're going to my room."

Harry stared at Draco with wide eyes. "You have your own room?"

"Yes I do. Hurry up! I don't want to drag you up there myself when you're all frozen stiff." Draco started for the stairs leading to his private chambers. Harry followed closely behind him.

Once they were inside, Harry let out a sigh. He looked to his right and saw fire cackling inside a fireplace. Harry arched his eyebrows.

"We could've gone straight up here without having me jumping around the common room."

Draco smirked. "I know. But I wanted you to feel how cold it was down there." Harry punched Draco on the arm in a friendly way.

Walking away from Draco's side, Harry began to explore the room. The room is beautifully furnished; a cherry oak four poster bed stood in the back of the room, a couch is placed near the fireplace with a coffee table in front of it. Walking to the other side of the room, Harry looked inside of the bathroom. It has a white marble sink and a bathtub big enough to fit two people and still have extra room. Harry walked out of the bathroom and went to Draco.

"It's a really nice room Draco." Harry smiled at the taller man. Draco blushed and looked to the side.

"Thanks… I decorated this room myself." Draco looked down at Harry after he felt that he wasn't blushing anymore. "Let's go sit by the fire…so that you're warm." Harry nodded in agreement.

They sat down next to each other; Harry playing with his fingers and Draco drumming his on the couch. They sat there for a whole ten minutes before Draco stood up.

"Harry… wait here. I'm going to get something."

Harry looked at Draco with questionable eyes and nodded. Draco walked to his bed and took out Harry's present from one of the bedside tables. Hiding the box behind his back, Draco walked back to Harry.

When Draco had walked away, Harry took this opportunity to take out his present for Draco. Holding it in his hands, he turned his head back just in time to see Draco coming, with his hands behind him.

'_Is he hiding something?'_ Harry wondered. Before Draco could get to the couch, Harry stood up and walked over to him.

"I have something for you!" Both blurted out at the same time and shoved the present at each others' chest. Harry turned pink while Draco just looked down at the small box Harry was holding. Draco was the first one to break the awkward moment.

"Uh… Thanks Harry. Erm here I got something for you …" Draco handed Harry the emerald gift wrapped box. Harry gingerly took it from Draco while blushing.

"Thank you. I…I got something for you too, Draco." Harry gave Draco the smaller gift.

"Can I open it?" Draco asked, turning the small box around in his hands.

Harry chuckled. "Of course! Why don't we sit back down and open both presents?" Draco nodded at the idea.

After making themselves comfortable on the plushy couch, Draco was first to open his present. Taking the wrapping paper off slowly, Draco found himself holding a dark green velvet jewelry box. Draco looked up and gave Harry a small smile. Harry immediately turned light pink.

"Harry…you didn't have to get me--" Draco started.

Harry shook his head. "I-I wanted to give you something," Harry looked at Draco with eager eyes. "Open it Draco."

Draco flipped open the velvet box and inside was the beautiful serpent pendant necklace. Draco gave a small gasp and felt the white gold against his fingertips.

"Harry…it's beautiful." Draco whispered; he took the necklace out of the box. "It's got emerald eyes…just like yours." Harry turned crimson.

"I'm glad you like it…" Harry softly whispered; his heart was pounding at the moment. "Would you like me to put it on?"

Draco nodded and Harry took the necklace from Draco's hand. Draco turned around from where he sat so that his back was facing Harry's chest. Circling his arms in front of Draco, Harry draped the necklace around the neck and fastened the clasp together, his hands trembling as he did so; the necklace dangled loosely around Draco's neck. He turned again so that he was facing Harry.

"It looks really nice on you…" Harry commented. '_The white gold is almost invisible against his pale skin…'_

"Really? I kind of feel like a girl wearing jewelry." Draco joked, his fingers playing with the pendant at the moment.

"Oh! I er… thought you can hide it under your robes so that others can't see it and--" Harry stammered.

Draco laughed when Harry started stuttering. "I was only kidding Harry. Thank you, I really like this necklace." He gave Harry a smile then looked at his present for Harry, which was sitting on the couch next to Harry. Draco moved so that he was sitting closer to Harry, their thighs touching. Harry noticed the contact and his face flushed.

"You open your present now," Draco whispered near Harry's ears; Harry shivered. Picking up the square box, Harry turned the box around in his hands. Then he noticed the color of the wrapping paper for the first time.

It was emerald green. '_Didn't I see green in that bag yesterday…?'_ Harry looked up at Draco with a confused look on his face.

"You…got this at the store yesterday didn't you?" Harry asked. Draco rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

Harry chuckled. "And here I thought you got something for Pansy…I was sad you know." Harry gave Draco a pout but his eyes were laughing.

Draco stared at Harry's full, pouty lips and turned away when he felt heat rushing up his face. He cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment.

"I wanted to surprise you." Draco murmured. Harry took Draco's hand in his and squeezed it.

"Thank you." Harry smiled and took off the gold ribbon that was tied around the box. He then peeled off the wrappings and opened the box. Nestled in tissue paper was the snow globe that Harry liked so much. There was an intake of breath as Harry took out the glass ball from its confinement.

"You got this…for me?" Harry's voice wavered. Tears were threatening to fall. Harry was touched that Draco got the snow globe for him; it was unexpected. Draco leaned closer so that their faces were close. He used his thumb to brush over the tears.

"You said you liked it and I thought it was pretty nice…so I got it for you." Draco said, his lips hovering above Harry's. Harry sniffed then moved back a little when he saw how close they were. Draco was somewhat disappointed at the distance between them, but he didn't show it on his face.

"Thank you…you don't know how happy this made me," Harry smiled through glistening eyes. "Can I… give you a hug?" Harry asked meekly.

"You don't need to ask Harry," Draco closed the space between them once more. "I'm more than happy to hug you…"

'_And something more… This holiday spirit thing is getting to me!'_

Harry threw his arms over Draco's shoulders and burrowed his face into the crook of Draco's neck. Draco was taken aback from the sudden action but he wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist and pulled him close.

"Merry Christmas Harry…" Draco whispered against Harry's ears. Harry pulled away from his current position and turned his face to look at Draco. Just as he was about to tell him the same thing, Harry saw what appeared to be the magical mistletoe; it was hovering above the two of them. (A/N: yep just like the fifth movie…it floats xD)

"Draco look…a mistletoe," Harry pointed up; Draco tilted his head to look at what Harry was pointing at.

"Great… that thing appears whenever there is a couple together in a room." Draco explained to Harry when he saw the other man looking at the floating plant with awe.

Harry's face turned into a look of amazement. "Even if it's two…guys?"

Draco shrugged.

"So… I guess we have to uh…" Harry trailed off.

"Yes Harry, you have to kiss me." Draco moved his head closer to Harry.

"We don't have to do we?" Harry asked nervously, his hands were beginning to sweat.

Draco pulled back to look at the man before him. "… You don't want to?"

"NO! I mean…yes? Oh what the hell am I saying?" Harry scolded himself.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Draco leaned in and brushed his lips on Harry's red ones. Harry gave a little 'eep'. Draco took this chance to probe his tongue into the cavern of Harry's warm mouth. Harry's eyes widened to the size of golf balls when he felt Draco's tongue pressed against his own.

'_We're kissing! Am I dreaming?? Please tell me it's not a dream…'_ Harry thought as Draco continued to kiss him, to taste him. He began to kiss Draco back albeit a little shyly.

Draco was ecstatic when Harry began to move his lips along with his own. Their kiss was getting more passionate by the second. Draco nibbled on Harry's bottom lip and Harry moaned into his mouth. When oxygen was in demand, Draco slowly pulled away from Harry's now swollen lips. Harry whimpered at the lost of Draco's lips on his. Draco gave a small chuckle and put his forehead on Harry's.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

Harry tilted his head up so that he can look Draco in the eye and gave him a warm smile.

"It's my best one as well."

The mistletoe continued to hover above the two until they leaned in to kiss each other again, and then it finally disappeared with a shower of snowflakes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: YES! Their first kiss!! Aiy…the ending is kinda crappy… haha. Hope you liked this chapter :D Please Review! **

**So so so… what is going to happen between Draco and Harry now? Are they going to get together? Or is there something standing in their way :O I may make it hard for them –evil laughter- or not :P**

**_Draco: We kissed!_**

**_Harry: -turns beet red-_**

**_Gio: You know you both liked it ;D_  
**


	10. Chapter 10: This Is Not Shakespeare!

**Disclaimier: NOT MINE :(**

**A/N: ok… I had trouble with this chapter. Ah… Harry and Draco shared a kiss in the last chapter. But… they're not together! Holidays are over, people are back! Things are sure to get in their way… ENJOY! And when I say "things" I meant people.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I'm glad you guys like this story :) –teary eyed-**

**NOW WE BEGIN!**

**As for the title… my friend helped me come up with it. For people that read Shakespeare before, you know how his romance plays end nicely after a kiss or whatever. Well… not in this story :P**

**Chapter 10: This Is Not Shakespeare!**

After their first shared kiss, Harry had been in a world of pure bliss. Sometimes he still could not believe that he and Draco kissed. Draco Malfoy, his once rival, Ice Prince of the Slytherin House, kissed him, Harry Potter. Sure, it was under mistletoe, but a kiss is a kiss… and a heated one at that. After that night, and for the rest of their Christmas holiday, Draco and Harry spent the last days alone before people would come back for school. Though they had shared a chaste kiss that one fateful night, neither had told the other how he truly felt. With the end of the holidays getting near, it would be harder for this couple to see each other. Even their friendship had to be kept a secret. On their last night alone in Hogwarts, both teens were in the Gryffindor common room. Draco was sitting on the couch with Harry sitting on the ground between Draco's legs.

"Draco… students are coming back tomorrow… You know what that means right?"

Draco put his right hand on Harry's shoulder and patted it softly. "We can't see each other--"

Harry turned to face Draco abruptly. "We're not going to see each other anymore?!" Harry panicked.

Draco can actually see the green pupils dilate in fear; fear of not able to see him again. '_I… don't think I can stand not seeing Harry. Not since that night; he's a part of me now. When will I tell him…' _Draco thought. Draco shook his blond head at Harry.

"That's not what I meant Harry. I was going to say that we can't see each other too often. People would get suspicious… They don't know how close we've become."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "For a moment there I thought you didn't want to see me anymore…"

Harry stood up from his position on the ground and moved to sit next to Draco on the couch. Draco turned sideways so that he was facing the brunet. Reaching up to cup Harry's face in his hands, Draco rubbed small circles on Harry's cheek with his thumb. With his left hand, he ran his fingers Harry's untamable hair. Harry leaned into Draco's soothing touches.

'_Control yourself Harry!! You are overreacting!!'_ A voice screamed in Harry's head. '_He's not your lover! You don't even know if Draco feels the same as you… It was just one kiss under the mistletoe!'_

Draco noticed Harry had this faraway look in his eyes. Lowering his head, Draco locked his gaze with Harry's.

"What's wrong?"

Harry snapped away from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh… nothing," Harry licked his sudden dry lips. Draco watched the tip of Harry's tongue with hunger.

'_I want to feel those lips against mine again…'_ Draco continued to stare at Harry's luscious lips. Shaking his head slightly, Draco moved his hands away from Harry's face.

'_Be mine…'_

"I should head back now, it's getting late." Draco was about to stand up when Harry grasped his arms to stop him.

"Wait! Don't go… stay with me," Harry pleaded. "It's the last night where we can be carefree about our…friendship. Stay a while longer… Please?"

Draco sat back down on the couch and turned to look at the man beside him. Harry's facial expressions were begging Draco to stay. He couldn't deny Harry or himself for that matter.

"I'll stay… but only for a little while longer." Draco put his finger under Harry's chin and tilted his head up; Harry looked at Draco with lidded eyes. Draco found this position very tempting. He unconsciously leaned closer to Harry's face. Harry had the look of longing as the gazed at Draco's perfect complexion through half lidded eyes.

'_Move any closer and you're going to scare Harry.' _Draco chided himself. On the other hand, Harry was hoping Draco would lean in closer. Such irony these two faced.

"Harry?" Draco moved a little bit closer.

"Yes?"

"Can I…" Draco tried to force the rest of the sentence out of his mouth but he found this somewhat difficult.

"Can you what?" Harry prodded for Draco to continue with his question; he shifted so that he is facing Draco; Harry parted his lips slightly.

Just as Draco was going to open his mouth to speak, there was a tap on the window. Draco pulled away when he heard the noise, and Harry groaned in frustration.

'_BAD TIMING!' _Harry yelled inside his head. He walked over to the window and opened it. A rush of cold wind came through and in flew Hedwig.

Harry was taken by surprise. "Hedwig? What is it girl?" He then noticed an envelope attached to Hedwig's talons. "A letter for me?"

Hedwig hooted in reply. Harry reached for the snowy owl and untied the parcel from her claws. He stroked Hedwig on the head and it flapped its wings and flew off, most likely back to the owlery. Harry tore open the envelope and took out the parchment within. He read the letter and slowly a smile spread across his face. Draco noticed the change of expression and asked what was in the letter.

"It's Hermione; she said she and Ron are coming back tomorrow afternoon and asked if anything happened while they were gone." Harry gave a low chuckle. "If only they knew." He walked back and sat down once more.

"I want them to know about this… about us." Harry whispered. "Can't I tell them about it?"

"They won't understand at all," Draco said bitterly. "Weasel and Granger would never accept me the way you did Harry." Draco turned away. "They see me as the bloody Slytherin bastard, Harry Potter's arch nemesis."

Harry took Draco's hand in his. "I'll tell them you've changed! You're not the old Draco Malfoy… you're different…" Harry trailed off.

Draco put his left hand on top of Harry's, sandwiching the smaller hand between his.

"The only thing that matters is that you understand me. I don't give a damn about the others," Draco said softly. "Let's just keep it a secret for now."

Harry looked down at how his hand is snuggled inside the grasp of Draco's hands. He could feel the warmth radiating within the enclosure, the softness of those hands.

"Promise you will always be by my side?" Harry asked, Draco eyes widened in surprise. "As a friend I mean!" Harry quickly added; he blushed. Draco gave a low chortle.

"Of course Harry, I'll be here whenever you need me." Draco smiled reassuringly. '_I'll always be by your side…'_

For the rest of the evening both Harry and Draco sat by the fire, telling each other things that neither knew. As the night went on Draco kept Harry's hand within his, never wanting to let go. Time passed and Draco noticed that Harry's head had slowly begun to droop and finally, landed on Draco's shoulders.

"Harry?" A light snore answered him. "… guess you're asleep."

Draco let go of Harry's hand and moved to run his fingers through the messy raven locks. The hair went through his fingers like fine silk. Draco smiled when he found that Harry's hair would not stay in one place.

"You don't know how much I want to be with you," Draco whispered. "It will be complicated if others knew… which also means trouble, and I don't want that. For your sake."

Draco carefully stood up from the couch, holding Harry's head gently in his hand. Then summoning a pillow he put it on the couch and laid Harry's head on it; Harry continued to sleep. Brushing Harry's hair away on the forehead, Draco bent down and kissed him on the scar; soft lips pressed against the smooth skin.

"Goodnight Harry," Draco straightened himself. "I love you… always. You just don't know how much…" Draco's eyes wandered across Harry's lithe form. "It's funny how in such a short period of time we became so close… and for me to develop feelings for you."

With that Draco walked away and went to the portrait door. Pushing it open, he looked back at the sleeping form that was Harry; smiling softly Draco stepped out of the Gryffindor common room and closed the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry woke up to darkness; the embers in the fireplace had died down some time during the middle of the night.

'_What time is it…?' _Harry pondered as he rubbed the weariness away from his eyes. He sat up and took out his wand.

"Lumos," Harry muttered, the tip of his wand illuminated. Pointing his wand at various places, Harry noticed a certain blond wasn't there anymore.

"He probably left when I fell asleep," Harry told himself.

'_I thought I heard Draco said something before I was fully asleep… something like 'I love you'? Nah… I was probably imagining things… It's only my wishful thinking hoping that Draco DID say he loves me.'_

Harry stood up and began to grope around in the darkness, the light emitting from his wand not helping much. Finally reaching his room, Harry opened the door and went in; a rush of cold air greeted him.

'_I wish I have a fireplace in here… just like Draco's room.'_

Shuffling across the room Harry flopped onto his own bed; he tucked his arms under his head and looked at the dark red curtains hanging around the four poster bed.

"People are coming back and I won't see much of Draco anymore," Harry sighed. "We should pick a place to meet every night… I don't think I can stand not seeing him."

'_Harry Potter you sound like a girl missing her boyfriend…' _An inner voice chided. '_Just bloody tell Draco how you feel! You got nothing to lose right?'_

"I can lose our friendship!" Harry growled at nothing in particular. "I-I want to tell him how I feel… But I don't know even know how he feels, he probably only see me as a friend." Harry let out a dejected sigh.

"What would happen if I told him?" He reasoned, and then Harry huffed. "And I'm not acting like a girl!"

Removing his arms from under his head, Harry turned to his side. "I can see him again in the morning," Harry smiled. "Yea… in the morning it is."

Harry let his eyes close and allowed pleasant dreams take over. Last thing he thought of was how Draco's lips felt against his.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Harry's dream, third person point of view :P)

_Draco pulled Harry flush against his hard body, his arms snaking around the smaller boy's trim waist. Draco brushed his hands across Harry's unruly hair then moved his head down to place light butterfly kisses on the forehead. _

"_You're beautiful… do you know that?" Draco whispered, his lips tracing down Harry's jaws. Harry couldn't help but let out a sensual moan. This only aroused Draco more._

"_You make the most wonderful sounds…" Draco nipped Harry's collarbone then sucked, hard enough to draw blood to the surface._

"_Draco…" Harry tossed his head around. "…I have something to tell you."_

_Draco continued to kiss and lick his way down Harry's neck then moved back up and smashed his lips on Harry's to give a most bruising kiss. Draco then took his arms away from Harry's waist and placed them on Harry's hips; he pressed their groins closer together, Harry could feel Draco's arousal pressed against his own.  
_

"_What is it Harry?" Draco moved his mouth against Harry's now swollen red lips. Harry pulled away and inwardly groaned at the lost of contact from Draco's kisses._

"_I've always wanted to tell you…" Draco moved his head to the side of Harry's and nibbled on Harry's earlobes, thrusting his hips up in the process. Harry whimpered at the feeling he's receiving._

"_Tell me what?" Draco licked the shell of Harry's ear then blew on it making Harry shiver. "You can tell me anything love."_

"_Draco I lo--"_

(The dream ends :D)

"Harry? Harry? Wake up mate!"

Harry moaned as the memory of his dream lingered in his mind. Then he noticed someone forcibly shaking him awake. Slowly he opened his eyes and a mop of red hair greeted him.

"…hmm… RON?!" Harry exclaimed; fumbling Harry took his glasses and placed them on. "I thought you were coming back in the afternoon?"

Ron shook his head, red hair falling over his eyes. "Change of plans and it's kind of late morning right now… Are you alright?"

Harry gave Ron a quizzical look. "What?"

"You were all moaning and stuff… I thought you were sick."

Heat rose to Harry's cheeks. "No, I'm alright… And it's late morning?! How long have you been here?"

Ron sat down at the edge of Harry's bed and made a motion to smooth out the wrinkles on the bedspread.

"Only a couple of minutes, long enough to hear you moan in your sleep." At this moment, Ron eyed the snow globe on one of the bedside shelves. "Who got that for you? A secret admirer?" Ron winked.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry started then he followed where Ron was looking. "Oh that. Dra—er I mean I got it for myself."

"You got it for yourself?" Harry nodded. "Why would you get something like that for yourself?" (A/N: Ron and his questions -.-)

"I like it! And-and I thought it would look nice on the shelf…" Harry fidgeted. "Anyways, I have to dress; I'm going down for… lunch I guess?." Harry looked away from Ron's searching gaze. Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer out of Harry, Ron stood up and walked for the door.

"Alright mate, I'll see you later then." Ron opened the door and went out.

'_That was close!! My tongue almost slipped.' _Harry wiped his brow. He got up from his bed and shuffled to the bathroom, with some fresh clothes he took in his arms. As Harry was putting on his denim jeans, he thought back to the dream he had before Ron rudely woken him up.

'_That was the most…sensual dream I've had in a long time'_ Harry looked into the bathroom mirror and smiled; his reflection blew him a kiss. Harry looked offended.

"I don't want a kiss from my own reflection! I only want them from Draco…" Harry whispered, smiling to himself. His reflection rolled its eyes.

Donning a black t-shirt Harry went out of the bathroom. Putting on his trainers, Harry left the room humming a happy tune.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Ok I'm ending this chapter right here :( yes I know I ended it like in the middle of nowhere, but that's my intention . I didn't even talk about Draco's morning! But no worries, that's in the next chapter ;D PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter will be full of interferences, I don't think Harry's gonna have a chance to see Draco…or will he? –wink-**

_**Harry: why did you make me wake up from that dream??**_

_**Gio: psh… we know you love Draco, so there's no difference**_

_**Harry: It was getting good… -pouts-**_

_**Draco: Don't worry love… there will be more kissing in the future. –starts making out with Harry-**_

_**Gio: HEY! No making out!!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Find Your Way to Me

**Disclaimer: I don't make any money doing this :( they don't belong to me, I'm just merely borrowing them for my naughty thoughts ;D**

**A/N: alright chapter 11 :) in the last chapter, Harry was about to go to the Great Hall for… lunch o-o now it's time to talk about Draco :x things are getting in their way… STARTING NOW! **

**Chapter 11: Find Your Way to Me**

Draco made his way down toward his common room; it was barely past ten o' clock and Draco can already hear the hustle of people downstairs. Nodding to some fellow Slytherins that greeted him, Draco made his way out of the room and started for the Great Hall. Right when Draco closed the door, a certain pug-nosed girl watched Draco leave the room. Due to the fact of not having seen Draco for two weeks, Pansy Parkinson followed Draco out hoping to have some alone time with him. (A/N: hmm… alone time eh?)

Not realizing the shadowy figure following behind him, Draco made his way to the Great Hall. Walking in, he was astounded at how much people were in the hall. Two weeks of almost no students, this was a big change. Draco walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to some sixth years. Looking over to where the Gryffindors sat, Draco immediately spotted the raven-haired man. Glancing at the people around Harry, Draco didn't see Granger or Weasley nearby.

'_I guess they're not back yet…'_

Draco stood up and was about to walk over to Harry, of course Draco made sure that nobody like Ron or anybody that were close to Harry were nearby, when there was a sound of running feet and Pansy ran to Draco and pounced on his back. Draco staggered at the sudden added weight.

"Dracoooo!!!" Pansy squealed in Draco's ears; he winced at the shrill cry. "I missed you!! I know you missed me too." Pansy wrapped her arms around Draco's neck possessively.

'_She's pathetic...'_

"Pansy…" Draco said through gritted teeth. "Would you kindly get off me? You're making a fuckin scene!"

Pansy cringed at the harshness of Draco's voice, but nonetheless, she held on to him even tighter. She moved her head so that it's resting on Draco's shoulders and began to leave soft kisses on the pale skin of Draco's neck.

"What's wrong Drakey? Don't you miss me? It has been two long weeks. Weren't you lonely without me?" She continued to plant wet kisses on his neck. Draco pulled his head away from her kisses then turned to look at her with disgust.

"Lonely? Hardly was I lonely. " Draco made a motion to pry Pansy off of him. "Now get off me!" He snarled.

During this whole time, the other half of the Great Hall was looking at Draco and Pansy. Murmurs and whispers can be heard, not to mention stares from all the other students, Harry included. Draco looked around when he heard people around him started to mumble things and pointed at him and Pansy. He didn't care what the other people were doing; his eyes searched the Great Hall and landed on Harry, who was currently looking at Draco with amusement. Draco turned his attention back to Pansy, who was still clinging onto him like a leech.

"Pansy! Just… get off." Draco pleaded. Pansy shook her head, her short brown hair hitting Draco's face as she did so.

"I WON'T get off until I hear you say you missed me," Pansy whispered against Draco's ears. "I don't mind staying on your back for the rest of the day."

Draco looked up and let out an irritated sigh. '_This bitch… and Harry's watching! What is he going to think of me now!?'_

"… I _missed_ you Pansy." Draco grounded out. "Now can you get off?"

Pansy gave Draco a smile then slid down his back. She took his arm and hooked it with hers and led him back to sit at the table. Sitting down, she promptly put her head back on Draco's shoulders. Draco looked away and tried to move farther from the pug-faced girl. The whisperings and staring had stopped and people began to go on with their normal conversations. Draco caught Harry's gaze and Harry immediately looked away. Draco saw a look of hurt on Harry's visage.

Meanwhile, Pansy was rubbing her hands up and down Draco's toned chest, and then they slid down his torso and rested on Draco's stomach, near the waistband of his trousers. But Draco wasn't even paying attention to Pansy's actions. He was still looking at Harry, who was now finishing his lunch and talking to some Gryffindor that Draco didn't know the name of. Pansy, who had been playing with the belt on Draco's trousers, noticed she didn't receive any reaction from the blond. She then took matter into her own hands, literally.

Snaking her hands down toward Draco's crotch, she splayed her fingers across, covering it. Then Pansy began to rub Draco in small circles and finally giving it a squeeze. Draco cried out and turned to glare at the girl beside him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Draco yelled into Pansy's face.

Talking stopped and students turned once again to look at the Slytherins.

Harry stopped talking and also looked at the couple, or so he thought they were. Ever since Pansy ran into the hall and jumped on Draco and began giving him kisses, Harry thought they were a couple before everything happened between him and Draco; all thoughts of telling Draco how he felt vanished. Now, hearing Draco scream out, Harry contemplated that there were more to what he had seen so far.

"I-I…" Pansy stammered, removing her hands away as if they were burnt. She was about to reach up and caress Draco's face when she noticed a silver necklace hanging around his neck. Pansy instead reached for the necklace and pulled it out from behind Draco's shirt.

"Who gave you this Draco?!" Pansy demanded. "You have another girl don't you?"

Draco looked down and saw Pansy holding the necklace Harry had given him. He snatched it back from Pansy's grasp.

"It's not your concern is it Pansy?" Draco hissed. "If you really want to know, it wasn't a girl that gave this to me!" Draco tucked the necklace back under his shirt.

"You… you're…" Pansy was lost of words; her eyes never left Draco's face. Draco stood up.

"Whatever you're thinking, my answer is 'yes I am'!" Draco spat. "Stop wasting your time on me Pansy… I'm not your fuckin boyfriend! Never was, never will be." With that, Draco stormed out the Great Hall, leaving a very heartbroken Pansy and a shocked Harry Potter.

'_She's not his girlfriend… I thought… Draco…' _

Harry excused himself and left the Gryffindor table. As he left the Great Hall all Harry could hear were Pansy's pitiful cries.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry rushed out of the hall, hoping he can talk to Draco privately. Looking around at the deserted hallway, Draco was not in sight. Thinking that Draco probably went back to his room, Harry headed for the Slytherin tower. Just as he rounded a corner, a hand reached for him. Spinning around Harry came face to face with Ron.

"I went to the Great Hall to look for you mate," Ron explained. "But then I heard people talking about Malfoy and that Parkinson girl's outburst. I thought they were a couple. Meh, could've fooled me."

Harry shifted from foot to foot. "Look Ron, I have to go… somewhere. I'll meet you back at the common room later yea?" Harry said impatiently. Harry made a move to walk away, but Ron's grip on his arm tightened.

"Harry you've been avoiding me ever since I came back. What happened in the last two weeks that Hermione and I were gone?" Ron asked. "Something happened, I know something did. You seem different."

Harry looked away from Ron and tried again to pull away from Ron's hold on him.

"Nothing happened Ron. I'm sorry if you think I'm avoiding you, but I'm not--" Harry started. Ron released his hold.

"Don't lie Harry!" Ron cut Harry off, his tone harsh. "I'm your best friend! Tell me what happened." Ron took a breath and said in a softer tone, but still pushing Harry to answer.

"It was during Christmas wasn't it? When I asked you about that snow globe… you almost said someone's name. You didn't buy that globe yourself… who was it?" Ron pressured Harry into answering.

'_The truth will come out sooner or later…' _Harry thought dejectedly.

"… Draco." Harry whispered. Ron looked at Harry in disbelieve.

"That fuckin bastard gave you that snow globe?! Please tell me I heard wrong!" Ron began to turn a nasty shade of pink. Harry shook his head.

"What else happened during those two weeks?!"

"We… we were under the mistletoe and…" Harry gulped, afraid that Ron would hit him or something, he surely looked like he would.

"And what?!" Ron all but screamed now. Harry backed away from Ron.

"And we kissed Ron that's what!" Harry yelled back. "I love him! And oh yea, I'm a bloke so sue me!"

"You _kissed_ Malfoy? What the hell is wrong with you Harry?! I don't care if you're gay, but out of all people you kissed that fuckin ferret?!" Ron growled; he was shaking in anger.

"I like him and that's final. If you don't like it Ron… well that's too bad. Nothing can change my mind. And if you don't accept my decision, we're through."

"But Harry… Aren't there other guys you're interested?" Ron pleaded; he threw his hands up in aggravation. "Anybody but Malfoy!"

"He's not as bad as you think he is," Harry murmured. "I'm glad I made this decision and until you can talk to me with a clear head, I have nothing to say to you."

Harry walked away from the shocked red head. Harry stopped, but didn't turn around.

"If I'm your best friend, then you would be happy, no matter whom I chose."

Harry continued his way to the Slytherin tower, leaving behind a very confused Ron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arriving at the entrance of the Slytherin common room, Harry hesitated before he knocked on the portrait. The knight in the painting looked at Harry.

"What do you want?"

Harry looked at the talking knight and answered. "I want to see Draco Malfoy… Can you please let me in?"

The knight gave Harry a searching look. "I remember you. You came here before…"

"Yes I have. Now can you please let me through?" Harry asked. The knight merely shrugged and opened the door to the common room.

Harry walked in and was glad that all the other Slytherins were still probably at the Great Hall or did not come back yet. He slowly walked up the stairway leading to Draco's bedroom. Harry knocked on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" Draco's voiced snapped on the other side of the door.

"It's me Draco, Harry." Harry answered. The door opened and Draco's face peeked out.

"Harry…? What are you doing here?" Draco opened the door wider to let Harry in. "And how did you get in without the password?"

Harry walked in and Draco closed the door behind them. He walked to the couch and sat down.

"The knight remembered me." Harry gave a soft chuckle. "I'm here because I want to see you…"

"You want to see me?" Draco asked, surprised. "I- I thought you didn't since you looked away from me in the Great Hall…" Draco sat down next to the green eyed man.

"Oh…that. I guess you can say I was jealous?" Harry gave a nervous laugh.

Draco turned his head and looked at the man next to him with befuddlement.

"Jealous? Why were you jealous?" Harry stared into Draco's eyes and took Draco's hand.

"I thought Parkinson was your… girlfriend." Harry whispered; his hold on Draco's hand tensed.

"Potter… Harry," Draco caught his mistake. "She's not my girlfriend… I-I don't even like girls…" Draco looked away, scared of what Harry would think of him.

"I know you don't, I can tell." Harry gave Draco a thin smile.

"You… you don't care?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head in the negative. Draco then remembered Harry saying that he was jealous.

"Even if Pansy was my girlfriend… why would you be jealous?" Draco asked. '_Not like you have feelings for me Harry… but I sure hope you do.'_

Harry's mind was in a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. Draco was right here, they were alone. It's either now or never; Harry have to tell Draco how he feels about the blond.

"I was jealous because I--"

"Because you what Harry?" Draco prodded.

'_Draco is going to hate me forever after I tell him… I'm going to ruin our friendship. But I have to say it! He probably has some other guy in mind… Who would love Harry bloody Potter?'_

"I was jealous because…" Harry swallowed, pushing away the nervousness he was feeling at the moment. Draco waited for Harry to finish his sentence.

"Draco I love--"

The door to Draco's room burst opened.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: -evil laugh- the chapter ends right there!! Don't hate me!! T-T now you all just gotta wait for the next chapter to find out how Draco reacted and who kicked down the door lolz. Don't worry, I'm already working on it hehe.**

_**Draco: who the hell broke down my door!?! **_

_**Harry: must be some strong assed person. –looks at Gio-**_

_**Gio: Hey I didn't kick down any doors :( stop staring at me!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Love Revealed, Promises Made

**Disclaimer: I OWN THEM! …no I don't D:**

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 12 :) so… who busted in on Draco and Harry? You can probably guess… Read on to find out! **

**Once again thank you for the reviews!! **

**I need better titles haha… they're irrelevant to my chapters lol I just make them sound nice ;-;**

**-whoosh- onward!**

**(Previously in chapter 11)**

"_I was jealous because…" Harry swallowed, pushing away the nervousness he was feeling at the moment. Draco waited for Harry to finish his sentence._

"_Draco I love--"_

_The door to Draco's room burst opened._

**Chapter 12: Love Revealed, Promises Made**

"POTTER!" A voice screeched. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Harry stopped what he was about to say and turned his head towards the door. Draco spun and whipped out his wand, pointing it at the door that was recently blast opened. When Draco saw who was standing by the doorframe he lowered his wand.

"Pansy?" Draco put his wand back into his pocket. "Why the hell did you blast my door open?! You could've knocked!"

Pansy tuck her own wand back into her robes; apparently she used a spell to get rid of the doorknob. She walked over to the two boys menacingly, her eyes were filled with anger and hurt.

"I wanted to come up here to apologize to you Draco," Pansy glared at the blond. "But it seems someone else was here before me." Pansy then narrowed her eyes at Harry.

Harry felt uncomfortable; he was about to tell Draco how he felt and this girl ruined it.

"I-I think I'll go now…" Harry muttered. Pansy got in front of him.

"You fuckin stay where you are Potter!" she spat. Harry was rooted to the spot.

"I was outside the door when I heard someone saying how they're jealous of me," Pansy swept her eyes between the two boys. "So I stayed outside to hear the rest of the conversation… But then I recognized your voice Potter." Pansy left her dirt brown eyes on Harry's emerald green ones.

"So… Were you the guy that gave Draco that necklace?" Pansy snarled. Harry opened his mouth to deny but Pansy cut him off. "Don't lie Potter, Draco told me it was a guy… and I heard what you were about to say before I blasted the door…" Pansy's lips trembled. "YOU STOLE DRACO AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" Pansy's face turned into a look of pure rage. (A/N: yes she's one crazy bitch…) Pansy raised her hand and was about to slap Harry across the face when Draco took a step towards her and held her wrist in a vice grip, stopping her intentions.

"Don't touch him Pansy," Draco growled low in his throat. Pansy gave Draco an icy glare that pierced through him.

"Are you protecting him now Draco? You used to HATE him!" Pansy yelled, tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. "He's the one isn't he? YOU LOVE POTTER!"

Draco let go of Pansy's wrist and dropped his hand to his side; he was stunned on what Pansy had just yelled out. Harry was still where he was, speechless and shocked of what he heard.

Pansy was seething. "Answer me!"

Draco collected his wits and looked at the girl before him, his eyes cold.

'_The truth is out…'_

"Yes Pansy, I love Harry Potter. You have a problem with it?" Gasps came from Harry and Pansy. "Cause I swear if you hurt him in any way, I'll hurt you." Draco walked to where Harry was frozen in a state of shock; Draco took his hand and held it.

"I love him more than anybody… Now get out Pansy." Draco's voice was deadly calm. '_Did I just say that I love Harry? Oh man…'_

"You… you can't do this to me Draco… I'm the one that knows you! I'm the one that loves you!" Pansy was shaking her head side to side. "Draco… please tell me you're lying."

"I'm not. Now go before I force you out!" Draco pointed at the doorway. Pansy gave a sob and ran out the room. Draco took out his wand once more and waved it at the broken door. In a flash, the door was standing again, good as new. Harry was shaking slightly and Draco noticed.

"I… I'm sorry Harry… I scared you," Silence. "But I'm not sorry for what I said. Everything that came out of my mouth in the past ten minutes was all true."

Draco looked down at the man beside him; Harry was still shocked and was quite interested in the door for he is staring at it intently. Draco let go of Harry's hand.

"I'll leave you alone now… I'll just go." The blond made his way to the door when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned.

"… Don't go." Harry whispered, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Everything you said… they were true?"

Draco cupped Harry's cheeks and leaned down to kiss away the swimming tears. Then Draco used his thumb to run small circles on Harry's cheekbone.

"Yes… Everything was true; I don't ever plan on lying to you Harry."

Harry gave Draco a quivering smile. "You didn't say those things just to get rid of Pansy did you?"

Draco shook his head violently, his blond hair flying. "I did no such thing! I… love you Harry, I swear. If you don't feel the same way I under--" Harry stopped Draco's words by putting a finger on those soft lips he liked so much.

"Shut up." Harry smiled. Draco's eyebrows shot up. "It's good to know we both feel the same way."

"What…"

Harry rolled his eyes and placed his hands on top of Draco's, which currently is still on Harry's face.

"You are so dense sometimes Draco," Harry pursed his lips to stop a laugh from escaping.

"I am not dense!" Draco snapped. Harry let out a soft chuckle. Draco glowered at Harry, and then realization hit him like a ton of rocks. "Wait… You feel the same?"

"Yes Draco, I feel the same," Harry brought their hands away from his face and held it within his. "Before we were interrupted by Pansy I was going to tell you I love you…"

Draco gripped Harry's hand. "You… You're not just saying this to make me feel better right?"

Harry let go of Draco's hand and instead placed them on Draco's toned chest; he began tracing lines on it.

"You don't know how I felt when I heard you say you love me Draco. I thought my heart would fly out of my chest." Harry chewed on his lips; Draco looked at them with longing and suppressed a groan.

"I would've told you sooner… but I thought you would hate me." Harry continued to bite his lips. Draco took his finger and brushed it across the now swollen lips.

"Harry why would I hate you?"

"Because I thought you didn't like me that way! I didn't even know you like guys! Here I thought I was just living in my own fantasy!" Harry put his head up a little and looked into Draco's eyes; emotions were swirling in them.

"I… can't hate you Harry. In the past I did, but now… it's not possible." Draco's mouth hovered above Harry's. "Let me love you Harry, I promise I'll always be here for you." He lowered his lips and pressed firmly onto Harry's slightly opened ones.

'_He loves me… I'm not dreaming…' _Harry thought as Draco's mouth moved against his.

Parting his lips more, he allowed Draco to push his tongue into the cavern of his mouth. Draco's hands roamed to Harry's back and in turn pulled the smaller man closer to him. Harry put his hands in Draco's silky blond locks; he grabbed a handful and pulled when Draco began to nibble on his lower lips. Harry let out a groan when Draco moved away from his now bruised lips but gasped again when Draco placed soft kisses down his neck.

Draco was getting aroused; the noises that Harry making was driving him over the edge. Draco shifted his legs and placed one knee between Harry's own muscular thighs. He moved his knees up a little to press against Harry's groin. Harry whimpered and Draco smirked into his kisses.

'_I better slow things down… or I won't be able to control myself.' _Draco stopped his ministrations pulled away from the now thoroughly kissed Harry.

"You like what you feel?"

All Harry could do was nod

"Why did you stop?" Harry whined and gave Draco a pout. Draco chuckled and placed a kiss on those full lips.

"Let's just take things slowly. I've waited too long to mess this up. I love you Harry Potter." Draco pressed his forehead on Harry's.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and snuggled into the warmth of Draco's body. He felt loved, and it feels wonderful.

"You're everything to me Draco," Harry kissed Draco's jaw. "I don't plan to let you go anytime soon."

Draco laughed and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I'm staying right here," Draco held Harry as if his life depended on it. "With you."

"You promise?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by Draco's shoulders.

"I promise."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 12 done!! I know this chapter is shorter than others… but this is just for you to see how things were. Aww their feelings are revealed! I guess you can say they're a couple now :P but I assure you, lots more difficulties lie ahead. This is not the end folks :D hm... chapter 13 coming soon!**

**_Harry: That was hot..._**

**_Draco: I agree love -starts kissing again-_**

**_Gio: i feel left out :(_**

**_Harry/Draco: -ignores Gio and continues kissing-_**


	13. Chapter 13: Where You and I Belong

**Disclaimer: sigh… you know what goes here. **

A/N: la la la… chapter 13 :D Harry and Draco confessed! Things are going to get hotter than before ;D well… let's just hope I can do this correctly :x what if I tell you that my first lemon is going to be… right here :O after twelve chapters of just yelling, laughing, kissing, and glaring, I think it's time to bring in some intimacy xP

**Warning: LEMON LEMON LEMON! –coughs- gah… you know what? It's not an intense lemon :P cuz I don't do them right haha**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews :)

**P.S. Writing this chapter led me to a nervous breakdown x-x if the lemon sounds awful… I'M SORRY!! –cries in corner-**

Let's get cooking :D (yes I know I'm being weird… again)

**(Previously…)**

"_I'm staying right here," Draco held Harry as if his life depended on it. "With you."_

"_You promise?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by Draco's shoulders._

"_I promise."_

**Chapter 13: Where You and I Belong**

Harry pulled his head away from the welcoming warmth of Draco's body. He looked up and gave a small peck on Draco's cheeks. Harry untangled himself from Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco bent lower and rubbed noses with the man in front of him. (A/N: I find that cute :P) Harry smiled into the gesture; Draco could be so loving sometimes. Whoever started calling him 'Slytherin Ice Prince' they didn't know him, at all.

"Draco I should go; someone else can barge in here…" Harry trailed off as Draco lowered his face and gave his bottom lip a lick.

Harry moaned. '_It's getting hot in here…'_

Draco smiled against the swollen lips and began placing butterfly kisses up Harry's jaw. When he reached the earlobes, Draco took it in his mouth and nibbled on it softly. Harry promptly gave a soft yelp. Harry shivered from the sensations Draco is currently giving him.

"Draco… stop…" Harry all but moaned.

Draco paid no attention to the man writhing beneath him; he licked the shell of Harry's ear and blew on it. Harry's legs buckled, they felt like they had been turned into jell-o.

"I don't want to stop…" Draco whispered, he held the green eyed man tighter to keep him from falling to the floor. Draco moved his lips and nipped Harry's collarbone then he suckled on the sweet skin.

"Someone can come in again…" Harry groaned; Draco had found his sensitive spot.

Draco took out his wand and muttered a locking charm and a silencing spell for good measure. By now Harry had fisted his hands into Draco's hair, massaging his scalp in the process.

"You happy now? I locked the door securely so that nobody can come in and interrupt us this time." Draco's mouth left Harry's collarbone. He gave Harry a devilishly sexy grin.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh when he felt Draco's mouth leaving him, then saw the grin Draco was giving him.

'_Bastard looking sexy anytime he wants… Let's turn the tables for a bit.'_

Harry released his hold on Draco's hair and let his fingers trail down Draco's face, brushed the corners of his lips, then grabbed onto Draco's silver and green school tie. Draco growled deep in his throat.

"What are you doing love?" Draco watched in fascination as Harry's fingers unraveled his tie.

"Nothing…" Harry smiled impishly; he took off the tie and held it taut in his hands. "You won't need this anytime soon…" Harry threw the tie behind his back.

Draco was getting a bit excited seeing Harry take control of the situation at hand. Putting on an innocent look, Harry pressed his thigh onto Draco's crotch and made circling motion. Draco bit his lips to stop from moaning. The bulge in his pants was pretty obvious now.

"Harry…stop being such a tease." Draco whispered near Harry's ears. He unconsciously moved closer to Harry's hips. Draco didn't want the movements to stop. Harry smirked when he heard Draco's breathing became pants.

"You get a taste of your own medicine Draco," Harry purred silkily. "This is what you get for doing it to me." Harry tugged at Draco's shirt, popping buttons in the process. Harry snuck his hand inside the now torn opened shirt; he smoothed his palms over Draco's abs. Draco's breath hitched.

'_Haha! Revenge is sweet!'_ Harry thought as he let his hands travel lower and lower until he reached the waistband of Draco's trousers, which hung low on his hips.

"Draco your shirt is in the way…" With a growl Draco shrugged off his shirt and let it land on the floor in a heap. Harry let his fingers go lower and stopped at Draco's belt. Unclasping the leather strap, Harry pulled out the belt, unbuttoned the pants, and unzipped the zipper in one go.

"Harry!" Draco cried out as he felt his pants land in a puddle around his ankles, leaving him in his boxers; the tent is totally obvious. "Aren't we going too fast love?"

Harry hummed and put his hand on Draco's clothed erection and gave the hard member a small squeeze. Draco groaned at the touch.

"No… I'm enjoying this." Harry tilted his head up and latched his lip onto Draco's parted ones.

Draco actually let out a whimper, this was getting too hot.

"Harry…" Moan. "You're overdressed." Draco muttered a spell and all of Harry's clothing, except his boxers, disappeared with a 'pop'. Harry squeaked in surprise. A blush was starting to stain his cheeks.

Draco smirked. "Now where were we?"

"Ah… I…" Harry flustered; he didn't expect Draco to make his clothes disappear. At least he left him in his boxers.

"I think you've had enough fun, it's my turn again." Draco murmured seductively. He took hold of Harry's hips and hoisted him up; Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Draco and draped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco moved both of them back toward his bed. When his knees hit the edge of his bed he dropped Harry onto the mattress.

"HEY!" Harry exclaimed when he landed on top of the blankets, his face turning bright pink. "Couldn't you put me down ni--" Words stopped coming out from his mouth when Draco devoured his lips.

Keeping his lips on Harry's, Draco got on the bed and put his knees beside Harry's thighs, straddling him. He took hold of Harry's wrists and pinned them down on top of Harry's head. Draco stopped kissing.

"Do you love me Harry?"

"… Yes." Harry shifted his hips, causing friction to their highly aroused members. Draco grinned and thrust his own hips upward. Harry bit down on his previously devoured lips to stop from groaning.

"Let me love you… all the way. Please?" Draco asked. Harry looked up to Draco's face, a mixture of passion and concern was sketched on its features.

"Love me then… Make me yours." Harry whispered. That was all Draco needed to hear. With another spell, both of their boxers were gone leaving them totally naked.

"You're beautiful…" Draco moved his hands across Harry's chest and let them brush over Harry's nipples. He gave both a pinch.

"GODS!!" Harry arched up; Draco sat up from Harry's thighs and now lay beside the moaning man.

Draco turned to face Harry and put his lips close to Harry's now erect nipple. He swirled his tongue around and laved at the darkened bud, he then suckled them and bite down gently.

"Draco… More…" Harry was tossing his head from side to side. Draco chuckled.

"Patient love… I'll give you more in due time." (A/N: I'm having a heart attack at this point… -fans myself-)

Draco's tongue traveled down Harry's torso, leaving a trail of heat. Then he licked his way back up and thrust his tongue into Harry's waiting mouth. With his left hand, Draco let it lower until he felt the pulsating heat coming from Harry's rock hard cock. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it a tug. Once again Harry arched up and cried out.

"DRACO MALFOY STOP TEASING!" Harry screamed as Draco took his sweet time and slowly pumped his hand up and down the red, swollen shaft. Harry turned his head and faced Draco and glared at the blond, his pupils dilated with lust.

With much agility, Harry turned them both over and was now on top of Draco. Draco continued to fist Harry's hard member. Harry gave a feral growl and ground his hips into Draco's own neglected arousal. Draco hissed when he felt both erections rubbed against each other.

"Alright Harry… No more games." Draco panted. Harry was now sucking on Draco's neck. Draco was sure that Harry was going to leave a love mark, not that he minded of course.

Bending his legs, Draco once again changed their current position; Harry was on the bottom once more. Draco summoned a tube of lubricant and within seconds it flew right into his waiting hands. Popping the top open, Draco squeezed a generous amount into his palm. Coating his fingers with the lube and spreading Harry's legs in the same time, Draco pressed one finger into Harry's opening. Harry hissed in discomfort.

"Are you in pain Harry? I can stop…" Draco asked in concern. Harry shook his head.

"It's just a little uncomfortable that's all. I'll be alright." Harry smiled up at the man above him.

Draco then continued to push his digit up further into Harry. When he heard Harry beginning to moan in pleasure, he pushed another finger in and started a scissoring motion, thus stretching Harry as much as he can. Once he felt Harry was ready and saw that the man under him was pressing down onto his fingers to gain more pleasure, Draco took out his fingers. Harry whimpered at the lost of fulfillment.

"Draco… what are you doing?" Harry whined.

Draco just smiled and grabbed hold of both of Harry's legs and put them up onto his shoulders.

"I'm going to make you mine." Draco purred. "Are you sure you want this Harry?"

"YES!" Harry yelled out. "Please?" Harry then added softly.

Draco placed his throbbing prick at Harry's somewhat stretched entrance. With one swift thrust he was inside the tight passage.

Harry screamed in pain from the intrusion. Draco felt so… big inside him. He felt so stretched out and filled to the brim, but at the same time it felt really good.

'_Oh sweet Merlin… I don't want this to stop…'_ Harry thought in contentment.

"You're so damn tight Harry…" Draco gasped out, a little out of breath.

Draco let Harry adjust to his size. When Harry started to press down on him, Draco began a slow thrust. Harry began to writhe in ecstasy when Draco began pumping harder and harder into him. Harry craved for more pleasure.

"More…Draco more." Harry moaned.

Draco grunted and put more energy into his ministrations. He thrust up at an angle and pounded on Harry's sweet spot. Harry let out a howl of pleasure. Hearing this, Draco took one hand and began to pump Harry's neglected cock in time with his thrusts, drops of pre-cum leaked out through the slit and dripped onto Harry's navel. Draco felt his lower belly tighten, a sure sign that his orgasm is close.

"Harry…" Draco breathed. "I'm going…to… come!"

He felt Harry contracting his anal muscles, enveloping his prick in tight, velvet heat. Harry babbled a string of incoherent words. With two final hard thrusts, Draco came with a cry of pleasure. His cock pulsated as he shot his load into Harry's passage. When the last of his orgasm subsided, Draco breathed hard and continued pumping Harry's manhood.

"Come for me Harry…"

Draco pulled out his softened prick from Harry and shuffled lower. He bent down and licked the drops on pre-cum on the head of Harry's swollen cock. With a final pump, Harry arched his back and came. Thick, white semen dribbled down his deflating cock; Harry stayed lying on his back, gulping down huge amounts of oxygen.

Draco moved back up and stared down into two emerald orbs. He brushed Harry's hair away from his perspiring forehead and placed a kiss on top of Harry's lightning bolt scar.

"That… was amazing…" Harry whispered. He pulled Draco's head down for a heated kiss. "I love you." Harry mumbles through the kiss; his eyes began to droop.

Draco rolled to the side and draped an arm across Harry's chest.

"I love you too Harry," Draco placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Go to sleep love."

Harry turned and snuggled into Draco's chest and entwined their legs together. He gave a content sigh and slowly drifted off to sleep. Draco looked at the sleeping brunet and placed one last kiss on top of Harry's messy hair.

'_This is where we belong... together.'_

Then Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep with Harry wrapped safely in his arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: BAH! End of chapter 13!! How was my first attempted lemon? Well, semi lemon :P I may have more in the future… but I don't know haha. Anyways, yay I did it!! In the next chapter things are getting interesting between the two lovers :D but no lemon! haha it's too soon xP **

_**Draco: that was nice…**_

_**Harry: Yes it was –hides behind Draco-**_

_**Gio: Yea it was good, if I do say so myself –smug- no need to hide Harry, we all know you loved it.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Overcoming Obstacles

**Disclaimer: hmm… Harry Potter and all other characters do not belong to me.**

A/N: alright chapter 14… I know this took a little long, but here it is! This is the aftermath of what happened in the previous chapter; I drank cups of cold water after I was done with that chapter. Lemons are hard for me :( anyways, ENJOY!

**Warning: nothing much… just your basic lovey dovey-ness and understanding from friends. No lemons haha it's too soon xP**

Thank you all for the reviews :D

**P.S. I fried my brain in this chapter, so at some parts it might sound a bit strange :x I fixed what I could ;-;**

Let's get things rolling!

**Chapter 14: Overcoming Obstacles **

Draco slowly opened his eyes and blurriness greeted him. Scowling, he blinked several times to get his eyes focused again after sleeping for so long. Events from hours ago came back to Draco. He smiled to himself as he recalled what he and Harry had done. Shifting slightly, Draco heard a small groan from beside him. Turning his head he saw a mop of messy soft brown hair. Harry had snuggled to his arm and had draped one arm across Draco's upper body. Draco took his hand and ran it through Harry's raven locks; Harry actually began purring like a kitten. Draco chuckled to himself.

"Wake up Harry… it's nighttime." Draco placed a soft kiss on top of the sleeping man's head.

"No… Don't wanna… so comfortable." Harry mumbled; he moved closer to the blond and his hold on Draco's body tightened.

"As much as I love having you sleeping in my bed," Draco ran his hand down the side of Harry's body and left it on Harry's hip. "People will get suspicious, especially your fellow Gryffindors."

Harry lifted his head away from Draco's warm chest. He looked up and pouted.

"Can't I stay with you tonight?" Harry asked, batting his eyelashes at Draco. Draco arched his eyebrow.

"Even though you look very adorable batting your eyelashes at me, I still think you should go back tonight Harry." The corners of Draco's mouth curved up.

Harry huffed. "Fine, I'll go back."

"That's my Harry." Draco slid his hands down and landed on Harry's bum; Draco gave Harry's arse a playful slap.

"HEY! No slapping my behind!" Harry laughed. He sat up and winced when he felt a light pain down there.

Draco noticed. "Are you alright Harry?" Draco also sat up and now had an arm put around Harry's slim waist.

"This is your fault Draco," Harry complained, laughter mixed within his words.

"What? What did I do?" Draco was confused; he was worried that Harry was upset with what they did a couple of hours ago. Harry poked Draco's stomach.

"You know very well what you've done. I'm not going to sit on my arse for days." Harry chided, but he had a smile grazed on his face.

Draco let out a breath then smirked at the man next him.

"I can kiss it all better if you want." Draco pulled Harry closer to him.

Harry swatted at Draco's thigh. "No you're not going to kiss my bum, but you can give me a goodbye kiss." Harry turned his head to the side and puckered his lips for Draco.

Draco let out a snicker. He pressed his lips on the tip of Harry's nose, his eyebrows, and his forehead; he kissed almost every spot of Harry's face but the lips.

Harry was annoyed at the blonde's actions.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Harry stuck out his bottom lips in a pout.

Draco brushed his fingers above Harry's pouting lips, and then leaned down to give him a deep kiss. Harry licked his lips to savor the taste of Draco.

"There. Now get dressed. People should be out in the Great Halls again."

Draco playfully pushed Harry's legs off the bed. Harry got up and walked over to the pile of clothes they had left on the floor, and picked up his own clothes. He found Draco's boxers lying near the foot of the bed and picked it up. Harry tossed it to Draco.

"Well I'm going to use your bathroom Draco; feel free to join me." Harry gave an exaggerated wink and walked towards the bathroom.

Draco looked at Harry's retreating back. He could see the muscles rippling as Harry walked. Quidditch did him good. Getting off the bed, Draco picked up his clothes off the floor and walked to his bathroom. He could hear the water running and some splashes every now and then. Draco turned the doorknob and opened the door; a puff of steam swarmed his face. He peeked inside and saw that Harry had submerged his whole body, except his head, under the steaming hot water. Draco walked in and kneeled next to the bathtub.

"Harry Potter… Are you trying to cook yourself?" Draco asked as he swirled his left hand in the hot water.

"No… it soothes my aching muscles." Harry slid down the tub just a little bit lower so that his chin was under as well. "Would you like to join me?"

Draco cupped some water into his hand and splashed it at Harry. Harry blinked his eyes several times before shaking his head and water droplets flew everywhere; Draco wiped his cheeks.

"As inviting as that sounds love I have to pass on your offer." Draco frowned. "I'll head down first and you can go when you're done with your bath. That way people won't be suspicious."

"You… You're not embarrassed of our relationship… are you?" Harry looked down at the soapy water. Draco put his hands out and caressed Harry's wet cheeks.

"No I'm not. But I'm not ready to let other people know yet. Is that alright with you?"

Harry looked up at his lover's grey eyes. He knew he couldn't say no to him.

"Of course… I wouldn't be ready to let others know either if I was in your shoes." Harry gave Draco a lopsided smile. "You should get dressed and go."

Draco pulled Harry's head closer and gave the bespectacled man a chaste kiss. Licking his lips, Draco pulled away before it gets any further, and knowing how things are between them right now, Draco knew it would most definitely get heated up.

"You should go…" Harry panted.

Draco stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you later love." Draco turned and blew Harry a kiss before he walked out of the bathroom and left.

Harry smiled to himself. Moving his foot around underwater, Harry unplugged the stopper and watched the water swirled down the drain. Harry took the shower nozzle and turned on the water, rinsing himself of the soapy bubbles. After spraying and scrubbing himself thoroughly, Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He winced as he walked towards the sink.

'_Damn Draco… I swear I can't sit on my arse for days…'_

Wiping the condensation off from the mirror, Harry raked his fingers through his dripping wet hair; his hair flopped to the side. Muttering to himself, Harry grabbed another towel and dried his hair. There was no point to comb it down; nothing can tame the mess he called hair. Putting on his trousers and school robes Harry made his way to the Great Hall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dinner had already commenced by the time Harry walked into the noisy Great Hall; the buzz of activity was apparent. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw that Draco had his back facing him. He also noticed that Pansy wasn't present at the table. Shrugging, Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

"Man I'm starved…"

Harry took his plate and began filling it up with mashed potatoes, chicken, and Shepard pie. Harry was eating the deliciously fried chicken when Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention. Harry turned his head and looked at her while chewing.

"'at ish it Ermione?" Harry said with a mouthful of chicken, bits flew out at Hermione's scowling face.

"Harry! Finish eating before you say something!" Hermione chided then gave her friend a look.

"Oh… sorry." Harry continued to chew then finally swallowed. "Did you want to ask me something?"

Hermione took her napkin and daintily wiped her mouth having just finished her own mashed potatoes; Ron, on the other hand, was still jabbing at his own pie. After their confrontation earlier this morning, Ron did not once look up at Harry.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. '_If he's not willing to talk to me without screaming his head off… then I have nothing to say to him either.'_

"… Harry?" He snapped his attention back to Hermione who was currently looking at him intensely.

"Sorry… was thinking about… something." Harry darted his eyes to Ron's bowed head.

Hermione folded her napkin and placed it next to her plate. "Anyways, I was asking you where you have been the whole afternoon before you zoned out on me."

As Hermione said that, Harry saw Ron's head jerked up a little but was still smashing his pie into mush, pie crust and lamb together.

"I… uh… went to meet up with somebody that's all." Harry answered lamely then stuffed a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. That can buy him some time before Hermione asked him who he went to see. Harry can actually see Ron roll his eyes from the side.

Then the inevitable approached.

"Who did you see?" Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously. Harry placed down his fork and fidgeted with his napkin that was on his lap. He was about to say something other than 'Draco' when Ron spoke up.

"You don't have to lie to her mate…" Ron said softly. "I told her what happened in the morning. She just wants to hear the truth from you. Sorry…"

Harry snapped his mouth shut then looked straight at Ron. "Do you accept what is between me and Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes… I guess. I still kind of hoped it's not Malfoy though…" Hermione smacked Ron on the shoulder. "But if you're happy with him then it doesn't matter to us." Ron added quickly, rubbing his shoulder at the same time.

Hermione took Harry's hands. "We don't care if you like males Harry. As long as you're happy then we're fine with it." She patted Harry's hands. "You didn't have to lie."

Harry looked down. "I'm sorry… I thought you guys wouldn't accept this cause I was afraid you would hate me for loving Draco…" He glanced at both Ron and Hermione. "Thanks guys."

Ron gave Harry a slight smile. "If Malfoy does something to you, come tell me and I'll beat him to a pulp!" Ron cracked his knuckles to add an effect.

Harry laughed merrily. "I rather want him in one piece Ron, but thanks."

Giving his friends a real smile, Harry turned back to his half finished pie. It was as if a ton of bricks were lifted off his shoulders. Harry was glad that Ron and Hermione accepted him; they are truly his best friends.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(During the conversation between the Golden Trio…)

Draco turned his head back to look for Harry at the Gryffindor table. When he spotted him, Harry was in the midst of laughing and saying something to Weasley who was cracking his knuckles.

'_Wonder what they're talking about…'_ Shrugging to himself, Draco turned back to his treacle tart. Just as he was about to fork a bite into his mouth, Goyle spoke.

"Draco… have you seen Pansy?" Goyle asked with a mouth full of bread. Draco made a face and moved away a bit.

"No I haven't seen her and I don't really care where she is." Draco took a bite from his tart and chewed heartily.

"You should know where she is… She's always with--" Goyle stated. Draco turned and gave Goyle and icy stare.

"She is not always with me! Don't make it sound like she's my girlfriend because she's not!" Draco said menacingly.

Goyle inched away from Draco's fury and turned back to his dinner. Draco threw down his fork and picked up his goblet of ice cold pumpkin juice. Taking three big gulps, Draco set the goblet down and was about to take his napkin to wipe his mouth when there was a 'poof' sounded in front of him. Stilling his hands, Draco watched in half horror and amazement when a letter materialized on top of his plate. The smoked cleared and Draco can now clearly see that the letter is obviously addressed to him and also who sent it.

"Fuck…" Draco cursed.

It was from his father, Lucius Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 14!! Yes I know letters don't appear that way lolz but oh wells :P so Draco is found out!! Or maybe it's about a different matter… you'll find out in the next chapter ;)**

_**Draco: My father?!?!**_

_**Gio: Yes your father o-o**_

_**Harry: What is he going to do to my dear Draco?!**_

_**Gio: -shrugs- I'm not telling :D**_

_**Harry/Draco: GIO!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Complicated Confrontations

**Disclaimer: -sulks in the closet-**

A/N: ok Draco received a letter… from his father :O now let's see what his father wanted to talk about. Nothing good I can assure you. And where's Pansy?! Hmm… evil girl.

**Warning: erm… it's Draco's father! .**

Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad the last chapter wasn't crap :x

**Chapter 15: Complicated Confrontations**

Draco stared at the letter in front of him. A lump formed in his throat; dread was creeping up from his spine. Goyle noticed the sudden stillness from the blond and turned to speak to him when he also saw the letter fizzing on the plate. **(A/N: fizzing cause of the smoke :P)** Goyle moved closer to Draco before he opened his mouth to talk.

"Draco… ah… you have a letter on your--"

Draco broke out from his wariness and snapped his head up to look at beefy man beside him.

"I know there's a letter Goyle!" Draco snarled. By this time the whole table had gone quiet. Snatching the letter away from the plate with shaking hands, Draco stuffed the envelope inside his school robes.

'_I'll open it later in my room… I knew he was going to send me a letter sooner or later.'_

Standing up from his seat at the table, Draco straightened his robes and glared down at Goyle, who gulped from the look he was receiving from Draco.

"I'm going to head back to my room. If you want to see me… KNOCK FIRST!" With that, Draco walked briskly out of the Great Hall; pairs of eyes followed him.

Draco Malfoy, who was always calm and collected, had never acted with such nervousness in front of other people. What a shocker indeed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Meanwhile…)

Harry had just finished his slice of chocolate cake (and what a chocolate cake!) when he saw Draco practically ran out the Great Hall. Harry looked on with bewilderment. Harry did not notice the sudden quiet that had fallen over the Slytherin table nor had he noticed that big puff of smoke that appeared in front of his lover's face. Harry Potter was too busy eating his dessert during all that. Now, since he has finished, he finally realized the things around him. **(A/N: If I had a cake like that, I wouldn't know what's going on either xP)**

"Hey Hermione?" Harry whispered to his friend.

"Hm?"

"What happened over at the Slytherin table?" Harry turned his head back; all the Slytherins were whispering amongst themselves.

"What do you mean 'what happened'? Weren't you paying attention Harry?" Hermione gave him a skeptical look.

Harry blushed with embarrassment. "Erm… no."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I was hungry!! And-and that chocolate cake was good!" Harry defended himself and squared his shoulders. He knew it was a lame excuse, but what the heck.

Hermione rolled her eyes; Ron snickered at Harry's poor attempt to defend himself. Harry sent Ron a death glare. Ron looked down but was still shaking with laughter.

"How can you NOT hear that smoke fizzling? Oh right, you were _eating._" Hermione frowned. Harry gave her a meek smile and picked up his goblet to take a drink.

"Anyways, it seems Draco received a letter from someone. From the looks of it, it could be from his father… I was wondering why Draco was so worried." Hermione tapped her chin. Harry promptly choked on his pumpkin juice. Hermione widened her eyes and pounded Harry on the back.

"Ack… Thanks. You were saying it might be from his father?" Harry coughed and pounded his chest; cold pumpkin juice stuck in throat is not good.

"Well I'm not sure if it is from his father. But who else could it be? It made Draco run out like that." Hermione pondered.

Harry was beyond worried about Draco. He knew that if somehow Lucius found out about his and Draco's relationship, it meant big trouble for Draco, and possibly himself. That foul man can do anything, even inflicting pain on his own son and those close to Draco. Harry's thoughts then reverted back to Christmas time, back to before they were lovers. Draco had told him he did not want to go home because of his father. Maybe there was something Lucius forced his son to do and Draco completely went against it.

'_What could it be? I have to see him…'_

"Guys… I'm going to see how Draco is. I'm worried about him." Harry glanced at his friends. Hermione turned to him and gave Harry a hug.

"We understand… Go see if Draco's alright. If you guys need help we'll be more than glad to help you both." Harry put on a thin smile on his face.

"Thank you… Well I'll get going now."

Harry left the Great Hall with dread clenched around his chest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco walked all the way back to his room without ever once looking back. Putting his hand inside his robe pockets, he took out the letter.

"This can't be good…" Draco muttered to himself. He gripped the letter tightly until it crunched in his hand.

He rounded a corner and was now in front of the Slytherin common room. He snappishly said out the password and stomped in through the entrance. Going up the stairs two steps at a time, Draco opened the door to his bed chambers, went in, and slammed the door with a loud 'BANG'. Sitting on the couch by the fireplace, Draco carefully slit open the envelope with his index finger; he gingerly took out the parchment folded within as if it's aflame. Draco opened the folded letter and read the contents written by his father.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I've wanted to write you a letter ever since you failed to arrive at Malfoy Manor for the Christmas holidays. By you know I have more important things to do so this letter to you is a bit late. Draco, my boy, you are just prolonging the inevitable. I am your father and you will obey me. You know I have arranged for you to meet with the Parkinsons during Christmas, but being the hard headed boy that you are, you defied my wishes. I have received information from Pansy herself that you are going out with that Potter boy. Is this true? I hoped she was just delirious because you had turned her down. But if what she told me was all true then you and that boy will face my wrath, it does not matter that you're my son or not! I will not have my own child liking males! You will marry Pansy after you graduate, like I had planned, and you will give me an heir and continue the Malfoy bloodline. I will not take no as an answer._

_I expect you to talk to Pansy and have her forgive you for your foolish actions. I will take you out from Hogwarts whether you like it or not if you continue to go out with Potter. You have my word that I can take out Potter, permanently._

_Love,_

_Your Father. _**(A/N: this letter sounds horrible o-o")**

Draco clutched the letter in his hands. With an agitated scream he threw the balled up paper into the fire. Draco was shaking with anger and fear. Pansy told his father about his relationship with Harry. That bitch. Now his worst fear came true; Harry will be hurt. Draco knew his father. Lucius Malfoy was a cold hearted beast. Ever since Draco can remember his father had trained him to become just like himself, cold hearted and revengeful. But it was Harry that warmed his heart and let him learn to love. And love he did. Harry Potter meant everything to Draco now; even his own father couldn't change that fact.

When Draco turned eleven, the Malfoys and the Parkinsons made a pact. Draco and Pansy will marry once they both graduated from Hogwarts. Both pureblood families agreed that this marriage will happen no matter what. Back then Draco didn't care; he didn't know what love truly was. His father only wanted an heir to carry the Malfoy name, nothing else matters. Lately, Draco's father had been forcing him to court Pansy, and thus arranged to meet the Parkinsons over Christmas. That was the reason why Draco did not want to go back. He wanted to be away from all this, this entire never ending hellish nightmare.

'_Talk to Pansy? I'll talk to her alright… I'll fuckin kill her if I have to!'_ Draco fumed. Just as he was about to go out and look for the girl, a knock sounded at the door.

"Goyle I don't want to see you right now so leave!" Draco yelled out.

"Draco it's me… open up please." Harry's voice begged from the other side of the door. Draco chest tightened; he must protect Harry from his father at all costs.

"Harry?" "Draco opened the door slightly but then it was wedged open by Harry and Draco found himself pounced by the green eyed boy.

"Draco! I was so worried! You just ran out like that… Did something happen?" Harry shot Draco a string of questions.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "My father happened."

Harry slowly got off of Draco's body and stood close to his lover. **(A/N: boyfriend? Meh…)**

"What does your father want Draco?" Harry looked up at Draco with large eyes. Draco peered down; he didn't want to tell Harry about the marriage arrangements with Pansy.

"He… found out about us Harry. Pansy told him about us." Draco looked away with pain in his eyes. "You can get hurt Harry… I don't want you hurt because of me."

Harry took hold of Draco's face and turned his head back to face him.

"If you're going to say that we shouldn't see each other anymore, then you can forget it. I'm not leaving you Draco." Harry went on his tip toes and gave Draco a kiss. "Remember I said that I'm not going to let you go any time soon… And I meant that."

"But Harry he can… he can… kill you." Draco choked on the last words. He did not want to see Harry die because of him, there was no way in hell he's going to let that happen.

Harry stood his ground. "Draco Malfoy I am not leaving you and that's final!" Harry wound his arms around the blonde's waist. "I am not leaving."

Draco raked his hands through Harry's soft hair; this motion soothed him somewhat.

"We have to keep our relationship more of a secret now. I can't let word slip out. A lot of the Slytherins are fuckin traitors; their families probably know my family fairly well."

Harry let out a small chuckle. "Who doesn't know the Malfoy family?" Harry snuggled closer to Draco's chest, the warmth radiating to his cheeks. "But I understand… I can't risk you being punished."

Draco put his chin on top of Harry's head. "This isn't about me Harry! It's you I'm worried about!"

"You're so sweet Draco." Harry laughed.

"Shush you." Draco wrapped his hands tighter around the smaller boy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In another part of the castle, Pansy Parkinson was in a deserted room. Kneeling down in front of a fireplace, she is currently on a firecall.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy… I'm sure Draco received your letter already." Pansy said to Lucius Malfoy's flaming head that's protruding out from the flames.

"Very good. Make sure everything goes to plan Pansy."

Pansy smirked, her hand tightened around a small vial containing a thick yellow concoction.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, it will go smoothly."

With a nod, Lucius pulled back from the fire and the call ended. Pansy sat down on the cold stone floor. She picked up her hand and peered at the yellow liquid.

"Everything will work perfectly…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: evil evil Pansy!! Argh! What's inside that vial? Till next time folks! –dances out of the room- oh just to clear things up, Lucius sent that vial to Pansy… **

_**Harry: OMG! Tell me she's not going to poison him! I'm going to kill that bitch!**_

_**Gio: Calm down… I'm not going to have deaths in this story :(**_

_**Draco: -tied up on a bed, unconscious-**_

_**Harry: You were saying?!**_

_**Gio: He's tied up, not dead… There's a difference. ;-;**_


	16. Chapter 16: Tainted Desires

**Disclaimer: -sulks in the closet-**

A/N: So does that vial contain poison? I say not. I'm not going to have Draco or Harry die… that's too cruel ;-;

**Warning: scheming, lust –cough-, anger, hatred… short chapter :x **

To WiseDraco: Yea… Draco tied on a bed doesn't sound bad at all ;D I would totally jump him.

**P.S. I wrote this at 11 p.m. I was half asleep lolz **

Now let's get things going.

**Chapter 16: Tainted Desires **

Two hours had gone by since Harry left Draco's bed chamber. After much cuddling and pouting from Harry, Draco finally managed to have Harry leave before the Slytherins came back from dinner. Harry only relented after demanding a passionate kiss from Draco; he willingly gave what Harry wanted. Now, Draco had just come out from his bathroom having just soaked himself with scented bath oils mixed with water, which is a great combination when you're feeling tensed. **(A/N: Of course I made that up :P) **Lying on top of the cool silk bedcovers in just his boxers, Draco's thoughts reverted back to the letter his father sent him.

'_Pansy… that whore… If I see her tomorrow…'_ Draco seethed. He turned to his side and grabbed his wand from the nightstand beside his bed.

"Nox." Draco muttered as he brandished his wand around in the air. All the candles around his room dimmed to a comfortable level.

Pulling at the blankets, Draco slipped under and tucked himself beneath the warm cloth. Draco looked around his room, making sure that every window were securely closed and locked, his door closed as well. Draco didn't want anything or _anyone_ coming into his room in the dead of night when he's fast asleep; that would be when he is most vulnerable. After checking the second time and saw that everything is closed, Draco pushed himself to rest up for the night. But even with all the precautions, Draco Malfoy missed one thing.

The door wasn't locked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pansy took her robes and wrapped it around herself. Silently, she got off her bed and went out of the girls' dormitories with the vial in her hand.

'_It must be done… or I'll lose Draco forever!'_ Pansy thought as she made her way to Draco's private chambers.

It made things much easier that Draco has his own rooms. Pansy didn't have to worry about people catching her. As she stood in front of Draco's room Pansy took out her wand thinking that Draco would have locked the door for protection against… _her._ Pansy had one hand on the doorknob and was about to cast the unlocking charm when she noticed that the knob turned slightly. Carefully she turned the doorknob and pushed the door opened.

'_Well… I guess he forgot to lock his door; this just made things a lot simpler.'_ Pansy smirked as she entered the dark room.

Pansy walked over to the large four poster bed where the blond laid; she bend down a little and used her hand to brush Draco's hair off of his forehead.

"You're beautiful Draco… And you should've been all mine…" Pansy said silently as she eyed Draco's blanket covered body. "And yet you fell in love with Potter…"

Pansy took hold of the blanket and was about to pull it away when Draco stirred. Pansy stopped her actions and stopped breathing as well. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head towards where Pansy was stooping.

"…Harry?" Draco mumbled sleepily. Pansy jerked her hands away.

"Is he all you think about?" Pansy growled. Draco's eyes snapped opened.

"Pansy?! What are you—how did you get in here!?" Draco sat up in his bed and glared at the girl next to him.

Pansy pursed her lips and gave him a thin smile. She slowly climbed on the bed and straddled Draco beneath her. Draco tried pushing her away but the girl sat on his stomach firmly. Pansy leaned down and stroke Draco's soft cheeks, and her hands continued to travel down; her fingertips brushing Draco's chest and abdomen.

"You're wasting your time with Potter… You should be with me…" Pansy purred as her hand continued its way to Draco's boxers. Draco glared daggers at the girl above him and grabbed her offending hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Draco yelled. "You bitch… You went and told my father about me and Harry!!"

When Pansy heard 'Harry' she jerked her hand away from Draco's body; her face transformed into a malicious snarl.

"That bastard stole you away from me!" Pansy snapped. "I'll kill him if that lets me have you once more!"

"You better shut the hell up Pansy." Draco growled, his voice dripping with hatred. "If you lay one finger on Harry… I swear I'll murder you first!" Draco's usual calm grey eyes blazed with anger.

Pansy straightened her upper body and smiled down at Draco. A glint of madness is apparent in her eyes.

"I have better things in mind… I don't want to be a murderer now." Pansy's hand snuck into her robes and grasped the small vial. She took it out and shook it in front of Draco's face.

"Do you know what this is?" Pansy asked gleefully; she somewhat resembles a demented person right now.

"How did you get hold of that?" Draco's voice dropped to a whisper. He recognized the liquid as a strong lust potion.

Pansy popped open the stopper and waved the vial under Draco's nose. Draco turned away from the potion for it was emitting a strong bitter scent.

Pansy pulled away and took out her wand. "I know you're not going to be willing… So I'm going to have to do this the hard way." She pointed the wand at Draco's chest.

When Draco saw Pansy reaching for her wand he had glanced at where his own wand was. '_I'm going to have to push her off and give me some time to stun her.'_

"Stupe--" Pansy started; Draco shoved Pansy off and rolled to the side to grab his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco cried out and the vial in Pansy's hand flew to the ground and shattered.

"No!" Pansy screamed as she watched the small bottle fall to the ground.

Pansy turned her head back and was about to point her wand at Draco when he flung himself forward and pushed her down on the bed, his wand pointed directly in her face.

"Who gave you that potion?" Draco's lip curled up into a snarl. "You want me to have sex with you so that you can claim you've been taken by me isn't that right?!"

Pansy stayed silent; her chest heaving.

"Then I would HAVE to marry you bitch!" Draco pushed the tip of his wand into Pansy's cheek. Pansy winced from the force. Draco looked to where the shattered vial laid, the yellow liquid slowly spreading on the floor.

"My father sent you that potion didn't he?" Pansy looked away. "Answer me!"

"So what if he did?" Pansy spat. "He and I both want the same thing! Mr. Malfoy wanting you to marry me to carry on the family name, and me wanting to marry you! Potter interfered with everything!" Pansy gave Draco a sinister smile. "If I don't lay my hands on Potter you know your father WILL!"

"Get out… GET OUT! …I will protect Harry… even if it's from my own father!" Draco moved himself away from Pansy, his wand still pointed at her. Pansy sat up and got off the bed. She tucked her wand away.

"Things wouldn't be like this if you only listened to your father Draco."

"OUT!" Draco breathed heavily; his chest heaving and the hand clenched around his wand was shaking.

"Harry Potter will get what he deserves." Pansy grounded out. She turned and stormed out of the room.

Draco walked to the door and slammed it shut. He cast a number of locking charms and silencing spells on the door. His grip on his wand loosened and it fell to the floor. Slowly, Draco slid down to the ground with his back on the door. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Draco put his head down and let the frustrated tears come. They were a mixture of anger and despair.

"He'll never leave me alone… He'll hurt Harry… Harry."

Draco Malfoy wailed into the darkness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After leaving Draco's room, Pansy walked down to the common room.

"…plan is ruined! Mr. Malfoy would have to do this on his own." Pansy muttered as she kneeled down in front of the fireplace. The embers cackled and suddenly a face emerged from the flames.

"Well Pansy did everything go smoothly?" Lucius's voice drawled. Pansy fidgeted with the hem of her robes.

"I'm sorry sir… Draco knocked down the vial and it shattered. He didn't take it." Pansy whispered.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Very well, you tried Pansy. Goodnight." Lucius pulled out from the fire and left Pansy all alone in the cold common room.

(At Malfoy Manor…)

Lucius sat in his armchair and stared into the fire. He took a bottle of red wine that was on the table next to him and poured him a glass. He swirled the blood red liquid and watched as the wine settled once more in the glass. Lucius lifted the glass to his thin lips and downed the wine in one swallow. Licking his lips of the sweet taste, he set the glass down.

"I think it's time to pay my son a visit…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: OH NO! Lucius is going to see Draco! D: what is he going to do to Harry and his own son?? Well you'll find out in the next chapter:D

_**Draco: A lust potion Gio?**_

_**Gio: Yes a lust potion ;) At least I didn't make you take it.**_

_**Harry: How could you do such a thing! My Draco…**_

_**Draco: Don't worry Harry… I took care of that bitch.**_

_**Gio: Yea because I made it so! Thank me! Right now!**_

_**Draco/Harry: -ignores her-**_


	17. Chapter 17: Dangerous Encounters

**Disclaimer: we all know that I don't own these characters**

A/N: Lucius is coming to school :( what is he going to do? Also other things are mixed in here… so it's not just Lucius and Draco and hell ensues.

**Warning: haha what did you expect? I have no blood and gore in here 0:)**

P.S. I typed his chapter up at school lolz I wonder if anybody saw the contents x

**Enjoy the chapter : Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 17: Dangerous Encounters**

Ever since the incident in Draco's room, Pansy avoided Draco at all costs. Every now and then she would throw Draco a dirty look, and in turn, Draco glared at the girl every time he saw her walking by. They wouldn't be near each other unless they were forced to when they're partners in one of their classes. People noticed the change between the Slytherins, but they did not ask why.

Draco was in the middle of taking notes in Charms with Professor Flitwick when Harry nudged him on the ribs. This class was a mixture of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Draco put his quill down. "What is it Harry?"

"Why is Pansy glaring at us? Did something happen?" Harry glanced over to where the pug-nosed girl was sitting. Draco never told Harry what happened that night. But then Draco felt that he should let Harry know; he didn't want to hide anything from the person he loves.

"Harry… Pansy she… I'll tell you after class. We both have a free period anyways." Draco said hesitantly.

Harry took Draco's hand and held it. "Tell me everything okay?" Draco nodded and gave Harry a small smile. Harry patted Draco's hand and turned back to his own notes.

Draco watched Harry's hand fly over his parchment as he took down everything Professor Flitwick was saying. Draco can see Harry's face change from frowning when the professor was talking a bit too fast to scowling when the information went over his head. Draco chuckled softly to himself. Harry was his and he planned to keep it that way. His father isn't going to interrupt their relationship. Draco had vowed that night in his bedroom that no matter what costs he will protect Harry from Lucius' wrath. Even if it means…

"Class dismissed!" Flitwick squeaked in his high pitch voice.

Students rustled around as they packed their things. Draco saw Pansy left with Crabbe and Goyle. Putting his Charms book in his bag Draco stood up and stretched.

"Ready to go Harry?" Draco asked; Harry was still scribbling away on his parchment. "Harry are you still writing?"

Harry looked up and frowned. "Professor Flitwick talked too fast! I think I'm missing stuff…" Harry jabbed at his paper with his quill.

Draco laughed. "I have all my notes; you can borrow them and copy it down in my room."

Harry stuck at his tongue at Draco; Draco arched his eyebrow.

"What?" Draco asked, amused at Harry's actions.

"Nothing. Why do you have all your notes? I saw you staring at me when he was talking the whole time!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"There is something called 'reading ahead' Harry." Draco smirked at his boyfriend. **(A/N: alright I used boyfriend)**

"Yea yea… So are we going to your room?" Harry grinned. Draco looked around the classroom; everybody left already, including the professor. Draco smiled and held Harry's smaller hand in his.

'_I'm not going to let you go…'_

"Yes we are. We'll be having lunch as well." Draco pulled Harry to walk with him. They walked all the way to the Slytherin tower hand in hand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Your notes are so neat… it almost rivaled Hermione's" Harry mumbled with a mouth full of turkey sandwich. He took another bite.

"Harry… you're going to dirty my 'neat' notes with bits of turkey." Draco chided as he flicked a piece of crumb off of his notes.

"Oh sorry." Harry swallowed his last bite of sandwich and placed the half eaten bread on the plate.

Draco and Harry were both inside the bedroom with Harry lying on his stomach and Draco sitting cross legged next to Harry. Harry picked up his neglected quill and dipped the tip into the ink; he began scribbling onto his own parchment. Draco watched while shaking his head lightly. Harry is very sloppy Draco noticed.

"Draco I thought we were going to talk… You're not hiding things from me are you?" Harry asked while still writing the notes down.

"…I'm not hiding anything… But there are things that are better left unsaid."

Harry stopped writing, placed the quill down, and pushed himself up from the floor. Harry sat on the carpeted floor and stretched; his shirt rode up a couple of inches as he did so. Draco watched on as smooth tanned skin revealed itself; Draco licked his sudden dry lips. Harry dropped his arms and pulled his shirt back down. He turned to look at Draco.

"You better not or else I'll be a very mad person." Harry leaned over and kissed Draco on the lips.

Draco's lips tasted of Harry and turkey sandwich; Draco moistened his lips once more. **(A/N: -wink wink-)**

"Well?" Harry prompted. "Whatever you were going to tell me in the classroom tell me now."

Draco untangled his legs and bent them; he wrapped his arms around his knees and began to rock gently. Harry scooted closer to the blond and laid his head on Draco's broad shoulders.

"Two weeks ago Pansy barged into my room in the middle of the night." Draco could feel Harry tensed but didn't say anything. "I thought I locked my door but I didn't so she came in."

"What did she do? She didn't hurt you did she?!" Harry asked; anger rose within him.

Draco tilted his head to the side so that it was on top of Harry's. "She didn't hurt me… she wanted me to have sex with her."

"WHAT?!" Harry screamed as he pulled his head away from Draco's shoulders. His eyes were smoldered with anger.

"Harry…love… calm down," Draco looked as green eyes widened with fury. "She had a lust potion with her. It was a very strong one, too."

"She wanted you to take it right? So that you would have no control of your actions!" Harry growled. "That way she can say you shagged her or raped her or whatever the hell she wanted to say!"

"It's more than that Harry… I think I have to tell you everything, starting from the time I turned eleven."

Half an hour later Draco told Harry everything, from the time his and Pansy's engagement was made, how his father wanted him to marry Pansy after graduation, the threats made by his father, and the letter he received two weeks ago. Harry listened intently as his lover spoke. He had no idea that Draco had kept all that in. By the time Draco was done explaining, Harry was on the verge of tears.

"I didn't know… and here I thought you were keeping things from me. You told me about the letter and-and how your father wanted to hurt me," Harry wiped his fingers across his eyes behind his glasses. "But I didn't know about your engagement… No wonder Pansy kept on throwing hateful glances at me."

"My father is getting desperate." Draco spat. "That's why he sent Pansy that lust potion. That way I have to marry Pansy because I would have had sex with her if she managed to pour that potion down my throat."

Harry cupped Draco's face. "You don't have to go through this alone Draco… Let me help you, be next to you."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You are helping me Harry. Just being with me is help enough." Draco stared down at the man sitting in front of him. "But right now you are in danger… my father can do anything to you and I wouldn't know."

"You're making me sound like a girl that can't protect herself." Harry gave Draco a smile. "Don't worry too much."

"Just promise me that you won't go anywhere alone." Draco pleaded. '_I'll die if you're… gone.'_

"Alright!" Harry laughed. "I'll stick to you like glue. Is that better?" His eyes were actually shining with mirth.

Draco leaned over and pecked Harry's lips. "You better stick to me like glue." Draco smiled against the soft lips.

"Can I stick to you like melted chocolate? I think glue stinks and I know I don't smell." Harry said when Draco pulled away from him.

Draco laughed for the first time in weeks.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Either as glue or melted chocolate, Harry kept his promise. He stayed by Draco whenever he could but if Slytherins were around Harry move away and acts as if him and Draco were still enemies. They both knew that this act is very crucial at this point. No new letters came for Draco; Pansy kept her distance away from the couple though occasionally she would tell them rude remarks when given the chance. Things calmed down a bit or so they would like to think so.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend; all students were excited for a break from all the exams and homework from their classes. Draco saw this as a chance for him and Harry to be alone together without having to worry other people seeing them. They both decided to stay inside Hogwarts where they are protected from outsiders, mainly one Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco?" Harry turned to look at the blond who was sitting behind him with his back touching the front of the couch and his legs splayed opened for Harry to sit between. They were spending some time alone in the Slytherin common room.

"What is it love?" Draco asked as he tightened his arms around Harry's stomach; he could feel Harry's body heat surging through his robes.

"I'm craving for something…"

Draco tried to stop himself from laughing by biting his lips but failed miserably. Harry tilted his head back and glared up at Draco. Harry scooted back so that his arse came in contact with Draco's crotch. Draco immediately stopped laughing and groaned.

"You better stop doing that…" Draco growled next to Harry's ear. "Or you'll find yourself flattened on the floor and snogged senseless by me."

Harry went crimson. "I wouldn't mind…" Harry stuck out his bottom lip and Draco looked on with hunger. "But that's not what I'm craving for right now."

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes; his Harry was just too adorable.

"Then what do you crave?" Draco whispered as he placed a kiss on the nape of Harry's neck.

"Ice cream." Came Harry's simple, but yet weird answer.

Draco was taken aback. "Are you serious Harry? You sound like a pregnant woman craving for food."

Harry puffed out his cheeks; Draco thought how he wanted to pinch them.

"Yes I'm serious! And no, I'm not a pregnant woman!" Harry sat up so that he wasn't leaning against Draco's chest anymore. "I just felt like having ice cream. Chocolate… Strawberry…" Harry began naming all kinds of different flavors.

"Alright love, why don't we go out and get you some ice cream?" The corners of Draco's mouth curved up.

"Really? We're going to get some?" Harry smile was so bright that it could have put the candles to shame.

Harry jumped up from his position on the ground and stood up. He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled the taller man up. Then Harry walked to an armchair and grabbed his discarded robe.

"Let's hurry! People will come back soon!" Draco shook his head and chuckled as he followed Harry out the door of the common room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mmm… You should try this Draco! Chocolate with whipped cream on top is the best!" Harry mumbled as he scooped another spoonful of the chocolaty goodness. It was his second bowl of ice cream.

Draco looked at Harry and smiled. The littlest things can make Harry happy. Right now, he looked like a child getting his Christmas present. Draco scooped into his ice cream sundae.

"Don't eat too much love, or you're going to get a stomach ache." Draco warned as he saw Harry take another spoonful into his mouth.

Harry laughed. "No I'm not! My stomach can take it." To prove his point Harry patted his stomach. Harry was about to eat another spoon when Draco suddenly leaned over the table and stared at his face.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry asked; the chocolate ice cream dripping from his spoon.

Draco leaned closer and licked the corner of Harry's mouth. "You had some whipped cream there…"

Harry flushed. "Draco! We're in public!"

Draco smirked as he sat back down; he pushed his bowl of ice cream away from him.

"I think I've had enough… My stomach's getting a bit queasy." Draco took a napkin and dabbed his mouth. "Are you done?"

Harry scraped the bottom of his bowl and licked his spoon then he pouted. "Yea… I'm done. Man, this ice cream parlor is the best in Hogsmeade!" Draco dug into his pocket and took out some coins.

"We should head back; the other students would go back soon," Draco stood up from his chair; Harry stood up and instantly held his stomach. "I told you not to eat too much Harry."

Harry rubbed his belly. "It's not hurting… I'm just really full…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yea… Sure." Draco hooked his arms with Harry and poked at Harry's slightly bulging stomach. "Now you do look like a pregnant woman."

"HEY! I ate too much that's all!" Harry scowled. "And are you calling me fat Draco?!"

Draco let a soft chuckle. "I'm not calling you fat, but I did warn you not to eat too much."

They started to walk down the street; activity was buzzing everywhere. Witches and wizards crowded the streets. Some carried numerous shopping bags; some were just walking around, smiling and talking.

"I wish we can have a Hogsmeade weekend every week." Harry said as he and Draco both leisurely walked back towards Hogwarts. "It's so… relaxing here; seeing the people going on with their lives."

"Yes… it is relaxing here." Draco grasped Harry's arm tighter. "But you know I can't relax knowing my father can--"

"Don't think about him." Harry looked around at the people walking by. "He's not here right now; we should enjoy ourselves."

Draco stayed silent the whole way back to school.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once they were at the front gates of Hogwarts, students were also coming back from their time at the village. As students began to come in, Draco and Harry blended in with the crowd and walked briskly away from watching eyes. Draco walked Harry to the Gryffindor tower and stood before the portrait to Harry's common room. He spun Harry around and held Harry in his arms.

"Draco… I… can't breathe!" Harry choked out then let out a laugh. Draco pulled away and held Harry at arm's length.

"Get in there; Granger and Weasley are probably worried about you." Draco turned Harry around once more and pushed him to the entrance. Harry stood his ground and turned around, again.

"I had a great time today; thanks for treating me." Harry gave Draco a wide smile then walked up to him until they were nose to nose. Harry landed a kiss on Draco's lips. Draco kissed back with passion.

"Now in you go Harry before anybody comes this way."

Harry walked to the portrait and said the password; the painting swung open and Harry walked in. With one last glance at the blond Harry turned and the painting closed behind him.

Seeing Harry safely inside the common room Draco started to walk back to his own quarters.

"Serpentine." Draco said the password to the Slytherin common room and the knight painting swung open to grant him access. Draco stepped in and the portrait closed softly behind him. Just as he was about to go up to his room, he noticed a figure sitting on a chaise by the fire. Draco recognized the blond hair.

'_Oh fuck…'_

"Father…" Lucius Malfoy turned and faced his son.

"Draco… You're finally here." Lucius sneered; his lips curled showing his teeth.

Draco's blood boiled when he saw his father's face. He clenched his fists at his sides.

"How did you get in here?" Draco said through gritted teeth. Lucius stood up and walked towards Draco; his cane tapping on the stone floor.

"One of your fellow Slytherins let me in once he recognized me as your father." Lucius drawled; he stopped walking once he was about a foot away from Draco. Draco stayed where he was standing, he didn't want to be near the man.

'_Good thing Harry's back in his common room…'_

"So Draco… What is this I hear from Pansy about you going out with Harry Potter?" Lucius whispered; his voice was dripping with venom. "Have you forgotten about the engagement?"

"FUCK THE ENGAGEMENT!" Draco screamed. "I'm not going to marry that bitch!" Draco could see his father clenching his jaw. "You wanted her to give me that damn potion… How could you?!"

"I told you to stay away from Potter Draco," Lucius grounded out. "But you didn't listen did you? You disobeyed me you insolent boy!" Draco glared at his father.

"You also know I told you I will get rid of Potter if that is my last resort." Lucius continued; he began walking around Draco in a circle, tapping his cane as he did so.

Draco's body shook with resentment; he could feel bile creeping up his throat. Draco had never been so angry in his life.

"Stay away from Harry!" Draco snarled. "I don't care if you are my father… I'll go against you if I really have to!"

Lucius slammed his cane down hard. "You dare to go against me?" He said in a deadly whisper. "Would you go so far as to kill your own father?!"

Draco spun around and faced Lucius; his eyes were dark, the grayness completely gone.

"I would."

"How dare you!" Lucius snarled; his face twisted in anger.

Lucius was about to step closer to Draco to grab him by the neck when the portrait opened. Slytherins were coming back, and some were looking at the father and son with confusion. Whispers and murmuring went around the common room. Some of the lower years began to stare at the older Malfoy for he still had his arms stretched out.

Lucius pulled his arm back and left it at his side. He straightened out his coat and whipped his hair away from his face. Draco looked at him with hard eyes.

"I suggest you leave… _father_." Draco said in faked calmness. He didn't want to cause a commotion with all the people in the room.

"I'll see you later _son_." Lucius spat out. He turned and walked to the door, shoving some students out of his way. The painting slammed shut.

All the other Slytherins continued to whisper. Draco could feel a headache coming and he rubbed his temples.

"Don't you all have other fuckin things to do?!" Draco lashed out.

Some cringed away from Draco while others started walking up the stairs to their dormitories. Draco stormed away from the whisperings and went to his chambers. Once he was inside he quickly slammed the door behind him and locked it. Draco trudged to his bed and fell on top of it. Draping an arm over his head, Draco worried.

"He's here… He'll do anything… Anything…" Draco muttered.

It has begun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: okies so that's the end of chapter 17. Lucius… Draco… oh my. I'm not going to have bloodshed in this story!! …or maybe I will ;D hehe Chapter 18 coming soon:D

_**Draco: That bastard! **_

_**Harry: Calm down love… I'm here.**_

_**Gio: I'm here too:D –gives Draco a hug-**_

Please Review :D


	18. Chapter 18: Forever and Eternity

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… just the plot :P**

A/N: okies so the last chapter was kinda intense… kind of lol Lucius finally arrived :O But now I want to get away from all that hate and let's just have some snuggles and kisses from Harry and Draco. This IS also a romance story xP

**Do they have Easter in the books? Haha. It's been awhile since I've put some sort of a holiday… Valentine's Day it is!! 8D**

WiseDraco: I would love to have Lucius crushed by an air balloon xD but he's not gonna die that early in the story :)

**JameseMalfoy: Thank you for your comments :D Yes my first lemon in chapter 13… I had a mental breakdown, literally lol I'm glad you like my story :) **

Chapter starts… RIGHT NOW!

**Chapter 18: Forever and Eternity**

Draco never mentioned his encounter with his father to Harry. He didn't want the green eyed boy to worry too much. So Draco let the memory slip away to the back of his head; before he knew it, a month passed and Harry never suspected anything.

Valentine's Day was two days away. Girls and boys of all years were excited about who would give them chocolates. Even in the wizarding world Valentine's Day was an important day. Draco had planned to give Harry a beautiful silver necklace. It was charmed with protection spells of all kinds; if Draco wasn't by his side then the necklace would protect Harry.

Draco was in his room staring at the box in front of him. He was debating how he should wrap the present. Next to the box was a ruby red gift wrap with pink hearts floating around and a silvery ribbon. Draco gagged when he looked at the wrapping paper.

"I'm totally not into the flying hearts thing… but it's for Harry not me. I don't think he would mind the floating hearts…" Draco muttered as he laid the paper flat on the ground and placed the rectangular box in the middle of it.

Draco carefully wrapped the golden box with the paper and secured it, so it won't fly open, with a spell. He then waved his wand again and the ribbon wound itself around the flat box.

"Perfect." Draco grinned to himself. "It's my turn to give him a necklace." He fingered the necklace that Harry gave him on Christmas. Draco picked up the box and placed it on top of his desk.

"Just two more days then I can see him again."

It's been a week since Draco last saw his boyfriend. With the end of the year creeping closer, all students were busy with their homework; exams were close by. Seeing how all the students of Hogwarts were working so hard, Dumbledore announced at dinner one night that on Valentine's Day everybody, including the faculty members, will have a day off. He told them that this would give the students the chance to deliver chocolates to their loved ones and crushes and also let the teachers have time to themselves. Draco couldn't be more thankful to Dumbledore when he heard the announcement.

Patting the box, Draco left his room feeling very happy. Valentine's Day was going to be special.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry ran down the stairs that leads his common room. In his hands he was clutching something that looked like a heart shaped box. Stepping off the last step, Harry walked to where Ron and Hermione were sitting playing a game of wizards' chess. Of course Hermione was losing; this was one thing that Ron exceeded over Hermione.

"I won Hermione," Ron said smugly as his queen shoved Hermione's knight aside. "That's two wins for me and none for you."

Hermione watched as her knight shattered in front of her. "This game is totally barbaric! I don't know why I'm playing in the first place." Hermione then noticed a shadow looming over the chessboard.

"Harry! How long had you been standing there?"

Harry chuckled. "Long enough to see your knight shatter." He shifted the heart shaped box in his hand. Ron saw the box in Harry's arms. You couldn't miss it; that thing was _pink_. **(A/N: Draco is going to be shocked :D)**

"Harry… What the hell is that thing in your arms?" Ron's eyes were twitching as he asked the question.

"What? Oh… ah I'm giving it to Draco for Valentine's." Harry held out the box to Ron. Ron just shook his head and refused to touch the bright pink object.

Hermione smiled at Harry then gave Ron a look. "Harry that's so sweet of you! Aren't you going to wrap it?" Hermione took the box from Harry.

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Well… That's what brought me down here in the first place. The box is in such a weird shape that I can't… er… wrap it correctly."

Ron covered his mouth to muffle his snicker; Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"Harry you do know the spell for wrapping presents… Don't you?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned pink. "If I did I wouldn't come down here!" He defended himself. "Can't you do it for me Hermione? Please?" Harry pouted and batted his eyelashes.

Hermione giggled, Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione took out her wand and with a flick the heart shaped box was magically wrapped in a dark red paper with a gold ribbon around it. Hermione smiled and handed the box back to Harry; he turned the box over in his hands.

"Wow thanks Hermione!" Harry hugged the box close to his chest. "Just two more days and then I can see Draco!"

"You really love him don't you mate?" Ron questioned.

"Yes… Yes I do. I'll be by his side no matter what happens." Harry said solemnly. "Well it's late guys, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight." Harry nodded to his friends and went up the stairs.

Once he was inside the dormitories, Harry walked over to his bed and sat down. He peered at the box; inside of it held something precious. Two silver rings were embedded inside the pink box; they were matching rings and marked Harry and Draco's almost two month anniversary.

"Yep, this is the perfect gift."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The remaining two days went by rather quickly. On the long awaited day, students ran around the castle, early in the morning, looking for their special someone. Boxes of different colors and shapes were seen held by the boys and girls alike. You wouldn't even see them wake up so early for classes.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry was rudely awaken by a pillow landing on his face. Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Who threw that?!" Harry sat up and held on to the thrown pillow. He looked around and heard snickering across the room. "Ron! You'll pay for that!"

Harry drew his arms back and chucked the pillow back at Ron's face. Ron merely ducked and the pillow flew above his head and landed with a 'plop'.

"You have bad aim Harry… That was really off." Ron chuckled.

"Shut up." Harry feigned to be angry. Harry then realized he was the only one still on a bed. "Where is everybody?"

"Mate… It's Valentine's Day! They're all out running around finding their crushes so they can give them chocolate."

"Oh…" Harry looked at Ron. "Why are you still here? Aren't you going to give Hermione something?" Harry waggled his eyebrows.

Ron turned beet red. "I… I am! But I thought I'll wake you up first then go to her." If possible Ron turned even redder.

"Well I'm awake now so you can go look for her." Harry smiled. "Tell her how you feel."

Ron gulped and pulled at his collar. "Yea… I'll try. Well I'll see you later Harry." With a wave Ron left.

Harry threw his legs over the side of the bed then stretched; his joints popped as he did so. Then he reached down under his bed and took out the heart shaped box. Harry smiled as he looked at it.

"It's time to see Draco."

(Meanwhile…)

Draco straightened his black dress shirt and smoothed out any leftover wrinkles. Seeing that everything is in order, Draco walked to his desk and picked up the box. He cradled the box in his arms and went on his way to meet up with Harry.

As Draco made his way down, he noticed the silence in the common room.

"Apparently… I'm the only one that didn't run out at the break of dawn." Shaking his head Draco stepped out and walked to the Gryffindor tower.

Draco had his hand up to knock on the portrait when it swung opened. Harry stood there with his mouth open and was gaping at Draco. Draco had to laugh; Harry looked like fish out of water.

"Are you that surprised to see me here?" Draco asked; Harry still had his mouth hanging open. "Open your mouth any wider and you're going to catch flies with it."

Harry snapped his mouth shut. "Er… I was going to go to your room and meet with you… Well I guess you got here first." Harry said lamely; his face was turning pink.

Draco's eyes filled with love for the man standing before him. "You're just too adorable Harry," Draco grabbed Harry's hand. "Come, let's get out of the castle and go to the lake. I want to be away from everybody else and only be with you."

Harry let his other hand that wasn't held by Draco travel up the smooth skin of Draco's arms. It sent a tingly feeling on Draco's skin.

"If I'm adorable then you're sweet." Harry whispered. Draco snorted.

"If I'm sweet I would be dripping honey out of my skin." Draco joked.

"Now you're just being weird. Well, let's get going shall we?" Harry started walking and was pulling Draco with him.

"I thought I was the one leading the way!" Draco laughed. Harry turned back to look at Draco.

"You're too slow." But Harry slowed his pace and Draco was now walking at Harry's side.

"And you're too impatient." Draco kissed Harry on his cheek.

Harry pouted and they both continued their way out the castle and to the lake. Both of them were thinking how the other would like the Valentine's Day present.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco and Harry walked to the edge of the lake. The water was shimmering from the sunlight; different spots of the lake sparkled simultaneously. Draco stood behind Harry and wrapped his arms tight around Harry's waist and pulled him close. Harry sighed and placed his own hands on top of Draco's. There was a soft wind blowing and thus made small ripples in the water. Draco snuggled his head on Harry's shoulder. Suddenly Harry laughed.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry continued laughing. "Your hair…it's tickling my nose!" Harry's body shook with laughter.

Draco turned his head and nuzzled Harry's cheek with his nose. "I didn't know you were ticklish."

Harry turned around in Draco's embrace. "Let's sit in the shade." Harry tilted his head towards the big tree which created a huge shade.

They sat down and Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulders. Draco took his hand and began playing with Harry's soft brown hair.

"I have something for you Harry…" Harry looked up at Draco with love filled eyes.

Draco reached into his pockets and took out the flat rectangle box. Harry saw the wrapping paper and giggled.

"Draco and flying hearts… Now I've seen everything." Harry touched the silver ribbon and poked at some of the flying hearts.

Draco snatched the box away from Harry's fingertips. "Are you going to poke at the box or are you going to open it?" Draco smirked.

"NO! I was just fascinated by the hearts… I'm sorry," Harry looked at Draco with big eyes. "Can I open it now?"

Draco placed the box on Harry's lap. Harry took off the ribbon, placed that on the grass, and then he went on to rip open the wrapping paper. Seeing the golden box Harry touched it gingerly.

"Open it." Draco prodded. Harry gave a slight nod then lift open the lid. Harry saw something shiny and squirmed with delight.

"Oh my god Draco… it's beautiful…" Harry breathed as he took out the silver necklace. Sunlight glinted off of it as Harry held it up.

"It's charmed with multiple protection spells." Draco explained. "It will protect you if somehow I'm not there to protect you myself…"

"Thank you Draco… I-I love it… Do you realize it's almost our two months anniversary?" Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes.

Draco smiled. "Yes I realized; it has been the best two months of my life." He leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. "Do you want me to put it on for you?" Harry nodded and handed the necklace to Draco.

Draco clasped the necklace around Harry's neck. "Now we both have one… I thought a necklace can symbolize our never ending love. It's a loop that never ends."

"I had the same thought exactly…" Harry took out the heart shaped box.

Draco looked down at Harry's hand and arched an eyebrow. "How did you manage to wrap a heart shaped box Harry?"

Harry blushed then cleared his throat. "I… uh… asked Hermione to do a spell. I tried wrapping it myself but it's such an awkward shape…"

Draco tore open the wrappings and saw the pinkness of the box.

"And it's pink."

"Well I wanted to get into the Valentine's Day spirit." Harry started to pull at the blades of grass next to his feet.

Draco chuckled and opened the box. He saw the rings inside and gasped.

"Harry… these are very valuable rings. It lets the bearer know where the other owner of the other ring is and then apparates them to their side." Draco took one ring out and placed in and held it in his palms.

"… I can feel the protection spells radiating."

Harry took the other ring and placed it on Draco's ring finger; Draco took the ring he was holding and placed it on Harry. Both rings grew warm then cooled again.

"Now you don't have to worry not being by my side; the ring will bring you to me no matter what happens." Harry kissed the ring on Draco's finger.

"And it won't come off unless one of us died…" Draco placed his hand on Harry's cheek.

"Don't say that…"

Draco pushed Harry down onto the luscious grass; pinning Harry's shoulders down in the process. He looked down into emerald orbs.

"You're not going to die; I'm not going to die… We'll be with each other… forever."

Draco dropped his head and kiss Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth a little to welcome the softness of Draco's lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist to pull him down closer to his own body. Draco nudged Harry's legs part with his knees and settled between them. He gave Harry's lips one last kiss then rolled to his side and laid there with his arms under his head; Harry was breathing heavily. Then Harry shifted and placed his head on Draco's chest. The steady heartbeat of Draco's heart soothed him.

"Forever is a long time Draco… Are you sure you want to stick with me for that long?" Harry mumbled against Draco's chest.

Draco played with Harry's hair. "I'll stick to you for all eternity if it's possible."

Harry giggled again. "We'll be old wizards with white hair and wrinkly skin… Maybe we'll look like Dumbledore."

"I'll love you anyway Harry."

"Mmhmm…" Harry sighed contentedly.

Draco continued to stroke Harry's head until he heard soft, evened out breathing from Harry. Draco stopped and pulled his hand away and left it on the grass. He looked up and saw patterns created by the leaves of the tree when sunlight poured through the holes.

Eternity indeed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Chapter 18 done! YAY! Yea yea I know… this chapter is sappy. :P But I didn't want to write a chapter with more yelling and hating… I want some love in here, too :D well hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review! Maybe I'll give you some chocolate if you do ;)

_**Harry: An eternity is a long time…**_

_**Draco: Yes it is…**_

_**Gio: Are you guys complaining?! You know… I have the power to make you guys break up!! –glares-**_

_**Harry: NO!!!**_

_**Draco: We're sorry!**_

_**Gio: -huffs- You better be.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Mental & Emotional Overload

**Disclaimer: -sits in a corner- they're mine..mine.. NOOOO!! … they're not mine.**

A/N: Valentine's Day came and passed… now what is gonna happen? They're gonna graduate soon! So I guess that means exams are here! O.O

**P.S. After this story, I think I might work on a Harry/Snape one. Any suggestions on what to do with those two? ;D SLASH all the way!**

One… Two… Three! BEGIN!

**Chapter 19: Mental and Emotional Overload**

The Gryffindor common room was quiet. All you could hear was the fire cackling and rustling of paper and scratching of quills. Harry slammed his Potions book closed; the parchment he was writing on flipped over from the wind caused by the slammed book. Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy notes.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked while putting her notes on the carpeted floor. Harry glared daggers at the offending Potions book.

"Exams are three days away! Nothing from Potions is sticking in my head! I'm going to fail…" Harry complained miserably. Hermione clucked her tongue.

"I told you to start studying last week Harry, but no, you didn't listen." Hermione said pointedly. She picked up her notes and continued to study.

Harry looked down at his book morosely. There was no way he can understand all the concepts of Potions making in three days. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

'_Draco's good in Potions… he's second to Hermione! Obviously she's not going to help me… but Draco would.'_ Harry smirked as he stood up from his position on the floor.

"I'm… going to study upstairs… it's quieter up there." Harry bent down and took his book. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmm… bye." Came Hermione's reply; she was too deep in thought to be paying much attention to what Harry said.

Harry ran up the stairs and went inside the boys' dormitories. Making sure that he was the only one in the room, Harry lifted his left hand to his face and looked at the silver ring.

"Bring me to Draco." Harry kissed the ring and immediately he can feel a pulling sensation and in a second Harry was gone with a 'pop'.

Draco was sitting on his couch reading a book. His legs were propped up on the coffee table in front of the couch; there was also a steaming cup of hot chocolate sitting next to Draco's feet. Flipping through the book lazily Draco became aware of a 'whoosh' behind him and then a 'thump'. Alarmed he turned his head back and was surprised to see Harry sitting on his bum with his glasses halfway off his face and a Potions book some two feet away from where he landed. Harry looked at Draco sheepishly and the blond smirked.

"Harry are you playing with the ring again? You know, everytime you apparated to my side you end up landing on your arse."

Draco put the book he was reading on the couch and he stood up and walked to where Harry landed. Draco kneeled down in front of Harry.

"You should at least try to land gracefully." Draco smiled and reached over to grab the Potions book. "And I suggest you to study hard as well." Draco stood and then held out his hand for Harry to grab.

Harry took the offered hand and stood up. He fixed his glasses and dusted his robes. Draco handed him the book.

"Thanks… and I came here because I was wondering if you can help me in Potions. I don't understand much…"

"What do I get for helping you?" Draco asked as he walked back to the couch and sat down. He patted the seat next to him. Harry came over and sat down; he placed his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I'll see… you'll only get something if you can actually help me remember the properties of all the potions we learned this year." Harry placed his hand on Draco's thighs and rubbed small circles.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand away before they can create further sensations on Draco's thighs; he was already getting slightly aroused. So instead Draco took Harry's fingers to his lips and placed soft kisses on each one.

"Do you know your skin is really soft?" Draco brushed his lips over Harry's knuckles.

"Draco…" Harry wiggled closer to the blond. "This isn't the time to compliment on my skin. I came here to ask for your help." Harry pressed his lips on the crook of Draco's neck.

"Okay love, let me go get my notes and you can study them instead. I'm sure they're not as complicated as the book." Draco stood up and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Be right back."

As Draco walked away to get the notes, Harry stared at the cackling fire before him. It was March, spring officially arrived which meant that he and Draco had been together for three months. Harry had to let out a soft chuckle when he thought how they used to be rivals; the smallest things can lead them to an argument or maybe a hex or two fired at each other. But now everything went the opposite way; from rivals they now loved each other so much it's hard to believe.

'_Draco's worth all my love…'_

The Slytherin came back with a handful of papers. Since Draco was wearing slippers, his footsteps were quiet; Harry did not notice Draco walking back. As he stood next to the arm rest of the couch, Draco can see the glow of the fire reflecting off from Harry's emerald eyes; there was a faraway look in those eyes. Draco sat down and patted Harry's knee. Reality set in and Harry turned to look at the man next to him.

"Oh… I didn't know you came back." Harry gave Draco a crooked smile. Draco returned the smile and placed the notes onto Harry's lap.

"Well here they are, if you don't understand what I wrote you can always ask me." Draco then looked at Harry with concern. "Are you sure you can study all this in three days?"

"I'll manage; I'm not going to give Snape an excuse to fail me. You know how much he wanted to do that."

Draco had to laugh at that statement since it was so true. Ever since he could remember Severus Snape loathed Harry to the bone. Draco never heard Snape give Harry a good remark.

"My head is all jumbled up! Beside Potions I still have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms! All the information is going to be all mixed up." Harry cradled his head. Draco patted the top of Harry's head.

"Well aren't you the lucky one? We have all those classes together so I can help you study if you want." Draco took Harry's hands away and tilted Harry's head. "Don't push yourself too hard or you're going to have a mental overload."

"Mmm… more than a mental overload, my head might explode." Harry said sarcastically.

Draco laughed. "If that happens then I would lose my pretty boyfriend wouldn't I?"

Harry smacked Draco's arms and blushed. "I still have some time left before I have to go back. Help me with potions yea?"

For the next two hours both Harry and Draco sat on the couch going over everything they learned in potions this year. Draco began by going over the basics of the properties of brewed potions. Every now and then Harry would jot down some notes on a piece of parchment; he didn't plan on taking Draco's notes. Draco took the Potions book and began telling Harry about all types of ingredients used for making potions, such as what they are used for and what shouldn't be mixed together.

Harry put down his quill and stretched then put his hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn. Draco closed the book and placed it on the coffee table.

"I think we should call it a night. Go back before your Gryffindor gang notice you're missing." Draco wrapped his hands around Harry. "Although you're more than welcome to stay with me…"

Harry chuckled. "You would like that wouldn't you?" Harry queried. "I would too but like you said they'll notice me missing so I guess I'll go back." Harry turned his head and kissed the corner of Draco's mouth. "You should get some sleep yourself."

"Don't worry I will, now go." Draco smiled. Harry untangled himself from Draco's embrace and stood up.

"Goodnight Draco." Harry gave Draco one last hug before he gave his silver ring a kiss and disappeared. **(A/N: ok I gave their rings apparation properties xD)**

Draco continued to look at where Harry stood a second ago. He rolled his shoulders and walked back to the couch when Draco saw Harry's book on the coffee table.

'_I can see Harry running around trying to find his book tomorrow…'_ Draco smiled to himself.

Draco grabbed the book and walked to his bed; he placed the text next to his book bag.

"The next three days are going to be hectic…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry threw his dirty socks aside and dug into his pile of soiled clothing. He rummaged through the pile until he hit bottom. Still no sign of his book.

"I was studying from it! Where can it-- I left it with…" Harry stopped talking when a 'pop' sounded next to him.

"Looking for this?" Draco's voice drifted to Harry's ears.

Harry turned around and was face to face with the blond. Draco's stormy eyes were filled with laughter. Harry was about to reach for the book when Draco took his hand away from Harry's reach.

"No… I want a morning kiss first." Draco tapped his lips. Harry rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

"You're such a prick."

"And you love it." Draco tilted his head down for his kiss.

Harry moved closer to Draco and pressed his lips on Draco's. Harry gave the bottom lip a lick before he started to nibble on them gently, but hard enough to make them red and swollen. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and snaked his arms around Harry's slim waist, then let them travel down and rest on the small of his back. Harry continued to nibble then probed his tongue into the warm cavern of Draco's mouth. Their tongues clashed and dueled for dominance. Harry pulled away when air was needed; Draco was slightly pink in the face and was panting.

"How's that for a morning kiss?" Harry reached back and gave Draco's arse a squeeze.

"Not bad." Draco smirked then kissed Harry's nose. "We better get going; Double Potions with Snape."

Harry groaned. "What a way to ruin my morning."

Draco let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry love you have me."

Draco took Harry's hand and they made their way towards the dungeons.

"You know Draco… You could've just taken my book with you to class and give it to me then." Harry looked up at the taller man.

"I know."

"Then why did you--"

"Because I miss seeing your pretty face." Draco smiled down at Harry. Harry looked away as he felt his face flush and remained silent the rest of the way, but retained a smile on his face.

As they neared the doorway to Snape's class, Draco stopped in front of it and turned around abruptly. Harry skidded to a stop before he can crash into Draco's chest.

"What's the matter Draco?" Harry looked at the blond in confusion. "Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

Draco pulled Harry hard against his body; he rested his chin on Harry's shoulders. Instinctively, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

"I love you…" Draco murmured.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Draco? What's wrong love?" Harry started to panic. "Is something wrong?"

"No… Nothing's wrong."

"Draco…"

Draco took a deep breath and moved away. "Let's go in now shall we?" Draco opened the door to the dungeon and stepped inside.

Harry stood watching Draco walk in.

_'What happened…?'_

Draco sat down at his seat and dropped his book bag on the ground. Snape wasn't in yet and the class was only half filled. Draco laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

'_Harry never found out what happened two months ago when my father came… I can't tell him. All I can do is protect him…'_

His father's words swam in his mind.

'…_I will get rid of Potter if that is my last resort!!'_

Draco opened his eyes again and saw Harry slowly walking to their table.

'_My father will be stopped. All this constant worrying will end… I'm not going to lose Harry.'_

Before long Draco will see his father again; soon everything must come to an end.

The question of when is for Draco to decide.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: done:D so just how soon will Draco see his father? When is this going to end?! Maybe two or three more chapters and I'm gonna hit the end of this story. After this one, it's on to Snape and Harry's love haha. Please Review:D


	20. Chapter 20: And So It Ends

**Disclaimer: they don't belong to me… **

A/N: Draco is determined to get rid of his father in order to save the person he loves! I think this is my last chapter… all things must come to an end :D It also means that this would be the longest chapter where I mash everything together haha xD

**P.S. Snarry!! I'm gonna start one soon:) **

Last chapter folks! Thanks for all the reviews and your love! I had fun writing this story ;D

**Chapter 20: And So It Ends**

"I can't do this… I can't do this!" Harry mumbled while fidgeting in his seat.

Hermione looked over at the worried look on Harry's face and patted his back sympathetically. She was sitting with Harry along with Ron in the Great Hall having breakfast. Of course, she was the only one calm enough to be eating. Ron was so pale in the face that you might think he would keel over any time soon. They only have half an hour left before their first exam, which was Potions for Harry and Hermione and Herbology for Ron.

"All this worrying is going to get you guys more worked up! You guys should calm down and eat some breakfast. Then concentrate when the exams come." Hermione jabbed her fork into a sausage.

Ron took a deep breath and reached for his glass of pumpkin juice with shaky hands; some of the juice splattered out from the cup. Ron took a tiny sip and placed the glass on the table once more.

"You're the one talking… You know everything Hermione!" Ron looked over to Harry who was currently staring into space and muttering things under his breath. "At least I look better than Harry… He looks like he's gone mental."

Harry stopped muttering when he heard the word 'mental'. Then he turned to face both Ron and Hermione.

"What? I'm just going over things for Potions… Draco's been helping me." Harry grabbed his pumpkin juice and chugged it down in four gulps. "Potions is really the only thing I'm worried about…"

"Don't worry Harry you'll do fine. You're doing a lot better in Potions than last year; you really improved." Hermione commented as she finished her breakfast.

"Thanks, I had help from you and Draco… and I guess I actually paid attention this year." Harry smiled.

Ron picked up his sausage from his plate and took a bite. "Can you guys believe it? Three more months and we're done! Time goes by so fast… After the exams all we have to do is practice for graduation."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, then afterwards we have the whole summer to ourselves… then maybe attend an university to further our studies."

'_And spend more time with Draco…'_

"I know I'm going to a university." Hermione stated. "What are you going to do Ron?"

"Well I thought about looking for something to do and earn some money. That way I can help out the family you know?"

Hermione smiled at him. "I think that's a great idea… Maybe I'll go to the Burrow and visit you."

"Me too! I haven't seen Mrs. Weasley for so long." Harry added with a grin. Ron nodded at his friends.

"Mum would be more than happy to see you both."

They continued talking about their upcoming summer until Hermione stood up and grabbed Harry's arms.

"We should head to the dungeons now; Snape might be there early." Hermione looked at Ron. "You should go, too Ron."

Harry got up from his seat and gave Ron a reassuring smack on the back.

"Good luck Ron… Let's hope I can pass the Potions exam." Harry closed his eyes and shuddered.

"You'll be fine Harry." Ron told his friend.

Harry smiled and walked away with Hermione. As he passed by the Slytherin table Harry stole a glance and saw Draco looking at him walking by. Draco gave Harry a smile and nodded, which Harry returned. Harry then picked up his pace to catch up with Hermione.

Let the day begin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alright you incompetent brats," Snape's voice drawled in an uncaring tone. "You will find your exam right in front of you." Snape began walking up and down the classroom at a leisurely pace.

"There are a total of fifty short answer questions and an essay at the end. All of you have different questions so don't even think about cheating." Snape stood at the front of the classroom. "You have two hours… You may begin." Snape flicked his wand and the doors to the dungeon locked; no interruptions can occur.

Harry looked down at his test. He then let his eyes wander around the classroom. He can see Hermione already scribbling away on her paper and Draco had his head down deep in thought. But there were others who weren't so good at Potions. Some Slytherins were glaring at their own tests, pulling at their hair, or jabbing their quills into the parchment until it left a blotch of ink. Then he can see some fellow Gryffindors doing the same thing. Harry turned his gaze back at his own exam and took a breath. He picked up his quill and dipped it into the bottle of ink.

'_Let's just get this over with.'_ And Harry began to write.

(Two hours later…)

"How do you think you did?" Hermione asked Harry as they were the few of the last ones to go out. Harry looked up at the ceiling of the dank corridor.

"I think I did alright… Not so sure about the essay part though." Harry shrugged. "I tried."

"You worry too much Harry."

Harry spun around and saw Draco walking towards them. Harry ran to the blond and wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco smiled and gave Harry a peck on the lips.

"How'd you do Draco?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged.

"I think I did fine. You should stop worrying Harry; it's going to affect you later on when we take the exam for Charms." Draco took Harry's arms and began walking back to Hermione who was left standing by herself when Harry ran to Draco.

"Draco." Hermione greeted. Draco smiled and returned the greeting.

"Hermione."

"I'll leave you two alone; I'm going back to the Great Hall to meet with Ron. We have an hour before our next test." Hermione gave both Harry and Draco a nod before turning and walked down the hall.

"Why does she always leave so fast when I'm around?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione's figure disappear around a corner.

Harry chuckled. "It's because she doesn't want to be a third wheel." He looked up at the taller man. "Don't worry Draco; they accepted you."

Draco huffed. "I wasn't worried. I was merely questioning why she always goes off when I'm around."

"It seems you're beginning to accept my friends as well." Harry said cheekily.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

Harry laughed. "You know I'm right Draco." And Harry walked ahead down the hall.

Shaking his head, Draco followed he raven haired man down the hall as well.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The long, tedious day went on. Their Charms and DADA exams came and went. Those weren't as bad as the Potions exam. By the end of the day, Harry felt relieved to have all his tests over with. Now the only thing was the results. If he passed all the exams then he can graduate without a glitch. But he wouldn't know what he got on those tests until at least June.

Harry just arrived at the front of his dormitories where he half walked, half tumbled to his bed. He threw down his book bag and landed face down on his pillow.

"It's over… No more exams! I can finally relax…" Harry said into his pillow. Harry turned over and laid on his back. He looked up at the red curtains billowing slightly as a breeze came through the opened windows.

"I wonder if I can spend time with Draco over the summer…" Harry turned his head sideways and looked at the snow globe on his desk; the inside of the crystal ball was still swirling with snow. Harry turned his gaze back at his curtains and let out a sigh.

"His father wouldn't let him be near me… What the heck was I thinking?" Harry shook his head. "Guess I'll just have to spend the rest of the school year with him"

Harry chuckled. "I bet he would like that."

Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to a light slumber where he dreamt about his lover. Moonlight shone through the glass windows and Harry's snow globe glittered every so lightly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Somewhere in the middle of June…)

"HARRY!" Harry looked away from the book he was reading and watched Hermione running towards him, waving her hand which held a piece of parchment.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry tilted his head to the side. "Is that the results…?"

"Yes! Yes it is! Oh my god Harry! I passed all my exams with O's! Well except for Ancient Runes…"

Harry dropped the book on the couch and stood up. He grabbed Hermione's shoulders.

"When and where did you get the letter?" Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"I just got it like ten minutes ago; I found it on my bed. Yours should be here as well." Hermione's brown bushy hair fell in front of her face when Harry shook her. "Why don't you go upstairs and see if you got it?"

Harry nodded and released his hold on Hermione then dashed away to his rooms. Once he was inside Harry quickly walked to his bed. Sure enough, on top of the blanket was a brown envelope. Harry picked it up with trembling fingers and opened it. He took out the letter and read its contents. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief; he clutched the letter in his hand and ran out the door once more.

"HERMIONE!!" Harry yelled as he raced down the stairs. Hermione looked over and saw Harry almost tripping on the stairs.

"Be careful! So what did you get Harry?"

Harry stood in front of the girl, panting.

"I-I… See it for yourself Hermione." Harry handed over the crinkled piece of paper. Hermione plucked it away and read. Five seconds later Hermione let out a squeal and gave Harry a bone crushing hug.

"You passed all of your exams Harry! Even Potions! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione let go of Harry. "I bet Draco would be as well." Harry blushed when she mentioned Draco.

Hermione giggled. "Why don't you go over and tell him what you got? He helped you study… So I would think he's worried about your grades as well." She handed the letter back to Harry.

"I'll go see him right now!" Harry said excitedly. He was still pretty much ecstatic from his test results.

Harry ran back up to his room; tucking his letter in his robes, Harry once again brought his ring to his lips and kissed it. A pulling sensation formed and Harry was apparated to Draco's side.

'THUNK'

Draco was standing by his desk reading drinking a glass of fire whiskey when Harry landed behind him. Draco didn't even turn around then his lover came; he knew it was Harry by the sound. So all Draco did was laugh.

"Harry you need to work on standing when you apparate." Draco set the glass down on his desk then turned around to find Harry once again sitting on his arse. "What gave me the pleasure of finding you here Harry?"

Harry stood up gingerly and rubbed his sore behind and then walked over to Draco and shoved the letter into his face.

"I got my results back Draco!" Harry beamed. Draco arched an eyebrow and took the wrinkled paper in his hands.

After scanning through the whole letter, Draco's face lit up. He kissed Harry's forehead and then he held Harry close.

"You did wonderfully Harry…" Draco nuzzled against the side of Harry's head. "You deserve a prize."

"What prize?" Harry asked against Draco's chest.

Draco merely patted Harry's head before answering. "I want it to be a surprise. You'll find out at the end of the year." Draco's eyes glowed with amusement.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "I have to wait that long?"

"Yes you do. I was going to tell you after we get out of school, but now you had a sneak peek of it." Draco tapped the tip of Harry's nose in a loving gesture. "You should head back soon; it's eleven."

"But I don't want to go back yet…" Harry pouted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know you love me and all, but we'll see each other tomorrow." Draco smirked. "We have graduation practice at ten in the morning; I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Fine… I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Goodnight love." Harry kissed Draco soundly. Harry walked away from the blond and with a last wave Harry apparated back to his room.

Draco turned his body to face his desk as well as the window. It was a clear night; the moon shone brightly for there aren't any clouds in this beautiful night sky. Draco could see stars twinkling at various places on the dark blanket. Picking up his forgotten wine glass, Draco swallowed the last drops of the amber liquid. He closed his eyes as the fire whiskey traveled down his throat. Draco had wanted to surprise Harry after they graduated. He wanted to ask the green eyed teen to go away with him; travel far and leave London, to be away from his father and everybody else. All Draco needed was Harry and nothing more. But since Harry now know about a 'prize', once Draco tells him about the idea it wouldn't really a surprise anymore. Nonetheless, Draco really hoped that Harry would go with him.

"To be anywhere with Harry is fine with me. As long as he's happy then… I'm happy as well." Draco said softly to himself.

With one last look at the full moon, Draco picked up his wand and waved it. All the candles went out and Draco prepared for bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was the night after their first graduation practice and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in the common room eating a light snack brought in by Dobby.

"Today was horrible!" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of crackers. "Everybody was out of place and didn't know where to stand."

Harry laughed and placed his cup of apple juice **(A/N: can't always have pumpkin juice now :P) **down next to him.

"Did you see this one Hufflepuff girl? She was so lost she couldn't find her own seat. I mean, all the chairs had our names on them." Harry took a cheese cube and popped it in his mouth.

Hermione took a celery stick and bit into it. "We shouldn't be the ones laughing. As far as I can remember both of you didn't do so well either." She dipped the half bitten stick into ranch dressing.

"I saw you and Ron still sitting at the part where we were supposed to stand up and pay attention to the Headmaster giving his speech." Ron opened his mouth to retort but Hermione held up her hand that wasn't holding a celery stick.

"Don't tell me you weren't sitting because I saw you Ron." Ron scowled and grabbed another cracker.

Harry finished his apple juice then wiped his mouth with a napkin. "The Slytherins weren't bad, but you can expect that since Snape was yelling at them the whole time."

"Yea… and the Ravenclaws have their natural grace." Ron added.

Hermione finished her celery sticks and brushed her skirt to get rid of the bits of food left on it. Then she leaned back against the front of the couch and sighed.

"We only have a week left before we all go our separate ways. Of course we can always write letters to each other right?" Hermione looked at both Ron and Harry.

"I wouldn't forget to write to either of you." Harry smiled.

"So are you going to stay with Malfoy?" Ron asked as he ate the last cheese cube.

"Well… He hasn't talked about it much… But if he wants to leave, I'll go with him." Harry said determinedly.

"Where will you go?" Hermione queried.

Harry looked down at his shoes. "I don't know… I don't really mind where we go."

Hermione patted Harry's arm. "He'll tell you I'm sure. He doesn't seem the type that would just leave a person hanging."

Harry nodded. "You're right, he's not."

**(A/N: The fun starts now!) **

Just as Ron was about to say something, a box the size of a small textbook appeared out of thin air and landed in front of Harry's feet. It was black and a small card was attached to it. Harry didn't recognize the handwriting. All it said was 'To: Harry' and some sort of a flowery design at the bottom of the card.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked, her eyes glued to the square box.

"I don't know, it only has my name on it." Harry replied before picking the box up and shook it. He could hear something knocking on the inside of the box as he shook it.

"Open it Harry and see what's inside." Ron urged.

"I guess."

Harry placed the black box in front of him and lifted the lid. Nestled inside was a jade dragon. The carvings on the jade was very detailed, so detailed that it almost looked like it's alive.

"It's beautiful…" Harry whispered and was about to touch it when Hermione grabbed his hand.

"You don't know who it's from Harry!" Hermione eyed the jade dragon nervously.

"Oh come on Hermione! It's a dragon! It's probably from Malfoy." Ron scoffed.

"Well… I still wouldn't touch it if I were you. If it's from Draco he would put his name on the card. No need to be secretive." Hermione retorted.

"Draco did say he was going to give me a present… Maybe this is it?" Harry said. "I can always put it back in the box and seal it if it reacts or something."

Harry wrapped his fingers around the jade object and lifted it out of the box. He smiled and looked up at Hermione and was about to tell her nothing's wrong with the dragon when he felt the familiar pull of being apparated and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"I don't think it's a good—OH HARRY!" Hermione screamed. The jade dragon thudded as it dropped to the ground. "Where did Harry go?!" Hermione was in hysterics.

Ron touched the head of the jade dragon and quickly pulled his hand away. Nothing happened.

"Is it a one time thing?" Ron looked at Hermione with worried eyes.

"I think… I think it's a portkey." Hermione took out her wand and levitated the object and dropped it back into the box. She placed the lid on and sealed it.

"A portkey to where?" Ron stood up and began pacing back and forth. Hermione picked up the box and stood up as well.

"I don't know… But I think we need to go see Draco." Hermione made her way to the door. "I think he might want to know that Harry… Harry is gone."

Ron just nodded his consent and followed Hermione out the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"OPEN UP! We need to see Draco! Somebody please open the door!" Hermione pounded her fist on the portrait to the Slytherin common room. Just as she was going to knock again the door swung open and a sixth year Slytherin girl stood there glaring at the couple.

"What do you guys want?! Do you know what--"

Hermione pushed her way past the girl and Ron just looked at the Slytherin sheepishly before running after Hermione.

"Draco! Come down here! We need to talk to you!" Hermione yelled. Ron just stood next to Hermione looking embarrassed.

The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard and a second later Draco was standing on top of the stairway. He looked down and saw Hermione red in the face and holding a black box.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" Draco walked down the stairs. Hermione wasted no time and ran up to the blond.

"Draco… Harry he's…" Hermione held back a sob. Draco immediately became alert.

"Harry? What happened to Harry?" Draco demanded; Hermione started sobbing. Ron took the box from her hands and shoved it at Draco.

"Open it. We're not exactly sure what happened, but you might know."

Draco looked at the red head then opened the box. Once he saw the dragon Draco let out a gasp.

"How did you get a hold of this? This dragon is from Malfoy Manor…"

Hermione stopped crying and took a deep breath.

"The box appeared out of nowhere and it was addressed to Harry. The sender's name wasn't on it." Hermione wiped her eyes. "I told him not to touch it since we didn't know who it was from… But Harry said it might be from you so he opened it and took it out… Then he-he…"

"Then he vanished." Ron finished the sentence. "Hermione thinks it's a portkey… But it only works one time."

"Fuck!" Draco took the dragon out from its confinement and threw it down on the ground where it shattered.

The whole common room became silent.

"My father did this… I know he did. That bastard!" Draco snarled; he looked at Hermione and Ron. "You guys go tell the Headmaster what happened. Tell him that my father is behind all this; he would know what to do." Draco held up his hand bearing the silver ring.

"Take me to him… Hurry." And Draco was gone.

"Hermione we should go…" Ron tugged at Hermione's arms; she was staring at where Draco once stood.

"Draco's gone… That ring…"

"I'm sure Malfoy can save Harry. Right now we have to contact Dumbledore." Ron pulled on Hermione's arm again. Hermione nodded and they left the Slytherin common room.

Everybody else who witnessed what happened can only stare where Draco once stood.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry slowly came to his senses. He was sprawled on a cold stone floor and it was extremely dark.

"Where am I…?" Harry said quietly. He then noticed footsteps walking to him.

"So we meet at last Mr. Potter…" A cold voice sounded somewhere in the dark room.

A single candle lighted in the room and illuminated the darkness. Harry slowly sat up and looked around. There were no windows; a single table sits in a corner, along with a wooden chair. Slowly walking out from the shadows was Lucius Malfoy himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco knew he was going to be apparated to his manor. That dragon piece once belonged in his father's bed chamber. Draco had landed in what appeared to be the underground dungeon of the manor. Draco can only hope he can make it to Harry before his father does something to him. Walking along the cold corridor he moved quietly in case he should hear sounds coming from one of the cells. Just as he neared the end of the corridor, Draco heard his father's voice.

"So we meet at last Mr. Potter…"

Draco stopped in front of the door and placed his hand on it and pushed, praying it wasn't one of those creaky doors.

Thankfully, it wasn't.

Draco made his way to a dark corner of the room and crouched down; Draco breathed softly so unnecessary sounds couldn't be heard. Draco watched as his father made his way to Harry.

"So Mr. Potter… I'm sure my son told you about the letters and all the things that happened. Am I correct?" Lucius sneered down at Harry.

Harry trembled slightly; he wasn't about to show the man he was scared.

"So what if he has!" Harry spat. Lucius' lips curled into a sinister grin.

"I wouldn't act that way if I were you. I'm sure Draco also told you what I would do if you didn't stay away from my son."

Back in the corner Draco clench his fists until his fingernails dug into the flesh of his palms. His insides churned with anger and wanted to jump out and hex his father right there and then.

"I know what you want to do… But I'm not leaving Draco you fuckin bastard. Kill me if you want, but then you would be a murderer!" Harry growled; he knew he was in a predicament. Harry left his wand on his bed, he was totally defenseless.

"You better watch your language Potter… My patience can only go so far." Lucius snarled. He grasped the serpent's head on his cane and pulled; at once it revealed his wand.

Harry slowly edged away from the elder Malfoy until he backed up against the cell wall. Lucius smirked and advanced on Harry.

"You have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide." Lucius kneeled down in front of Harry and used his wand to lift Harry's chin. "And nobody knows you're here."

Harry looked up at the man. He made sure he wasn't showing any signs of weakness to Lucius Malfoy. But secretly Harry prayed that someone, anyone, knew where he was.

'_Draco… I want to see him one last time.'_

Harry's eyes dilated in slight hint of fear when he watched Lucius stood up and took a step back. Lucius pointed his wand right at Harry's chest.

"Goodbye Harry Potter…" Lucius said in a low whisper. "This is what happens when you mess with a Malfoy… Avada--"

"STUPEFY!" A red beam shot out from one of the dark corners of the cell; it hit Lucius squarely on the chest.

The elder Malfoy didn't have a chance to react and therefore was thrown to the other side of the dark room. The impact of the spell left Lucius unconscious. This was all Draco needed to get Harry out of here.

Harry moved his head to the direction where the red beam came from. He also recognized the voice that said the spell.

"…Draco? Is it you?" Harry asked weakly.

Draco stepped out from the shadows and rushed over to Harry. Draco threw his arms around the smaller teen and held him close.

"Harry… I thought I lost you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Draco choked out.

Harry can feel wetness on his shoulders and realized that Draco was crying. Harry took his hand and ran it through Draco's mussed up blond hair.

"It's ok… I was scared I couldn't see you anymore. I really thought your father was going to kill me… He was going to, actually."

Draco just shook his head and held Harry even tighter. "Don't say that… I can't lose you Harry."

Draco looked at Harry with bloodshot eyes; Harry leaned in and kissed the tears away. Both stood up and Draco looked over to where his father was laying there, unconscious. Draco let go of Harry and walked cautiously over to his father, just in case he should wake up, and picked up his father's wand.

Draco snapped the stick in half.

Harry walked over to his lover and stood beside and looked down at his attacker.

"Draco… we should leave."

Draco stood his ground and then with a look of rage he took his wand and pointed it at his father. Harry looked alarmed then grabbed Draco's wrist.

"Don't! You'll be a killer! Draco you'll be sent to Azkaban!" Harry cried. Draco seethed in anger.

"He deserves to die… Let me get rid of him… LET ME GET RID OF HIM!" Draco yelled; he opened his mouth to say the forbidden spell when Harry pulled down his arm and embraced him.

"You can't Draco…" Harry sobbed. "You'll be in prison for life! Then I won't see you anymore…"

Something snapped inside of Draco when Harry said those words.

'_I… won't see Harry if I killed him. That's just like killing myself… being away from Harry…'_

Draco lowered his wand and his whole body limped. Harry cried on Draco's chest; Draco's breathing returned to normal, his stormy grey eyes returned to its once calmness. All Draco did was hold the crying man close to his heart.

"Anyone in there?" A voice rang out from outside of the cell.

There was a 'bang' and the door was blown away. Two Aurors came in along with Dumbledore in toll. Draco and Harry turned around and were shocked to see their Headmaster there. Draco wasn't as shocked, he did tell Hermione and Ron to contact the Headmaster. The Aurors trekked over to Lucius and grabbed him; with a nod to Dumbledore they disapparated with Lucius Malfoy.

"Boys… Are you alright?" Dumbledore walked over to where Harry and Draco stood; his usual twinkling blue eyes were dark with hidden contempt.

"Headmaster… Thank you for saving us… For saving Harry." Draco murmured. Dumbledore patted Draco's shoulders.

"Not at all my boy; Hermione and Ron rushed into my office and told me everything. You are very brave to come here by yourself Draco."

Harry turned to look at the professor. "Hermione and Ron? Why were they--"

"They came to me after you vanished Harry." Draco explained. "Hermione showed me the jade dragon and I knew my father sent that to you." Draco took a deep breath. "Then I told them to contact the Headmaster and I came here to find you."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "You are very lucky to have this young man that cares about you so much, even on the risk of his own life." Dumbledore squeezed Harry's shoulders. "Cherish it."

Dumbledore started for the doorway and then turned around. "I trust you boys will be heading back?" Harry and Draco nodded. "Good. See you at graduation." With a wink Dumbledore was gone.

"Draco… you could've been killed! Your father could've killed you as well!" Harry pounded on Draco's chest. Tears were falling once more. "You shouldn't have come by yourself! You reckless, thoughtless, thick headed--!"

Draco grabbed Harry's fist to stop him from pounding his now sore chest and smiled down at Harry.

"I'm a thick headed fool that is madly in love with one stubborn guy." Draco kissed the tears that were falling down Harry's red cheeks. "In love with a guy that rather have himself dead to protect me."

Harry burrowed his head into Draco's robes and cried. Tears of frustration, tears of happiness, and tears of anger were all mixed together. Draco said soothing words to Harry. His father is gone; nothing else will harm Harry.

It was all over.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the night of their graduation everybody had a great time. All the seventh years gathered in the Great Hall in their appropriate seats; everything went smoothly. They walked up to the Headmaster one by one to receive their diplomas, which deemed them as graduates of Hogwarts. A huge feast commenced after the handing out of diplomas. The four houses were mixed together; nobody sat at their tables. On this night everybody was friends with everyone else, even the Slytherins.

"Guys… I never really thanked you for what you've done when I disappeared that night." Harry took off his graduation cap and placed it on the table.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "We're just glad you're safe. Draco was so worried… And I was surprised that ring acts as an apparation device."

Harry blushed. "I got the rings on Valentine's Day. Remember the heart shaped box?"

Ron snorted. "How can I forget? That thing was pink!" The three friends laughed.

They continued to talk amongst themselves when Hermione saw Draco walking towards them. She nudged Harry on the side. Harry jumped and looked at Hermione.

"What was that for? You have bony elbows you know." Hermione rolled her eyes and tilted her head at Draco's direction.

"Someone's looking for you." Hermione winked. Harry stuck out his tongue in a playful manner and stood up. He walked over to the blond and gave him a hug.

"Missed me already?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Yes you stubborn git I missed you." Draco smirked; that earned him a smack from Harry.

"Look uh… Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Come with me." Draco held out his hand and Harry took it. The couple left the Great Hall and all the excitement behind.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked when he saw that they were heading for the front gates.

"We're going outside… I want to be alone with you."

Harry soon found himself by the lake again. It was four months ago since he had been here. The scenery was beautiful even at night. The moon was reflected on the water; a slight breeze made the water ripple.

Draco sat down on the edge of the lake; Harry followed suit. They both stared at the lake in front of them in silence until Draco coughed.

"Remember when I said I would give you a surprise?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled and nodded; he picked up a stone and threw it in the lake.

"I remembered. You said you'll tell me after we graduated." Harry looked at the blond. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Harry… I… uh… What I wanted to ask you was…" Draco said hesitantly; he wasn't sure if Harry would agree to go away with him.

Harry laughed. "Draco spit it out! You're stuttering like a guy on his first date."

Draco took Harry's hands and held it within his. He looked into the emerald orbs.

"Harry… I was wondering if you would like to stay with me, travel far and get away from here, leave old memories behind and create new ones that only involve you and me."

Harry's mouth formed an 'O'. He wanted to say something but he was just too shocked. Draco took that as a no.

"If you don't want to that's fine… I was just wondering…" Draco looked down at the ground; the rocks were quite fascinating at this moment.

Harry closed his mouth and moved closer to Draco. "I'll go with you… Anywhere with you."

Draco snapped his up and stared at Harry. "You'll go? You don't mind leaving your friends?"

Harry shook his head in the negative. "I can always come back and see them. But for now, I want to be with you. Always."

Draco let out a happy laugh and embraced Harry.

"You don't know how happy you just made me Harry Potter." Draco smiled at his boyfriend. "Let's go to France! I've always wanted to live in France… Then maybe in a few years we'll have a successful business line and make lots of money. Actually… I just want to be with you. Then maybe we'll get married…"

Harry giggled. "You're thinking too far ahead love, but being married to you doesn't seem like a bad idea."

Draco stopped his ramblings and smiled at Harry. "It doesn't hurt to dream does it? I want our future to be perfect. My father won't be in the way anymore." Draco bent down and kissed Harry. "I love you Harry… Forever and Eternity."

Harry smiled against Draco's lips. And to think all this started with one simple dream.

**.: FIN :.**

A/N: And that's the end of this story!! Longest chapter lol so how was my first story? Hope you all liked it :D I think I'll work on a Snape/Harry one now… but I don't know what should happen :( this might take awhile. Until then! Love you all!


End file.
